Férias Demoníacas 2
by Aiko Toshio
Summary: A fic não me pertence... estou postando para que a autora possa recuperá-la... caso a autora esteja lendo, deixe uma review avisando que copiou InuxKag; não UA;


Alguns dias se passam e aqueles jovens ainda procuravam pelos fragmentos da jóia. Por um momento Sango havia percebido como Inuyasha estava diferente depois que encontrou sua irmã. Parecia que ela e a Kagome estavam realmente conseguindo mudar o coração daquele hanyou. Não estava tão mau-humorado como normalmente e nem tão grosseiro como de costume. Já estava entardecendo, então eles resolveram passar a noite na casa da vovó Kaede mesmo. Imediatamente foram jantar, mas, a colegial notou que nem Ayumi e nem Inuyasha estavam presentes. Assim, não se conteve em perguntar.  
- Alguém sabe onde o aqueles dois foram?  
- A ultima vez que os vi estavam indo na direção de um rio aqui próximo.... rebatia Mirok  
- Ei Kagome, onde você vai? Indagava Sango, curiosa  
- Vou procurá-los.....  
- Eu vou com você! Concluía Shippou, decidido!

Imperceptíveis minutos se passaram e nada daqueles dois hanyous. A jovem já estava começando a ficar preocupada até o momento em que ouve uma risada. Sim, era Ayumi. Correu em direção daquele som. Em pouco tempo ela e o pequeno yokai encontram quem eles queriam, mas, algo estava estranho por ali. Por que aquela jovem hanyou estaria rindo, sentada na beira do rio, ensopada e olhando para seu irmão mais velho? Este a olhava com uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas, de modo que, desse para entender que ainda não havia compreendido o motivo dela estar rindo.  
- Inuyasha?  
- Kagome? O que esta fazendo aqui?  
- Bem, eu....  
- Inuyasha! O que aconteceu com ela? Indagava Shippou, apontando para a hanyou.  
- Feh! Nós estávamos treinando quando a Ayumi perdeu a concentração e caiu no rio...  
- V-voce estava lutando com a sua irmã??? Interferia Kagome, surpresa  
- Apesar de ser 97% humana, ela tem os sentidos aguçados e um pouco de forca que meu pai tinha...  
-É acho que você tem razão...  
- * roooonc* Irmaozinhoooo! Eu to com fomeee! Ponderava Ayumi com sua mão sobre sua barriga  
- Feh! Será que você não pensa em nada alem de comida? *roooonc* perguntava o hanyou, bravo.  
- É...acho que é só ela.... Concluía Kagome com tom impudico

O yokai corou um pouco ao ouvir aquilo mas, logo eles voltaram para a aldeia. Todos foram dormir, pois já era tarde. Porem, o hanyou em pouco tempo acordou, emudecido. Não queria despertar ninguém, muito menos sua irmã e sua amada. Caminhou um pouco ate se deparar com um lugar meio deserto porem magnífico. Parecia mais com penhasco que lhe dera as estrelas para refletir em seus olhos. O céu estava em um tom azul- escuro mas, clareava um pouco com o brilho daquelas estrelas. O hanyou se deitou, encostando sua cabeça em uma leve elevação do solo. Aos poucos, ele fechava seus olhos, fluindo seus pensamentos. Podia ver Kagome, Ayumi e seus amigos em sua mente. Em seguida a imagem de seus pais surgiram, lembrando de sua desonesta infância. De como aqueles humanos da aldeia o maltratam e o julgavam. Do modo que eles riam por ser meio yokai. Lembrava dos abraços de sua adorável mãe. Ela não ligava se ele era um hanyou, um humano ou um yokai completo. A única coisa que lhe importava era de que pudesse sobreviver com aquele tormento. Podia imaginar aquelas lagrimas de angustia que saiam daquele rosto. Suas ilusões foram corrompidas. Aquele maldito sono havia acabado. Apesar de pensado na sua melancólica infância, também podia ver o rosto dela. Sim, a face daquela que tanto amava: Kagome. Assim, o hanyou preferiu voltar para a aldeia. Ao entrar na casa da Kaede, o yokai se sentou ao lado da colegial. Podendo notar que, ela apoiou sua face sobre a perna dele, aconchegando-se.  
No dia seguinte Kagome acordou cedo. Porem, aqueles dois hanyous não estavam novamente. Estariam treinando? A colegial correu para fora, afoita. Queria encontrá-los de qualquer jeito. Porem ouviu aquela mesma risada do dia anterior. Seus passos aumentaram. Ao se deparar, viu Ayumi brincando no rio...com Inuyasha!? Ele estava rindo, demonstrava estar bem satisfeito com a presença de sua irmã. Como era bom vê-lo sorrir. Sua risada era tão gostosa de ouvir. Queria que aquilo nunca acabasse. Ela se aproximou daqueles dois os quais, atiravam água um no outro. Ambos estavam encharcados. Kagome notou que a parte superior do kimono de seu amado estava no chão, então o pegou. Sentou-se em uma grande pedra, admirando-o. Bem, na verdade aquilo era para ser uma pescaria mas tudo bem. Finalmente o hanyou quase agarra um espantoso peixe. Ele era realmente enorme. Enfim, Inuyasha conseguiu agarrá-lo, pulando sobre a barbatana. Contudo, o animal era um yokai, devido ao seu tamanho e força. Assim, ele arrastou o meio yokai rio a frente.  
- ISSO! PEGA ELE, IRMAOZINHO! DÁ DURO NELE! Replicava Ayumi se divertindo com a situação.  
- Ahm? Maldição...ele é muito forte!  
- EI, IRMAOZINHO! POR QUE NÃO ACABOU COM ELE AINDA? Gritava a jovenzinha para seu irmão, já distante.  
- MALDICAO! O Kotodama enroscou na barbatana! Esse colar só me trás problemas! Maldiçãooo!

Em pouco tempo ele sente que, a correnteza começa a ficar mais forte. Sim, estava indo em direção a uma cachoeira. Se não se soltasse daquele peixe, mergulharia de cabeça. Apesar de não admitir, seu coração estava a mil. Já podia imaginar sua queda. Seria bem mais fácil se Kagome usasse o Kotodama. Assim, ele já estaria de cara no chão. Mas, agora era diferente. Poderia se machucar muito mais do que um simples arranhão. Sim, ambos caíram corredeira abaixo. Aos poucos abriu os olhos e notou que aquela colegial estava ao seu lado, vendo-o tentar se levantar.  
- Inuyasha.... Não se levante!  
- K-kagome... Onde nos estamos? Ai.... Minha cabeça dói!  
- Fique quieto! Eu ainda não terminei de enfaixar sua cabeça! Ainda preciso passar as ervas no seu pescoço... Está sangrando muito...  
- IRMAOZINHO!IRMAOZINHO! Interferia Ayumi, abraçando-o - AI!  
- Ayumi, cuidado! Inuyasha caiu feio da corredeira e precisa descansar....  
- E-eu caí tão feio assim?  
- Sim... Encontramos você sangrando muito e quando trouxemos você para cá, reagia muito quando mexíamos no seu braço e na sua perna. Felizmente nada está quebrado.  
- Feh! É só eu desacordar que você logo aproveitam para me tocar.....  
- O QUE? Indagava a jovem, corando.

Após alguns minutos de conversa, Inuyasha adormece de cansaço. Seu corpo estava frágil por causa da queda, mas, em breve melhoraria. A noite surgiu rápido e o hanyou teve que agüentar a humilhação de sua amada e sua irmã lhe dando comida na boca, já que, não podia mover seus braços. Sim, o banquete era aquele yokai-peixe que ele havia pescado. Depois disso todos vão dormir. Porem, o hanyou sente um cheiro muito familiar. Familiar ate de mais. Cambaleou ate adentrar na floresta. Aquele odor ficava cada vez mais forte. Uma sombra surge de trás das arvores, tomando forma....  
- K-Kikyou........

O hanyou pode sentir o odor dela. Sim, o odor daquela que amou há 50 anos atrás. Mas, mesmo assim, por que ainda pensava nela? Por que esse sentimento se tudo já não era a mesma coisa?  
- Inuyasha!  
- K-Kikyou...  
- Vejo que sentiu minha presença...  
- Kikyou... Por que esse ódio? Será que não percebe que Naraku nos enganou há 50 anos atrás?  
- CALA A SUA BOCA! Meu corpo se apenas se move por causa das almas das garotas mortas, mas, principalmente pelo ódio que possuo por você, Inuyasha!  
- DO QUE ESTA FALANDO? SAIBA QUE VOCE ESTA NO MEU CORAÇAO ETERNAMENTE, KIKYOU!  
- JÁ MANDEI VOCE CALAR ESSA SUA BOCA!

Porem, ele não obedeceu. Se aproximou dela, abraçando-a. Apesar de tentar curar a dor que ela deveria estar sentindo, não podia fazer mais nada pois, seu coração já pertencia a Kagome. A sacerdotisa sussurrava o nome dele, mas, algo a impediu de que deixasse ele continuar com aquele afeto. Aos poucos se soltou de Inuyasha, deixando-o confuso.  
- Kikyou.... Por quê?  
- Eu não posso! Eu já não o amo mais!  
- Mas, Kikyou....  
- Prefiro morrer a ficar com você..... Te enganando.....  
- Do que esta falando?  
- Não posso te enganar.... Eu n posso continuar com você sem ao menos sentir o que um dia eu senti! Adeus, Inuyasha!  
- P-para onde você vai?  
- Para o lugar que pertenço! Quem sabe um dia você decida viver comigo no inferno...

O yokai estava paralisado. Aquela miko se aproximava lentamente, abraçando-o. Aos poucos ela já tocava seu lábio ao dele. Uma grande luz estava se abrindo embaixo deles. Sim, era um buraco. Na verdade, a ligação entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos. Ele adormeceu. Estava inconsciente. Mas, pode sentir um grande aperto em seu coração, sabendo que essa seria a ultima vez que veria Kagome. Porem, aquela miko foi impedida. Sim, era Kagome. Esta tinha acertado uma flecha, próximo deles, chamando a atenção de Kikyou.  
- Maldita!  
- Kikyou! Solte o Inuyasha! Ele não quer ir pra o inferno com você!  
- Idiota! Ele quer a mim, será que não enxerga?

Assim, os youkais almas prenderam a colegial. Inuyasha ainda estava adormecido, mas, Kagome tentava acordá-lo. Porem foi em vão. Não podia mais segurar sua angustia, deixando algumas de suas lagrimas saírem, descendo por sua face. Seus olhos brilhavam pelo fato daquela água molhá-los. Enfim, o hanyou desperta ao sentir o cheiro dela. Sim, o cheiro daquela que tanto amava Kagome. Pode sentir a amargura que ela sentia. Logo, ele se soltou dos braços daquela que tanto amara há 50 anos atrás.  
- Inuyasha... - sussurrava Kikyou, comovida.  
- KAGOME! V-voce esta bem? Indagava Inuyasha, acabando com os youkais.  
-S-sim.... Obrigada!  
- INUYASHA! Gritava a miko, enfurecida.  
- KIKYOU! POR QUE FEZ ISSO? A KAGOME NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM ISSO!  
- Então ela é mais importante para você do que eu?

- Eu acho que já esta na minha hora de partir... Adeus Inuyasha!  
- Kikyou.... Aonde você vai?  
- Inuyasha.... Você descobrira quem realmente ama!  
- Quem eu realmente amo? Do que esta falando?

Ele ficou sem reposta. Kikyou já havia desaparecido com os yokais-almas naquela hora. O inferno havia sugando eles para seus devidos lugares. Sim, esse foi o fim da miko. Sua tortura seria seu julgamento. Sofreria sabendo que havia perdido para uma garota, aquele que um dia amou.  
O hanyou notou que Kagome também não estava mais ali. Teria visto tudo? Provavelmente. Inuyasha imaginava que ela teria se sentido bem chateada naquele momento, já que, havia chorado por ele. Mas por quê?  
Sem esperar, o hanyou correu atrás dela, farejando o seu cheiro único.  
- K-KAGOME! ESPERE!  
- Hu? O que você quer? - Indagava ela com tom furioso e ao mesmo tempo triste.  
- por que foi embora?  
- Eu não quero ser um problema para você, Inuyasha. Sei que estava te atrapalhando, já que, eu vi tudo.  
- T-tudo?  
- Sim, tudo! - Confirmava ela, indo embora  
- EI, KAGOME! AONDE VOCE VAI?

Ela não ouviu. Parecia que aquelas duas pessoas que tanto amava agora o desprezavam. Mais uma tarde se passou e ambos não se falavam. Eles precisavam voltar a procurar os fragmentos antes que Naraku achasse, mas, como se desculpariam?  
Kagome estava colhendo ervas para a vovó Kaede enquanto Inuyasha estava sentado na beira de um penhasco, pensando.  
- Parece que as tristezas de meu passado voltaram...... Acho que, estou sozinho de novo....

Enquanto isso, a colegial ainda ajudava as pessoas do vilarejo, colhendo ervas e trazendo medicamentos de sua Era para curá-las. Apesar de não querer dar o braço a torcer para aquele hanyou, sentiu seu coração apertar. Contudo, suas magoas foram interrompidas por Ayumi, a irmã mais nova de Inuyasha.  
- Kagome?  
- Ayumi, o que esta fazendo aqui?  
- É que você e o irmãozinho não se falam o dia todo.... O que aconteceu?  
- Não... Não é nada....  
- Você esta com um olhar muito triste.... Vocês brigaram?  
- Você é bem esperta, hein? - Replicava a jovem, sorrindo triste.  
- Meu irmãozinho disse a mesma coisa! - Concluía ela sorrindo - acho que você deveria conversar com ele.... Não sabe como esta sofrendo....  
- E-está dizendo que Inuyasha esta agüentando suas tristezas por minha causa?  
- Sim.... E não..... Pelo que ele me falou, teve sua infância muito dolorida e assim, viveu solitário por sua vida inteira..... Pelo menos até encontrar você...

Kagome não esperou e correu a procura dele. Contudo, demorou um pouco para achá-lo. Lá estava ele, no mesmo lugar. Ela se aproximou dele aos poucos. Inuyasha estava tão distraído pensando nela que achou que o aroma da colegial fosse apenas ilusão. Porem sentiu seu ombro ser tocado. Sim, era sua amada.  
- Inuyasha.... Podemos conversar?  
- Kagome.... Por acaso você.... Já se sentiu sozinha no mundo?  
- Bem.... Sim... Algumas vezes.... Confirmava ela, sentando-se ao lado dele "ele esta se referindo dele mesmo...."  
- S-Sério? Quando?  
- Me sentia solitária ate o dia em conheci você. Parecia que às vezes ninguém me entendia. Minhas amigas só perguntavam da minha vida. Minha família não se abre tão facilmente uns para os outros. Mas o que importa, não é? Às vezes penso que nada mudou....  
- E..... Você já sentiu a falta de alguém que você ama?  
- S-sim.... Mas por que esta me perguntando isso? "Ele deve estar se referindo a Kikyou..."  
- P-por nada... Mas, poderia me dizer de quem sentiu falta?  
- Bem.... Eu..... - dizia Kagome, corando muito  
- Não vai me dizer que....  
- Que o que? - Indagava a jovem, corando mais ainda.  
- Esquece! Afinal, de quem você sente falta? Q-quem você ama que já sentiu falta?  
- Hu? Me diga agora! Quem você acha que eu sinto falta? - Perguntava a colegial, avermelhando.  
- Na verdade.... Minha mente está confusa....  
- Hu?  
- E-eu ainda não sei o que realmente quero...  
- Você esta falando da....  
- Sim.... Eu já não sei o que penso sobre ela.... Só de lembrar vê-la indo embora.....

Novamente a jovem não estava mais lá. Inuyasha percebeu a besteira que disse para Kagome e decidiu procurá-la. Porem, dessa vez teve que ir farejando o chão já que a tinha perdido de vista. Foi sentindo aquele admirável cheiro ate sentir sua cabeça bater em alguma coisa. Sim, era a mochila de Kagome. Aquela mochila que deveria estar lotada de ramen (macarrão) e bugigangas.  
- Ai, minha cabeça! Levantava-se o hanyou com um galo na cabeça - hu? Sinto o cheiro de.... RAMEN! - Concluía Inuyasha, atacando a mochila.  
- INUYASHA!! - Gritava uma voz semelhante, puxando a cabeça dele para fora da mala.  
- Hu? K-Kagome?  
- Sai dai! O que está fazendo?  
- Ora, sua boba! Eu estou com fome!  
- Grrr... Ora seu......  
- Hu? Q-que cheiro é esse?  
- Cheiro?  
- É.... Você está com o cheiro dela.....  
*POF*  
- KAGOME! Por que me bateu?  
- Hunf! Eu vou para casa....  
- ESPERE AI!

Em segundos, Inuyasha a ultrapassou, impedindo que atravessasse o poço. A jovem colegial parou e apenas o encarou. Tentava disfarçar suas lagrimas, mas, ele já havia notado. O hanyou se aproxima dela aos poucos, com a intenção de poder mostrar quem realmente amava. Kagome apenas o observava se aproximar. Agora seus corpos estavam colados. Inuyasha toca seu lábio ao dela. A colegial pode sentir sua alma purificar suas magoas. Sentia as batidas aceleradas do coração daquele que tanto amava. Contudo, ela também sentiu a mão dele descer cada vez mais. Sim, já estavam tocando o assento da jovem.  
- INUYASHA! SENTA!

Porem, Kagome havia esquecido de um pequeno detalhe: eles estavam se abraçando e  
Inuyasha estava próximo e de frente para o poço. Assim, ambos caíram dentro deste. Chegando do outro lado se depararam com a situação. O hanyou em cima dela, a beijando e a colegial completamente corada. Mas, apesar de tudo, ouviram vozes vindo lá de cima. Sim, era o avô de Kagome e Sota, seu irmão caçula.  
- Sota, quero que você me ajude a limpar esse lugar.....sua irmã sempre esta na outra Era e por isso não posso pedir nada para ela.  
- Ta.  
- Primeiro, vamos verificar se há ratos por aqui.....  
- Kagome...quer parar de puxar a minha orelha?? Como você é chata! Replicava o hanyou, de dentro do poço.  
- SENTA!  
*CAPOF*  
- SUA IDIOTA! QUER PARAR COM ISSO?  
- Hunf! FOI VOCE QUEM SE ASSANHOU COMIGO!  
- Sota, venha aqui! Acho que conseguimos capturar dois ratos! Confirmava o avô  
- QUEM VOCE ESTA CHAMANDO DE RATO, SEU VELHOTE?  
- Pegue uma rede! Esse é dos bravos!  
- GRR! Eu vou fazer você engolir o que disse! Afirmava o hanyou, furioso, pulando o poço.  
- SENTA!  
*CAPOF*

Sim, o hanyou bateu a cara na caída do poço. Obviamente sabia que sua amada não deixaria ele atacar aquele velhote. A jovem começou a puxa-lo para baixo. Na verdade, ela estava tentando usa-lo para subir o poço e poder sair dali. Apesar de quase puxa-lo para baixo, agarrava no kimono dele para poder subir, tinha que fazer muita força já que aquela mochila básica dela não estava parecendo cooperar muito.  
- K-Kagome....o que esta fazendo? Perguntava o hanyou, da parte de seus ombros para cima, fora do poço.  
- Tentando subir....o que mais? Essa mochila esta muito pesada...  
- AI! Droga! Da para parar de me puxar? Daqui a pouco nos dois caímos!  
- Se segura firme então! Eu to subindo!  
- K-Kagome, vai com calma! O que é que você carrega nessa mochila afinal?  
- Apenas o básico...  
- B-basico?

Finalmente os dois saem dali e entram com os entes da garota, dentro de casa. A mãe dela logo chegou com uma comida na mesa, pois já estava na hora do jantar. Sim, já havia anoitecido.  
- Querida, que bom que chegou!  
- Oi mãe! Rebate a jovem, sorrindo  
- Ai, você não me disse que seu amigo com orelhas de cachorro vinha......espero que ele não se importe de comer ramen...  
- Ramen? Esta falando daquela coisa amarela que a Kagome leva para minha Era?  
- Sim....acho que você já conhece.....afirmava a mãe dela, sorrindo  
- O Inuyasha ama aquilo....nunca vi ninguém gostar tanto de ramen....interferia Kagome, sorrindo  
- Ah....eu.... dizia o hanyou enquanto corava.

Mais um belo jantar passou e Kagome já estava indo dormir quando viu Inuyasha dormindo em seu quarto, encostando-se à parede. Ele parecia estar com uma expressão de dor. Será que havia lutado enquanto brigaram?  
- K-Kagome....  
- Inuyasha....desculpe....eu acordei você...  
- e-eu não estava dormindo...  
- Ah... Inuyasha....posso te perguntar uma coisa?  
- Fale.....  
- Você andou lutando depois que nos brigamos?  
- Não, por que?  
- É que....voce parece estar com dor...  
- meu estomago dói.....  
- Hu?  
- acho que comi demais.....meu estomago esta pesado e doido...  
- Por que será ne? Ninguém mandou você comer 6 potes de ramen que nem um desesperado...

- Vamos.....deite-se na minha cama....  
- m-mas e você?  
- eu vou apenas ajuda-lo....minha tia me ensinou a anular um pouco da dor do paciente...

Ele a obedeceu. A colegial começou a toca-los aos poucos pois notou a sua dor. Realmente sua massagem havia melhorado muito desde a ultima vez. Inuyasha apesar de estar doido, aos poucos sentia aquela aflição sumir. Porem ele fingiu estar dormindo, esperando ela se aproximar. Assim, Kagome chegou com seu rosto muito perto do dele mas, sentiu ser abraçada, ele começou a beija-la.  
- Inuyasha!  
- ...... ele apenas ficou em silencio, sorrindo  
- v-voce esta sorrindo??? Indagava a colegial, surpresa  
- hu?  
- posso te dizer uma coisa?  
- o que?  
- você fica bem melhor assim!

- o que foi?  
- esta me deixando sem jeito.....  
- desculpe! Concluía ela, sorrindo

Enfim, ambos foram dormir. Inuyasha acabou dormindo ali mesmo, abraçando-a.  
Mais uma manha surgiu e Kagome se levantou para tomar café para ir para aula pois suas aula começavam hoje. Porem, o telefone toca. Era Yuka avisando que pegaria a sua amiga para irem juntas para o colégio. Contudo, Inuyasha acorda. Ele estava sem camisa e estava indo para a sala. A campainha toca.  
- Eu atendo!  
- obrigada, Inuyasha! Hu? N-NÃO ESPERE!

Tarde de mais. O hanyou abre a porta e se da de cara com a amiga de Kagome. Ela apenas observou aquele par de orelhas que o garoto possuía. A jovem sorriu, deixando-o muito sem jeito. Kagome correu ate a porta e tentou distrair seu amado pois estava chamando muito a atenção. As duas humanas saíram e o hanyou fechou a porta. Estava se espreguiçando quando pode ouvir a conversa daquelas duas com a ajuda de suas orelhas super sensíveis.  
- Yuka, por que você não senta do meu lado hoje?  
- tudo bem!  
*CAPOF*  
- Kagome, ouviu isso?  
- O que? " aiaiai...eu falei o que não devia"  
- Esse barulho....veio da sua casa....  
- Ah! Deve ter sido meu avo....ele vive caindo da escada quando acorda....

Nao muito longe dali.....  
- Kagome.....voce me paga!

Kagome e Yuka já se encontravam dentro da sala. Ainda estavam no começo da primeira aula. O professor falava tão devagar que elas mal conseguiam abrir os olhos. Contudo, a sonolência foi interrompida por Erri, uma das amigas da jovem.  
- Como foram suas férias, Kagome?  
- AHH! Foram ótimas! Eu e o Inuyasha nos divertimos muito e...  
- Hu? O que foi? Por que parou?  
- N-não....nada...

As primeiras aulas passaram rápidas e sem que percebessem já estava no intervalo. Aquele mesmo grupo de garotas conversava na cantina. Pelo menos ate a interferência de Houjo, o aluno da classe B. O jovem puxou a colegial para si, a beijando. Kagome ficou paralisada, mas, conseguiu se soltar. Obviamente as amigas dela já acharam que era mais um motivo para tentavam fazer aqueles dois ficarem juntos. Mas, o que Inuyasha acharia dessa situação?  
O sinal toca e todos estavam voltando para suas devidas salas. Porem, o jovem sente-se sendo puxado. Era Inuyasha, irado com a situação. Ele nunca perdoaria aquele humano já que, ficava dando em cima de sua amada Kagome. O hanyou fechou um de seus punhos, acertando em cheio o rosto do garoto. Inuyasha ignorava aquele humano o qual tentava se , uma das amigas da colegial estava presenciando a situação e assim correu avisá-la. Obviamente a garota levou sermão do professor já que chegou atrasada. Encabulada, ela entra e se senta.  
- Kagome....  
- Hu? O que foi?  
- Seu amigo.... replicava a jovem, sem ar.  
- Amigo???  
- É...aquele de cabelos prateados.....  
- " Inuyasha....." O que tem ele?  
- E-ele....estava....ele estava....  
- Fala logo! O que ele estava fazendo?  
- ELE ESTAVA SURRANDO O HOUJO!  
- O-O QUE??  
- SIM! E-eu vi com meus próprios olhos...  
- Professor!  
- Sim, o que foi srta Higurashi?  
- Eu preciso dar uma saída...um amigo meu esta batendo em um aluno da outra classe....  
- Srta Higurashi, você quer mesmo que eu acredite nessa historia?  
- PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! PRECISAMOS DA KAGOME HIGURASHI AGORA! Interferia o diretor, na porta da sala.  
- D-diretor? O que esta fazendo aqui?  
- Um jovem esta espancando Houjo....precisamos da garota! Parece que o jovem de cabelos prateados conhece ela.....  
- Certo! Srta Higurashi.....dessa vez passa! Mas, em breve acertaremos as contas.

Kagome agradece seu mentor e segue o diretor. Chegando na cantina a colegial grita o nome do meio yokai, fazendo-o soltar o humano o qual estava já se encontrava gravemente ferido. Eles apenas se olhavam ate a jovem começar a caminhar em sua direção. Ela para na frente dele, fitando-o com um olhar, cujo já dava para imaginar a ira que Kagome estava sentindo. Inuyasha apenas congelou. Parecia que suas espinhas ósseas iriam saltar para fora. O hanyou estava completamente sem palavras naquele momento, apenas prestando atenção no que os olhos dela queriam dizer. Ele tentava não olhá-la, mas, era quase impossível. Não queria dar o braço a torcer, assim, virou a cara, ignorando-a. Uma das coisas que menos queria admitir era que, estava com ciúmes. Enfim, o diretor leva Kagome até a sala dele.  
- Srta Higurashi, o que pode me explicar sobre o que aconteceu?  
- Bem...eu...  
- Sabia que aquele garoto esta gravemente ferido? Como acha que iremos explicar para os pais dele?  
- Bem...Sr Diretor...eu apenas posso dizer que sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu. Meu amigo é muito esquentado. Sabe, ele tem um temperamento forte e um pouco difícil de se lidar...  
- Espero que isso não se repita!  
- Sim, sr!

A colegial estava liberada da ultima aula para poder levar o hanyou para casa. Chegando em casa ela ainda o olhava com fúria. Seus olhos negros chegavam a brilhar. Inuyasha não sabia como responder o porque de ter feito aquilo. As suas palavras estavam presas em sua mente. Sempre que iria se declarar, sua voz parecia sumir. Assim, emudeceu. Seus olhos tentavam evitá-la, mas, sua mente não parava de ponderar sobre , Kagome foi para seu quarto sem dizer nada. Inuyasha a seguiu porem, recuou na metade do caminho. Sua vontade era de ir ate lá e abraçá-la, mas, parecia que seu corpo o impedia. Algo fazia com que ele não desse mais um passo se quer. Seria a decisão que o deixaria arrependido? Seria a determinação que poderia fazê-lo perder Kagome para sempre?  
Apesar de tudo, algumas palavras foram sussurradas de seus doces lábios.  
- Kagome....me perdoe...

Inuyasha se retirou, indo direto para a arvore sagrada. Mas, o que ele não sabia era que, Kagome havia escutado aquelas palavras. Como se já não bastasse isso, ela deixava lagrimas caírem. Eram lagrimas da desilusão. Podia se lembrar claramente do que o hanyou havia dito dela na praia, mas, então por que ele ainda pensava na Kikyou? Por que ele dizia que estava em duvida sobre o que sentia sobre ela?  
A colegial tentava se concentrar nos estudos, mas, daquele jeito era impossível. Seu caderno já estava ficando encharcado com toda aquela magoa. Ela não conseguia chorar nem estudar, apenas pensava naquele que tanto amava. Um meio yokai chamado Inuyasha.  
Kagome não havia reparado que a janela estava aberta o que pode possibilitar o yokai de ouvi-la e vê-la, chorando. Ele podia sentir seu coração espremer aos poucos. Parecia que seu peito doía cada vez mais. Por um instante se sentiu culpado. Sabia que quando ela chorava daquele jeito so podia ser por causa dele. Assim, a observou.  
Um tempo se passou e o hanyou percebeu que ela havia parado de soluçar. Curioso para saber o que estava acontecendo, ele foi ate a janela do quarto. Inuyasha a encontra dormindo. Parecia um anjo. Porem, notou a delicada face da jovem, molhada. Apesar de estar adormecida, seus olhos ainda molhavam seu lindo rosto. Alguém sussurrava seu nome. Era ela. Ela ainda não havia visto Inuyasha. Assim, continuou.  
- Porque Inu-kun? Tudo que vc me disse era mentira?Você ama mesmo a Kikyou não é? Então porque mentiu para mim? Dizia ela, acordando tristemente.  
Os olhos do yokai se encheram de lagrimas. Inuyasha as enxugou antes que sua amada pudesse ver. Sem esperar, ele saiu.  
Aflição, angustia, desespero, desilusão, ansiedade. Essas eram algumas das conseqüências que ambos passavam. Sera que algum dia esse tormento teria fim?  
Kagome se levanta pois o telefone havia tocado. Era Yuka novamente.  
- Kagome.....?  
- Oi, Yuka!  
- Como vai? Esta pensando em sair hoje?  
- Bem, não....  
- OTIMO! Eu e as meninas estamos combinando de ir a lanchonete....vamos?  
- Bem...eu...  
- Estou passando ai...  
-Espere Yuka! Desligou.....

Kagome logo correu para se arrumar. Alguns minutos depois estava pronta e naquele mesmo instante sua amiga chegou. Ela correu ate fora de casa para cumprimentá-la mas, algo fazia com que a jovem sentisse um aperto em seu coração. Kagome olhou para aquela mesma arvore e viu ele, Inuyasha, olhando para o nada. O hanyou apenas observava o céu com um ar de tristeza. Será que aquela historia se resumiria apenas em lagrimas?  
- Kagome..  
- O que foi, Erri?  
- Não acha que seu amigo esta muito estranho?  
- Hunf! Deixa ele la! Precisa refletir sobre o que fez! E como esta o Houjo?  
- Melhor....mas ainda muito ferido....

Em pouco tempo elas se encontraram com suas outras amigas. Kagome aparentava estar um pouco nervosa. Aquilo estava preocupando as outras garotas. Contudo, ela não quis responder. Estava emudecida a maior parte do tempo. Enfim, ela voltou para casa. A colegial olhou para o alto e la estava ele no mesmo lugar. Kagome sussurrava seu nome mas, parecia que ele não estava escutando.  
-" Maldição! Por que isso esta acontecendo? Eu não tenho duvidas que eu amo ela mas, por que ainda penso na Kikyo? A única razão disso so pode ser minha culpa....eu me sinto culpado pela morte dela....será essa a minha resposta?"  
- INUYASHA!  
- Hu?  
- AH! FINALMENTE! DESCE DAÍ, EU PRECISO FALAR COM VOCE!  
- .... "ela ainda esta furiosa?!?"

Após um curto período de conversa, ele percebeu que essa seria um ótima oportunidade para demonstrar quem realmente a amava. Mas como?  
Ela o convidou para ir ao shopping e para não piorar as coisas, ele aceitou. Chegando la, Kagome puxava o hanyou para la e para ca. Ate que ele estava se divertindo com a situação, afinal, estavam juntos e isso é o que importava. Porem, Inuyasha parou, fazendo sua amada quase cair no chão. Mas, ele a segura, impedindo que isso coram.  
- Inuyasha....por que parou?  
- Esse cheiro.....é um yokai...  
- O que?  
- Ele esta aqui dentro!  
- Inuyasha! O-o que esta fazendo? Indagava a jovem, curiosa  
- Farejando, ué!

O hanyou estava farejando como um cachorro, como das vezes que fazia para encontrar seus amigos. Kagome estava ficando muito constrangida com aquela situação. Muitas pessoas já estavam notando a presença deles. Ele se levanta. Já havia sentido que o próprio yokai estava vindo para já se aprontavam para tirar o yokai dali mas, recuaram quando uma sombra parou atrás deles, fazendo-os desmaiarem. Ele tinha a aparencia de um tigre, mas, possuía forma humana. Suas orelhas eram muito parecidas com a do Inuyasha, porem, listradas, seus cabelos eram longos, de tonalidade louro para alaranjado. Seus olhos eram azuis muito claros e ele tinha um traje usado com pele de tigre. Suas botas pareciam garras. Seus braços eram cobertos pela epiderme do felino da qual ligava ate seu abdômen, parecendo mais com um agasalho. Sua cabeça era coberta com a metade de uma cabeça do animal(da mandíbula superior para cima)e finalmente sua parte inferior do kimono era feita do mesmo tecido.  
- Ora, ora! Será que meus olhos estão me enganando? Ou você esta sendo levado para passear, Inuyasha?  
- Grrr! Maldito! O QUE VOCE DISSE?? DA ONDE ME CONHECE?  
- Não conheco!  
*CAPOW*(cai de pernas pro ar)  
- Mas ouvi falar muito sobre você!  
- O QUE QUER AQUI?  
- A jóia! Me entregue a jóia e não torturarei tanto vocês!  
- ORA! E QUEM É VOCE PARA VIR ME DIZER ISSO?  
- Me desculpem, eu não me apresentei....meu nome é Tora.....mas para que saber não é? Vocês vão morrer mesmo!

O yokai estava prestes a atacar, mas, seu alvo era Kagome por causa dos fragmentos. Contudo, Inuyasha interferiu o ataque, recebendo-os. Estava ficando muito ferido e seu corpo já estava todo arranhado. Sua veste já estava completamente rasgada. Tora finalmente conseguiu envenena-lo. Sim, apesar de ser um felino, seu veneno era pior do que uma cascavel. Inuyasha pode sentir aquelas presas perfurarem seu ombro, fazendo-o sangrar muito. Kagome apenas gritava seu nome. O hanyou tentou atacar seu adversário porem, seu corpo paralizou após seu ultimo ataque o qual, acertou o yokai. Parecia que esse veneno fazia efeito muito rápido. Ele se ajoelhou com sua mão sobre seu ombro, vendo seu oponente partindo. Mas por que? As únicas palavras dele foram:  
- Inuyasha! Quando você morrer, matarei a sua amiga e ficarei com os fragmentos! Um dia nos veremos!

Ouvindo aquelas palavras, Kagome ajuda seu amado a se levantar. Ao chegarem em casa, a colegial ficou sabendo que suas amigas iriam jantar em sua casa. Mas, antes de tudo, precisava cuidar daquele hanyou, ferido.  
- Inuyasha....tome um banho....para desinfetar esse ferimento ai quando estiver vestido você me avisa que, eu trago algo para passar nele.  
- Hurum...  
- Se lembra de como se usa o shampu e a torneira não é?  
- Ah...mais ou menos....  
- Aiai....qualquer coisa me chame...

Assim, ele chegou no banheiro. Olhou para todas aquelas coisas modernas e logo lhe veio um branco na cabeça. Não se lembrava de mais nada de como se usava aquelas coisas estranhas mas mesmo assim seu orgulho era maior. Iria aprender a usa-las sem a ajuda de uma humana.  
- Torneira esquerda....agua fria....ou será a quente? Droga! Estou confuso! Replicava ele enquanto deixava a água correr, assim, entrando na água.- AHHHHHH! TA QUENTE! TA QUENTE! Exclama ele, derrubando shampu dentro da banheira.- MALDICAO! ESTOU SENDO COBERTO POR BOLHAS!

Depois de muita zona durante o banho, ele finalmente consegue tirar as bolhas de seu corpo mas, estava muito quente pois, ainda não havia descoberto como se usava a água fria. E mesmo que descobrisse, já seria tarde. Ele berrava apenas de toalha, chamando pela Kagome. Ele caminhou ate a sala, mas, notou que havia duas amigas de sua amada, sentadas no sofá. Elas coraram e logo começaram a berrar. Logo, a própria colegial correu para ver o que estava acontecendo.  
- KAGOME!!! SEU NAMORADO É MUITO LINDO!! Exclamava Yuka  
- Já estava na hora de arrumar um, não é? Indagava Erri  
- Na-namorado?  
- Ele tem o corpo tão perfeito!  
- Feh! Que humanas estranhas! Kagome, que amigas são essas que olham para o namorados dos outros?  
- Bem...eu....AHHHH! INUYASHA! O QUE ESTA FAZENDO DE TOALHA AQUI NA SALA? Berrava ela, corando de mais  
- Te procurando!  
- Kagome, você não vai nos apresentar? Por que escondeu da gente?  
- Bem...eu.....sim! isso mesmo! O Inuyasha é meu namorado!  
- Hu? Perguntava o hanyou, corando- M-MAS DO QUE É QUE VOCE ESTA FALANDO?  
- Quieto, Inu-kun! Hehe! Ele é um brincalhão!  
- Quem é brincalhão aqui? AIII! Indagava ele, levando um pisao no pe.  
- E essas orelhas? São de verdade?  
- Bem....sim....!  
- E cadê o beijo?  
- B-beijo??  
- Sim, todos os namorados se beijam, queremos que você nos prove que ele é seu....

Ela não teve para falar pois Kagome já estava sendo beijada pelo hanyou. Esquecendo que estava completamente só de toalha, a abraça. Acidentalmente seu pano cai, fazendo com que ele sentisse isso.  
- K-Kagome....  
- Hu?  
- N-não olhe para baixo...  
- P-por que não!  
- Não importa! Apenas não olhe para baixo  
- AHHH!

Sim, ela olhou para baixo mas felizmente não viu nada já que, Inuyasha a beijou, levantando sua face. Ele pegou a toalha discretamente para que as amigas dela não visse, pois ele estava atrás do corpo de sua amada, tampado tudo que deveria. O yokai apenas sente aquele puxões de orelha novamente, sendo levado ate o quarto.  
- SEU TARADO!  
- M-mas Kagome....  
*BAM*(ela bate a porta, deixando-o la dentro)  
- SENTAAAAA!  
*CAPOF*

Depois do jantar aquelas duas humanas voltaram para casa e Kagome entrou no quarto, esperando vê-lo vestido. Ela trazia consigo alguns remédios. Um desses medicamentos possuía um cheiro forte e não havia agradado nada Inuyasha. Sim, antídoto se chamava água oxigenada. Apenas ele podia sentir aquele forte odor. Kagome passava aquilo no braço dele o que o assustava. So de notar que seu ferimento borbulhava já pensava que seu braço iria cair. Ela sorriu, explicando que iria apenas desinfetar a lesão. Ele dormiu na cama dela. A jovem acordou durante a madrugada, pois, havia escutado gemidos de dor vindo dele. Acariciava o formoso peito daquele hanyou. Ele sorriu, o que fazia ela continuar.  
Na manha seguinte ambos acordaram. Ela para ir a escola e ele para admira-la.  
- Kagome...  
- Inuyasha...ja acordou?  
- Sim....Kagome....aquela massagem que você fez.....foi real?  
- Aham....respondia a jovem, corando  
- Não sabia que suas mãos estavam ficando tão boas....mas, o seu cheiro ainda é melhor....  
- Inuyasha......

Kagome deixou um lindo sorriso escapar, pois, havia notado que Inuyasha já se sentia melhor. Mesmo assim, não podia faltar aula e por esse motivo, se apressou. Sem que percebesse, foi seguida pelo hanyou. Estava no meio da aula de matemática, tentando se concentrar nos estudos, mas, se tornou impossível quando aquele meio yokai aparece na janela, sentado que nem cachorro. Ela tentava chamar a atenção dele, mas, foi em vão. Percebendo a distração da aula, o professor a manda para fora. A jovem estava com medo de que alguém visse Inuyasha, principalmente quando saísse de sala. Por esse motivo, ela usou o rosário, fazendo-o cair andar abaixo. Ninguém entendeu o porque dela gritar, mas, dava-se para notar uma expressão de alivio no rosto dela. Kagome correu ate onde poderia encontrar Inuyasha. Enfim, ela consegue acha-lo, espatifado no chão.  
- K-Kagome.....por que fez isso?  
- Ai, Inuyasha! Que idéia foi aquela de ficar na janela? E se alguém te visse?  
- Feh!

Depois de tudo, ambos voltam para o corredor. Pelo menos ate a colegial sair do castigo. Mas, como aquilo poderia ser um castigo se estava ao lado de quem amava?  
A conversa daquele casal foi interrompida por vozes. Sim, ambas muito semelhantes. Pareciam preocupadas. Mal pararam para pensar e Kagome já tinha que estar na sala, pois, o sinal já havia tocado. O hanyou esperou do lado de fora impacientemente. Na hora do intervalo a colegial não o encontra. Onde poderia ter se metido? Como encontraria um yokai pelo colégio em menos de 30 minutos? Contudo, felizmente ela o vê, falando com seu irmão mais novo, Sota.  
- Irmão-cachorro...  
- O que é?  
- Você sabe historia, não sabe?  
- Feh! É claro!  
- Então.....pode me ajuda a estudar? É que eu tenho uma prova daqui a pouco e preciso de ajuda...  
- Hunf!  
- Por favor...persistia o pequeno, com olhares de pena  
- Esta bem! Esta bem! Mas não se acostume!

O hanyou ate que estava se saindo bem como professor. Um par de olhos o observava. Estes fitavam cada palavra e movimento que yokai fazia. Aos poucos Kagome se aproximou daqueles dois, tão concentrados. Apoiou sua mão sobre o ombro de seu amado, assustando-o.  
- AHHH!  
- AHHHHH!  
- K-Kagome?! Q-QUE IDEIA FOI ESSA?  
-Hu? O que vocês estão fazendo?  
- O irmão-cachorro esta me ajudando a estudar! Replicava Sota, sorridente  
- eu......  
- VOCE É PERFEITO! Interferia alguém muito conhecido  
- D-diretor?  
- Higurashi! Você conhece esse garoto?  
- Bem....sim...  
- Ótimo! Meu jovem, como se chama?  
- Inuyasha....  
- Não gostaria de dar aula para os alunos do 1- ano?  
- O QUE??? Pergunta o casal ao mesmo tempo  
- Sim! Eu percebi que você tem uma perseverança incrível para ensinar!  
- Feh!  
- Sua primeira aula será daqui 5 minutos!  
- M-mas...  
- O QUE? EI ESPERE AI!  
- Nada de "mas" Srta Higurashi! O sr Inuyasha será seu novo professor e pronto!

Ambos ficaram em silencio, apenas observando o diretor se distanciar. Não podiam acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Um hanyou temperamental seria professor de Kagome? Felizmente ele usava boné o que evitaria confusão. Enfim, o momento havia chegado e as duas próximas aulas seriam Historia. A colegial acompanhou seu novo mentor ate a sala. Chegando la todos os observam.  
- KAGOME! Gritavam suas amigas, se aproximando- Ei! O que o seu namorado esta fazendo aqui?  
- Ele será nosso professor substituto....  
- Espero que ele saiba dar aula pois, o nosso ultimo professor era muito ruim....  
- É você tem razão! Mas, acredito que o Inuyasha saberá dar aula!  
- Hu? O que?  
- Ah! Parece que você esta meio perdido....olha! Esse é o nosso conteúdo de historia! E é sobre isso que você terá que explicar....rebatia Yuka, ansiosa pela nova aula  
- Sobre a Era Feudal?  
- Sim! Ai, como eu amo essa matéria! Interferia Erri, contente  
- A.....ta....

Assim, a aula começou. No começo não eram muitos que prestavam atenção. Inuyasha ficava parado la na frente, esperando que os alunos notassem a sua presença. O hanyou apenas os olhava com frieza. Seu jeito sério demonstrava que ele não estava la para brincadeiras. Conseqüentemente isso conseguiu chamar a atenção deles já que, normalmente seus outros mentores teriam gritado ou tirado fora de sala. O hanyou continuou a matéria, explicando sobre o surgimento da Era Feudal e dos fatores importantes que nelas existiam. Como por exemplo, a crença da existência dos yokais. Ele começou a ditar algumas coisas importantes e todos anotaram. Ninguém tinha visto um professor de historia que dessa aula como um dos personagens que nela existiram. Aquilo eram novidade para eles e logo, o interesse pelo conteúdo veio a tona. Haviam coisas que nem Kagome sabia. Contudo, uma duvida surgiu.  
- Sensei.....  
- Hu?  
- Se as pessoas acreditavam nos yokais, elas deviam já ter visto um, não é?  
- "Se você soubesse que esta de frente para um não estaria me perguntando isso" Bem....é.....acredito que no passado os yokais existiam e por causa disso, muitos humanos morriam....  
- Obrigada! agradecia a aluna, satisfeita com a explicação.

Novamente ele voltou a explicar mas, pode notar que Kagome o olhava. Um lindo sorriso saia de seu rosto enquanto ela o fitava. Isso fez o yokai sorrir, sem ninguém entender o porque. Com o tempo a expressão da colegial mudou. Parecia irritada com alguma coisa. Sim, as amigas dela estavam se derretendo pela mesma pessoa que ela amava. No final da primeira aula, o hanyou se sentou no degrau, dando um tempo para os alunos esfriarem a cabeça. Kagome se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dele, sorrindo.  
- Ate que você não esta se saindo tão mal, Inuyasha.....  
- Ah....o-obrigado.... rebatia ele, corando  
- Sabe, nunca entendi tanto historia quanto estou entendendo agora!  
- C-como assim? Você não vive indo para minha Era? Como é que não iria entender sobre ela?  
- Sim, é verdade, mas, muitas das coisas que você disse, o meu último professor nem tinha comentado!  
- Feh! É claro! Ele não vive la para dizer muitas das coisas que eu disse....  
- Você tem razão! Concluía a jovem, rindo

Alguns minutos depois as mesmas amigas de Kagome se aproximaram. Elas eram mais puxa-saco do que qualquer outra coisa e como havia gamado no seu novo mentor, não perderiam essa chance. A colegial estava morrendo de ciúmes, mas, não podia fazer nada. Porem, elas não receberam tanta atenção quanto a amiga delas. Contudo, Inuyasha percebeu que um jovem rebelde se aproximava. Este se julgava o maioral por ter sido líder de uma gangue da pesada em seu passado. Mas, isso não se compara com um legitimo hanyou do autentico passado. E como não era muito difícil mudar o humor do yokai, o garoto o conseguiu deixar ele colérico.  
- Ei, cara de cachorro!  
- Grrr! Do que você me chamou? "será que minhas orelhas estão aparecendo?"  
- Você ouviu! Ou será que também é surdo?  
- ORA SEU! EU VOU CORTAR SUA GARGANTA IMUNDA! Gritava Inuyasha, enfurecido, retirando a Tessaiga  
- INUYASHA! Interferia a colegial, olhando-o, irada  
- K-Kagome?  
- sent...... sussurrava a jovem, discretamente " não posso chamar muito a atenção mas, eu sei que Inuyasha vai conseguir me ouvir"  
-*glump* ele recua, soltando a Tessaiga(ele ainda não havia tirado ela da bainha)  
- Ufa....por pouco! Refletiam ambos, observando o kotodama brilhar.

Aquilo havia chamado muito o interesse dos estudantes. Por que ele usava uma espada e por que Kagome gritava com ele? Inuyasha volta a se sentar no degrau. Aquele mesmo jovem revoltado tentou acertar o rosto dele enquanto estava distraído. Porem, foi inútil. Obviamente o hanyou esquivou com muita facilidade o que deixou os colegiais boquiabertos. Assim, a aula continuou. Os alunos pareciam todos satisfeitos com o novo mentor. Não havia palavras para definir a excelente aula que ele dava. Enfim, todos foram para casa. Novamente Inuyasha se entupiu de ramen, mas, dessa vez não passou tão mal. As vezes parecia que queria mais daquela massagem da colegial. Para a sorte dele, seu desejo foi realizado. Depois da digestão, o meio yokai foi tomar banho. Sua amada apenas suspirava ao lembrar daquelas aulas de manha. De como tinham sido boas, principalmente, por causa do hanyou. Enquanto isso, ele finalmente conseguia aprender a usar aquelas coisas que os humanos chamavam de chuveiro, torneira Q e F, xampus, esponjas, etc!  
Alguns minutos depois, A colegial se levantou e caminhou ate a cozinha, pois estava com sede. Contudo, ela parou no meio do caminho quando viu o seu amado de frente para o espelho do banheiro, apenas de toalha a qual cobria o seu musculoso corpo. Com outro desses panos, ele enxugava aquele lindo e único par de orelhas. A cena era tão rara que fez a jovem sorrir novamente. Ele pode sentir o cheiro dela e quando viu, ela ainda estava o olhando. Após o silencio, Inuyasha se trocou e ambos foram para o quarto. O yokai foi ate a janela, admirando as estrelas. Sua amada dormia ao seu lado. E assim, mais uma noite se passou.  
O inverno veio rápido e com ele a geada. Amanheceu. Kagome como sempre foi a primeira a acordar. Novamente se encontravam abraçados. Ele a abraçava pelas costas enquanto cheirava seu pescoço. Não queria sair dali, mas, algo chamou sua atenção la fora. Sim, eram flocos de neve. A primeira manha de neve do inverno........

Aqueles pequenos flocos eram admirados por Kagome. Ela por algum motivo se sentia próspera, mas, esta não era uma prosperidade qualquer, esta era chamada de amor. Contudo, sua face rapidamente alterou. Sua satisfação transformou-se em preocupação. Sim, tudo porque havia notado que em pleno inverno, aquele hanyou dormia sem camisa. Não queria acordá-lo, mas, também não queria deixá-lo daquele jeito. De qualquer forma, a colegial podia sentir seu rosto esquentar e seu coração bater acelerado. Sua face corava cada vez que contemplava aquele peito formoso do yokai. Entretanto, conseguiu cobri-lo e ao mesmo tempo, ouvindo um doce sussurro chamando seu nome.  
- Kagome....  
- Inuyasha...? Desculpe, eu acordei você....  
- Eu não pude deixar de sentir o seu cheiro...  
- Bem....eu.... retornava a jovem, corada  
- Kagome!! Interferia uma voz familiar  
- É a minha mãe! Eu já volto!  
- Ahm....ta.....

Chegando ate onde sua mãe estava, Kagome questionou. Precisava ajudar a limpar a casa desde cedo já que, seus familiares iriam almoçar la. Desculpou-se por acordar a filha daquele jeito. A colegial replicou, dizendo que, não estava dormindo. Assim, ambas sorriram. Logo, a jovem estudante preparou um ótimo café da manha e colocou sobre uma bandeja. Ao se reencontrar novamente com Inuyasha, o encontra se levantando. Mas, como estava desagasalhado, ela o impede de sair da cama. Deixando assim, a comida de lado.  
- Grrr! Que idéia é essa Kagome?  
- Quer pegar um resfriado, é?  
- Feh! Resfriados são para humanos!  
- Você é meio-humano...  
- Hunf!  
- Ei, Inuyasha....  
- O que foi?  
- senta!  
*CAPOW*

Nem ao menos dando tempo para Inuyasha fazer sua famosa pergunta, sente que rapidamente Kagome o levanta por trás, com a esperança de conseguir colocar a roupa dele. Porém, estava difícil. Apesar do hanyou estar meio atordoado com a queda, ainda conseguia se mover espontaneamente. A colegial precisaria apelar se quizesse sair vitoriosa. Mas como? Uma luz surgiu para ela quando sua mãe entrou no quarto. Percebeu que Inuyasha estava mais inquieto do que antes. Não sabia o porque, mas, algo o incomodava.  
- ARGH! KAGOME! ME LARGA!  
- Querida, por que esta segurando o seu amigo com orelhas de cachorro?  
- Ah, mãe! Esse teimoso não quer colocar um agasalho!  
- Feh! ME LARGA! Retomava o hanyou, mais inquieto  
- QUIETO! Gritava a colegial, prensando seus braços contra o tórax dele  
- GRRR!  
- Querida, o que seu amigo tem?  
- Não sei, mãe! Ele ficou mais agitado depois que você entrou! Hu?  
- O que foi, querida?  
- Que vidrinho é esse?  
- Ah, sim, eu estava trazendo a sua acetona que você me emprestou ontem.  
- Acetona, é?  
- *glump* K-Kagome?! concluia o hanyou, assustado com os olhares dela

A colegial pega o pequeno frasco, deixando assim, perto de Inuyasha. Sabia que este tinha um faro muito sensível, do mesmo modo que seus outros sentidos. Aquele odor estava penetrando no yokai. Aquilo era insuportável, mas como sairia dali sem machucar quem mais ama?  
Seu organismo começou a ficar vulnerável, suas mãos apoiavam o chão enquanto suportavam seu corpo, seus sentidos ficavam cada vez mais embaciados. Logo, foi entregue. Uma humana havia o vencido. Aos poucos, seus olhos abriam lentamente. A primeira coisa que viu foi o chão, assim, se levantou. La estava ela, o olhando com um lindo sorriso.  
- Kagome, por que fez aquilo? Droga! Ainda consigo sentir aquele maldito cheiro!  
- Desculpe, Inuyasha! Mas foi a única solução que achei para você me deixar colocar o seu kimono. E alem disso, eu apenas fechei e abri o vidrinho...foi muito rápido para você ter desmaiado.....acho que você já deveria estar atordoado quando antes da minha mãe chegar!  
- Falando nisso....cada aquela humana?  
- Ela saiu para fazer compras para o almoço...

Mesmo depois de se desculparem, ambos estavam em silencio, principalmente Inuyasha. Um curto período depois, Kagome percebe a expressão fascinada do estava olhando fixamente para seu corpo. Pensou em dar um tapa nele mas, preferiu usar o rosário, como de costume. La estava ele, no chão novamente. Levantou enfurecido, questionando-a.  
- SUA MALUCA! POR QUE FEZ ISSO?  
- ORA, você quem é tarado, Inuyasha!  
- TARADO? SO POR QUE APRECIO CORPOS BONITOS?*glump*  
- O-O QUE?? Indagava a jovem, corando  
- Ahm....nada... "é agora que eu apanho"  
- Ah, esquece! Já brigamos de mais por hoje!  
- "e-ela não me bateu???"

Kagome não sabia ao certo o porque deles estarem brigando tanto naquele dia, pois sabia que o amava. Assim, correu ate ele, o abraçando. Lagrimas saiam de seus olhos, o que preocupava o hanyou. Ambos se abraçaram e aos poucos seus lábios se tocaram. Esperavam que aquela fosse a ultima vez que brigariam. Enfim, o almoço chegou e com ele, os familiares da colegial. Estavam todos reunidos; Kagome, seu avo, sua mãe, seu irmão, sua tia Ayka, sua prima Megumi, uma colega dela, Inuyasha e Buyou. Após o almoço, Megumi puxou sua amiga para o quarto de sua prima. E em pouco tempo, o hanyou e Sota chegaram ao mesmo local.  
- Inuyasha!!  
- Ai...é essa pirralha de novo.... exclamava o hanyou com um tom meio baixo  
- Ah! Inuyasha, Essa é a Karu, minha colega de sala.....Karu, esse é o namorado da minha prima... rebatia a jovenzinha, afável- Ei, primo.....nao é verdade que o Inuyasha tem orelhas de cachorro?  
- Aham!  
- A Karu não esta querendo acreditar...  
- Feh! Os humanos são tão tolos!  
- Ei, moço....replicava Karu, docemente- isso que a Megumi disse é verdade?  
- É claro!  
- E....eu posso ver?  
- Não!  
- A qual é o problema? Deixa vai....  
- Nem pensar! Afirmava o yokai, se retirando.

Sem parar para pensar, Megumi abre o berreiro, o que chama a atenção de todos. Kagome corre ate o seu quarto e se depara com três pequenos humanos e um hanyou sem o boné. Sua fúria se dirigiu para sua prima, pois, a colega dela chorava, acusando sua amiga. Dizia que a única coisa que queria era tocar naquelas orelhinhas do Inuyasha. Para a infelicidade deste, parecia que seria o único jeito daquela humana fechar a matraca. Seus tímpanos já estavam doidos com aquela choradeira toda. Assim, contra sua vontade, resolveu ceder. Aquilo deixou Kagome boquiaberta, fazendo com que um doce sorriso fosse encontrado em seu lábio.  
Uma hora depois o casal resolveu ir para outra Era, apesar do frio. Chegando la foram bem recebidos por Ayumi, a pupila de Inuyasha.  
- IRMAOZINHO! Corria a pequena, no colo de seu irmão  
- Ayumi! Que bom vê-la novamente!  
- Irmãozinho, você esta sorrindo!  
- Hu?  
- Você fica tão lindo assim!

- Vamos brincar? Esta um dia de neve ótimo para brincarmos!  
- Tem razão!  
- E então, vocês estão namorando? Interferia Ayumi  
- Ahm...eu.... replicava Kagome, corando  
- Claro que estamos! Que pergunta mais besta!  
- Ebaaa!! Agora seremos uma família feliz!  
- E mesmo se ela nao quisesse, eu a espionaria mais vezes! Afirmava Inuyasha, triunfante.  
- O QUE?  
-*glump* eu..... rebatia o hanyou, corando  
- Quer dizer que andou me espionando?  
- Feh! Não seja boba, Kagome! Eu nunca espionaria uma humana como você!  
- ORA SEU... SENTA!  
*CAPOW*

Chegando ao vilarejo, eles se encontram com Shippo e os outros. Assim, desfrutam o dia. Shippo, Ayumi e Kagome faziam um boneco de neve do Inuyasha, o qual o legitimo estava sentado igual a um cachorro, olhava pelo canto do olho. Mirok tentava aquecer Sango, massageando-a mas, a única coisa que conseguiu foi esquentar seu rosto com um tapa.  
- Ei, Inuyasha....  
- O que foi Shippo?  
- Por que você não vem se divertir com a gente?  
- Feh!  
- Afinal, a única coisa que o vi fazendo de útil hoje, foi ficar babando para a Kagome o dia inteiro!  
- ORA SEU...!  
- AHHH! Gritava o pequeno kitsune enquanto corria  
- VOLTE AQUI! Concluía o hanyou, correndo atrás dele

Já se encontravam a uma certa distancia dos outros. Shippo estava correndo tanto que nem havia percebido o rio congelado que havia a sua frente, pois, estava olhando para trás, de olho no yokai furioso o qual, ainda o perseguia. De nada adiantaria se esconder, pois ele teria o faro e as orelhas para encontrá-lo. Enfim, notou a presença do lago, mas, sua velocidade estava muito rápida. Havia perdido o controle de suas pernas, deslizando diretamente para o meio do flúmen. Por sorte, apenas finas rachaduras tinham se formado. Ainda teria chances de sair dali sem cair na água fria, mas, estas eram mínimas. O pequeno yokai tentou sair dali mas, o gelo acabou se quebrando. Enfim, ele acorda. Parecia estar sendo carregado por alguém. Podia enxergar um rosto, mas, estava embaçado. Este ser também aparentava estar congelando naquele rigoroso frio. A geada piora. O vento começou a ficar mais forte. As arvores balançavam, quase se quebrando. Assim, o pequeno kitsune pode enxergar uma luz. Na verdade, um vilarejo muito familiar. Sim, aquela casa era da Kaede. Mas, por que não estava passando frio? Olhou ao seu redor e pode sentir um tecido quente e confortável. Quem seria esse individuo?

Enfim, chegaram a cabana e Shippo pode ver o rosto daquele ser. Sim, era Inuyasha, congelando. Este havia emprestado seu kimono para poder esquentar o corpo do pequeno yokai o qual por pouco não morreu congelado. O hanyou havia arriscado sua vida por aquele que o provocava. Dava para ver os cortes que o frio havia feito no corpo dele. Estava congelando. Inuyasha chegou na porta da tal cabana, deixando todos preocupados. Kagome correu ao encontro do hanyou, o qual caiu de joelhos. Rapidamente ela retira uma toalha(??) de sua mochila, enxugando o corpo dele. Dava para senti-lo tremer porem, Inuyasha não acolhia. Shippo por sua vez, estava mais do que agradecido. Nunca imaginou que um dia aquele yokai teimoso o salvaria, arriscando a vida.  
- Que droga, Kagome! Eu sei me enxugar sozinho! Replicava o hanyou, corando muito  
- Ai, Inuyasha! Deixa de ser teimoso! Contrariava a jovem, decidida  
- Feh!

Assim, ela continuou. Sorria para ele mesmo sabendo que era acintoso. Aproveitando a ocasião, começou a secar aquele lindo par de orelhas, ignorando completamente as grosserias do dono destas. Logo, começou a passar aquele pano pelos braços dele, em seguida seu peito formoso e seu abdômen definido. Sua face corava a cada instante. Podia sentir a pele lisa a qual tocava. Ambos coravam. Ele por estar sendo tocado e ela por toca-lo. Enfim, enxugou as musculosas pernas do yokai, o qual estava com a parte inferior do kimono erguida. Acidentalmente, o silencio se quebra, deixando com que, um comentário surgisse.  
- Nossa.....que corpo perfeito...  
- O que?  
- Ahm....nada não! " nem acredito que estou tocando nas pernas dele.....sao tão fortes....."  
- Hunf!  
- " que coxas......perai! No que eu estou pensando?"

Mirok apenas olha o yokai com deboche. Toda vez que ele tentava sair dali para atingir o monge, era impedido. Realmente a colegial estava determinada a cuidar do seu amado, seja qual fosse as conseqüências. Enfim, Inuyasha se aconchegou e aos poucos seus olhos pesavam. Kagome o cobriu com uma toalha, para que não passasse frio. A noite chegou e assim, foram dormir. Ela o abraçava com força na tentativa de esquenta-lo. Pois ainda estava preocupada com o meio yokai, mas, logo foi entregue ao cansaço.  
Na manha seguinte, a estudante acorda assustada. Seu amado não estava perto da fogueira, muito menos dentro da cabana. Seu kimono ainda estava úmido e isso so poderia dizer que, ele estava la fora apenas com uma simples toalha sobre o peito. Em seguida, ela corre ao seu encontro. Por sorte ele estava por perto, sentando em uma pedra proxima ao fim do penhasco. Observou que este estava concentrado. A imensidão do céu, fascinava o yokai. Aquelas luzes refletiam sobre seus claros olhos. Sim, aquilo era chamado de aurora boreal.  
- INUYASHA!  
- AHHH! KAGOME, QUE IDEIA FOI ESSA?  
- EU É QUE PERGUNTO!  
- Hu?  
- Ora, você vai ficar resfriado!  
- Feh! Já disse que isso para humanos! " droga! Por que minha garganta esta doendo desse jeito?"  
- " Ele não esta normal...o que esta escondendo?" E entao....vamos voltar?  
- Claro.....eu estou morto de fome!  
- Eu devia imaginar!

Porem, no mesmo momento em que estavam partindo, aquele monge budista vinha correndo. Da mesma forma que Shippo, este perde o controle de seu corpo sobre a neve. Estava fugindo de Sango, com seu bumerangue. Estes freiaram em cima do hanyou e da colegial, jorrando neve na face de ambos. Pareciam dois bonecos de neve ambulantes porem, estavam imóveis. Inuyasha se chacoalhou, jogando tudo sobre o monge e a exterminadora. Contudo, Mirok escorregou, puxando com sigo Sango a qual puxou Kagome e finalmente, puxando Inuyasha. Felizmente não haviam caído, pois, o meio yokai estava se agarrando em um forte galho de arvore. Porem, o material não agüenta, fazendo com que todos caíssem. Um ruído irritante surgiu. Se parecia mais como se tivessem arranhando um prato de vidro. Sim, o hanyou havia conseguido se segurar com todos. Estava agarrado na parede do penhasco, muito próximo do rio congelado o qual havia embaixo do tal monte. Kagome falava para ele não se soltar, mas, uma ultima folha, já congelada, pousa no nariz dele, fazendo-o espirrar. Enfim, todos caem, esparramando água para todos os lados. Voltando a superfície, pegam ar. No primeiro momento, a situação emudece, mas, o grupo não agüenta e começa a rir, menos Inuyasha é claro. Em pouco tempo, todos retornam a cabana. Kagome distribui toalhas(afinal, quantas ela leva?O.o) para que seus amigos pudessem se enxugar. Na hora do jantar, comeram ramen, para a felicidade do hanyou, faminto. Após se entupir novamente desse alento, eles vão dormir. O yokai acaba cedendo, dormindo assim, abraçado com quem mais ama. Uma jovem chamada Kagome.  
-Ai!  
- Inuyasha, o que foi?  
- Alguma coisa me mordeu! Droga! Myuga, sua pulga maldita! Maldição! Que coceira!  
- Pare! Isso so vai piorar!  
- Que droga, Kagome! É fácil você falar!  
- Deixa eu ajudar você!

Assim, ela começou a coçá-lo. Aqueles toques deixavam o hanyou louco. Queria poder agradece-la, mas, sempre que tentava eles acabavam brigando. Na mesma hora, o yokai oferece seu colo para ela. Ambos coraram. Nunca imaginaram que um dia isso fosse acontecer. Já havia ocorrido uma vez no avião, mas, dessa vez parecia ser diferente. Kagome cora, porem, aceita. Esta encostava sua cabeça sobre o formoso peito dele enquanto seu corpo aos poucos era acariciado. Ele a abraça, contornando suas mãos pela região do ventre da colegial. Ambos dormiram, ou melhor, ele dormiu. Ela acariciava as delicadas orelhas do yokai, conseguindo assim, arrancar um sorriso da face angelical dele. Parecia ter encontrado seu ponto fraco. Sim, aqueles toques em uma certa área das orelhas dele faziam com que o corpo dele se arrepiasse. Mesmo adormecido, ou quase isso, a face do hanyou começa a corar. Apesar de não admitir, ele adorava aquele contato porem, por trás de todo aquele afeto, alguém os observava. Suas ultimas palavras foram....  
- Eu voltarei, Inuyasha! E logo, você será meu!

Rapidamente amanheceu e todos, exceto Inuyasha, já se encontravam acordados. Aquilo estava preocupando Kagome, pois, sabia que ele era orgulhoso e não iria ceder. O hanyou a olhava como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas, podia-se notar o frio que ele sentia. Seus braços estavam eriçados, seu corpo estava álgido e este todo tremia. Apesar de tudo, a colegial não esquecia da noite deleitosa que tivera no dia anterior. Aqueles afetos, o cheiro singular do hanyou e o raro sorriso saindo de seu rosto. Tudo aquilo fazia a jovem se arrepiar e sorrir. Sua face corava a cada instante que visualizava aquele meio yokai. Ela aos poucos foi encaminhada pelos seus pés até quem tanto amava. Seu corpo parou na frente deste, assim, sentou-se ao seu lado. Enfim, ele abre os olhos, sentindo o aroma que contemplava todos os dias.  
- Bom dia, Inuyasha!,

- O que foi?  
- N-não...nada! replicava o hanyou, com a voz bem rouca  
- Você esta se sentindo bem?  
- S-sim...  
- Tem certeza? Você esta me parecendo um pouco doentio...  
- EU ESTOU BEM! "Ai! Minha garganta esta doendo muito! Eu mal consigo falar e muito menos gritar...MALDIÇÃO!"  
- Espere aqui, eu já volto!  
- Aonde você vai?  
- Vou pegar algumas ervas, elas vão ajudar a melhorar essa sua rouquidão...  
- Feh! Não seja tola, Kagome! Esta nevando lá fora e você esta pretendendo ir procurar ervas?  
- É, acho que tem razão! Vou correndo para minha Era e já volto, ta? Concluía a jovem, sorrindo. "para o Inuyasha ter ficado resfriado, o mal-estar dele deve estar muito forte..."

Logo, a colegial cruzou o poço. Em pouco tempo já estava na sua Era. Indo diretamente ate a cozinha, ela encontrou sua mãe, preparando o jantar. Pegou o medicamento recomendado pela sua ente, aproveitando também para levar alguns agasalhos e quitutes. Enfim, voltou à casa da Kaede. Carregava consigo alguns comprimidos, calmantes, remédios e de prevenção, uma seringa, caso precisasse. Ela pediu para que o hanyou engolisse a pílula, mas, foi em vão. Ele se recusava a obedecer, não se importando que piorasse. Enquanto tentava sair dali de mansinho, ouviu aquela maldita palavra. A colegial o prendeu no chão, da mesma forma que o imobilizou no dia em que sua mãe chegou com a acetona. Em seguida deixou-o de barriga para cima, com a esperança de conseguir fazê-lo tomar aquela pequena pastilha. Contudo, foi em vão. Inuyasha não estava cooperando nem um pouco com ela. Percebendo a situação, esta recuou. Por que estaria moendo aquela pequena circunferência e depositando na água?  
Dessa vez não teve jeito, a colegial forçou o hanyou a tomar aquele liquido. Apoiou a cabeça dele sobre seu colo e fez este ingerir. O gosto era insuportável. Principalmente para ele, já que, tinha os sentidos aguçados. Contudo, Inuyasha cuspiu o comprimido moído quando teve a chance, pegando em seguida, um copo d'água. Para a sorte dele, sua amada não tinha visto, pois estava pegando o remédio para dor de cabeça. Porem, logo ela percebe que havia pedaços do medicamento no chão. Ambos se olharam, o hanyou estava meio receoso e a colegial, irada. Assim, Kagome resolve usar as próprias mãos para fazê-lo engolir de vez aquele maldito comprimido. Com uma das mãos escondidas ela o empurra delicadamente o peito do hanyou, ate que ele chegasse ao chão.  
- Ah! Agora você vai tomar esse remédio, você querendo ou não! Replicava a colegial fazendo-o abrir a boca  
- Mas....  
- ENGOLE! Persistia a jovem, colocando o medicamento, moído, goela a baixo daquele yokai.  
- Mas....Kag....  
- Eu sei que o gosto não é nada agradável, mas, você também é muito teimoso! Concluía a estudante, impedindo com a mão, que ele abrisse a boca  
- BAH! FICOU DOIDA É? DROGA, AGORA ESSE GOSTO RUIM NÃO SAI!  
- Ora!Se você na tivesse sido tão pertinente, eu não precisaria ter feito isso!  
- Feh!

Após um médio período de discussão, o hanyou fecha a cara, como de costume. Ambos emudeceram, pelo menos, ate a hora do almoço, quando Sango resolveu quebrar o gelo. Ela e Mirok apenas observavam a situação. A exterminadora aos poucos fazia a colegial se abrir, diferente do monge que só levava surra. Enfim, todos foram comer e em seguida, Inuyasha se levantou. Ao chegar perto da porta, ele parou, olhando fixamente para Kagome a qual estava sentada próxima deste. Sussurrou pelo seu perdão e assim, saiu. Porem, a colegial havia conseguido escutar aquelas doces palavras, portanto, o seguiu. Ele se encontrava sentado como um canino, próximo da ponta de um penhasco. Apreciava cada vento que passava em seu rosto. Após seu ultimo suspiro, sua amada apareceu, sentando-se ao seu lado.  
- Inuyasha.....eu sinto muito....  
- Hu?  
- O que foi?  
- Esquece isso.....  
- Não, é serio! Eu sinto muito mesmo....afinal, eu não deveria ter feito aquilo com você....  
- Hunf!  
- É, como eu imaginei! Você ainda esta bravo comigo!  
- Kagome...  
- Hu?  
- Acho que....só há um jeito de eu desculpar você!

Sem esperar ela perguntar, Inuyasha a deita lentamente no chão. Aos poucos seus lábios se tocaram. Com certeza esse devera ser o beijo mais ardente que ambos tiveram. Podiam sentir o coração um do outro, suas mãos suavam e seus lábios não desgrudavam. Talvez fosse o ósculo mais contemporizado da historia deles. Um longínquo período se passou e logo aquele casal retrocedeu para pegar fôlego. Contudo, aquele momento foi interferido por Mirok, o monge delinqüente. Por sorte ambos já estavam sentados quando este chegou.  
Percebendo que a colegial estava com frio, ele resolve tentar esquentá-la. Mas, como de costume, sua mão desce e logo sua face fica marcada. O hanyou havia ficado enfurecido com aquele ato. Mais uma vez o monge foge, sendo seguido pelo yokai. Em pouco tempo Inuyasha consegue alcançá-lo, preparando seus punhos em direção ao rosto daquele humano, depravado. Entretanto suas orelhas se moveram. Sim, aquela maldita palavra novamente foi anunciada. Enfurecido, Inuyasha corre na direção da sua amada. Esta, a qual não conseguia parar de rir por sentir um frio na barriga, mal percebendo a presença do hanyou. Este, cujo corria perde o controle de seu corpo, da mesma forma que seus amigos um dia perderam, caindo conseqüentemente, em cima da colegial, a beijando acidentalmente. Ambos coraram e em seguida o meio yokai se lev

antou. Enfim, o trio voltou para a casa da Kaede. Ayumi pula no colo do irmão, abraçando-o. Shippo faz o mesmo, porem, com a Kagome. Todos estavam reunidos e já se encontravam jantando. Logo todos foram dormir. Uma hora depois a colegial acorda. Sentia uma sensação estranha, uma vontade inesperada de pegar naquelas orelhinhas. Inuyasha se encontrava dormindo, encostado na parede, em sua posição de lótus. Sua irmã, Ayumi, adormecia abraçada com ele. Enquanto isso, a jovem ainda apreciava aquele par de orelhas, cujo, se mexiam constantemente. Aos poucos, ela conseguiu tocá-las.  
- "São tão macias e delicadas!" pensava a jovem, sorrindo  
- Hu? Kagome? Indagava o hanyou, sonolento  
- Desculpa, eu não quis acordar você....  
- Ahm....o que esta fazendo? Você sabe que eu não gosto que peguem nas minhas orelhas!  
- Ah, desculpa!

Ela esperou ele dormir e logo, se aproximou. Aos poucos afagava os longos fios prateados daquele hanyou, chegando discretamente ate aquele par auricular, cujo, sobressaiam. Seu anseio de tocá-las era muito amplo. Podia ouvir os suspiros que ele dava enquanto tocava em seu longo cabelo. Contudo, Inuyasha não acordou. Enfim, Kagome conseguiu atingir seu alvo. Mas, como era de se esperar, o hanyou acorda, com seu típico humor.  
- Kagome....o que pensa que esta fazendo?  
- Eu.....nada! rebatia a colegial, soltando as orelhinhas dele  
-Feh! Como você é chata!  
- Ai, seu grosso! O que tem de mais pegar nelas?  
- Grr! Eu já disse que não gosto que façam isso! E você já sabia disso!  
- É...eu sei...mas.... rebatia a jovem, admirando o seu alvo se mover devido a agitação do ambiente  
- Por que ainda tento? Nunca vou conseguir fazer uma humana parva como você me entender. Sussurrava o yokai, mau-humorado  
- O QUE? SENTA!  
*CAPOW*

Em seguida ele se sentou, ainda a observando. Por algum motivo ela corava. Desse modo, ele não se conteve em perguntar. A jovem apenas responde que, se lembrava das palavras doces que um dia havia escutado do hanyou. Este não pareceu ter ligado muito e por causa disso, acabou indo com a cara no chão. Parecia que havia tirado o dia para suas grosserias, assim, colegial voltou a alcançar o seu alvo.  
- GRRR! QUE DROGA KAGOME! ME SOLTA!  
- AIII! DEIXA DE SER CHATO!  
- VOCE É QUEM ESTA SENDO CHATA! "maldição! Por que estou começando a sentir fortes arrepios quando ela me toca?" replicava o hanyou, corado  
- Inuyasha....  
- O que foi?  
- Por que você não gosta que peguem nas suas orelhas?  
- Ora! Isso não é da sua conta, Kagome! Concluía ele, corando mais

Aquele clima permanece constante. Apesar de tudo, Inuyasha não queria admitir que estava adorando aquele afeto. Tentando se controlar para não brigar com ela, não pode deixar de sentir seus sentidos aguçados travarem com aqueles arrepios. Uma nova sensação foi esplandeceu dentro da alma daquele yokai, sentindo assim, um enorme desejo de beijar aquela que tanto amava. Com o tempo, ele foi se virando, podendo assim, beija-la. Ela retribuiu o beijo, docemente, mas, quando percebeu que o hanyou iria se afastar, segurou a língua dele com os dentes. Obviamente estavam brincando e se deliciando com a ocasião, porem, duas vozes semelhantes surgiram.  
- olha Shippo! Não é lindo ver meu irmão e a Kagome se beijando?  
- Tem razão Ayumi! Não é sempre que se vê o Inuyasha sendo carinhoso!

Ambos coraram violentamente e sem esperar explicacoes, o hanyou correu atrás deles. Sua irmã foi perdoada, ao contrario do pequeno kitsune. Kagome apenas observava e não agüentando ver um filhotinho como Shippo, levando um surra como aquela, usou o kotodama. Após muita confusão, a tempestade de neve começou a piorar. O vento estava muito forte. Arvores quase despencavam em cima das choupanas, o rio voltava a congelar, neblinas se formavam no céu e a friagem aumentava a cada instante. Inuyasha como era orgulhoso e teimoso, não admitia que sentia frio, mas, suas orelhas e seu corpo aos poucos se cortavam com o frio. Rapidamente voltaram para a casa da Kaede, esperando a tempestade passar.  
No dia seguinte Shippo e Ayumi foram os primeiros a acordar. Observaram que os casebres estavam lotados de neve nas entradas e nos contornos destas. Contudo, saíram para brincar. Inuyasha e Kagome em seguida despertaram. No mesmo instante ele notou que, sua amada tremia. Afinal, ela não suportaria o rigoroso inferno apenas com o uniforme da escola. Ou como os humanos daquela Era diziam, o kimono estranho que a jovem usava. Assim, o hanyou retirou a parte superior de sua veste, entregando-a. Ela recusou no começo pois, sabia que ele estava gripado e não queria que saísse por ai sem camisa. Mas, pela insistência dele, aceitou. Enfim, mal saíram e o hanyou sentiu seu rosto gelar. Sim, alguém havia acertado uma bola de neve no rosto dele. Como de costume, este ficou muito irritado. Contudo, corou ao notar que Kagome não conseguia parar de rir. E dessa vez não era nenhum frio. Porem, o rosto dela também gelou, não sabendo exatamente quem estava mirando neles.  
- MALDIÇAO! QUEM ESTA FAZENDO ISSO?  
- Ai, Inu-kun, deixa de ser mau-humorado! Vamos entrar no jogo!  
- Bah! Perai....do que você me chamou?  
- Bem...eu.... replicava a jovem, corando muito.  
Ambos enrubesceram. Um curto período emudecido chegou, mas, logo foi cortado por algumas bolas de neve imensas. Enfim, ambos vão se divertir, o que era raro de acontecer para o hanyou. Bonecos de neve, guerrinhas e risos das tentativas do Shippo para aprender a deslizar no rio congelado, os quatro resolveram descansar. Kagome nunca tinha visto Inuyasha sorrir daquele jeito e não se conteve em comentar.  
- Inuyasha.....  
- Hu? " como o sorriso dela é delicado....por que será que ela esta tão feliz?"  
- Sabe....eu nunca o vi tão sorridente como hoje....  
- Ahm....eu.... replicava o hanyou, corando.  
- Por que não é assim mais vezes?

- É que.....nunca tinha percebido que seu sorriso era tão lindo.....Hu?O que foi?  
- n-não... nada....é so que.....voce so.....me deixou sem jeito  
- Desculpe! Hã? Você sem jeito?!

Começa a anoitecer e os pequenos yokai insistem em apostar uma corrida com a colegial e com o hanyou. Para variar, Kagome vira o pé em uma pedra, escondida embaixo da neve(ela esta com uma sorte, não? XP). Inuyasha se abaixa e pede para que ela suba em suas costas. Logo ele alcança os pequeninos, ultrapassando-os, ate a casa de Kaede. Chegando la, deita sua amada em seu futon. Com cuidado a descalçou. Inesperadamente Inuyasha começa a massagea-la. Aqueles toques faziam a colegial corar a cada segundo.  
- Inuyasha....voce não precisa fazer isso!  
- Deixa de ser tola, Kagome! Você iria ficar reclamando de dor mesmo!  
- AI!  
- Viu so?  
- É que esta doendo muito!  
- Feh! Vocês humanos são muito fracos mesmo!

Com o tempo, os olhos da colegial foram ficando pesados. Alguns minutos depois, ela dormiu. Já se passando um tempo considerável, Inuyasha começou a se sentir cansado. Porem, este permaneceu concentrado, não percebendo que estava sendo observado por Kagome. Por alguma razão, o yokai sentiu algo tocar em suas costas, puxando-o para baixo. Sim, sua amada havia o beijado. Apesar de ter ficado atônito com a reação da estudante, ele aproveitou. Novamente um sorriso foi arrancado dos lábios dele, fazendo com que assim, ela também sorrisse. Kagome agradeceu pelas coisas que ele estava fazendo por ela e logo, ambos adormeceram. Aos poucos, ela se ajeitou, sentindo o corpo quente dele esquentando-a.  
No dia seguinte a colegial acorda sem dor, mas, com um calor envolvendo seu corpo. Percebeu que seu amado havia dormido com ela e ainda a abraçava com força. Imaginava se algum dia teria coragem de se declarar, como uma vez, ele fez. Notando que o yokai queria trocar de posição, ajeitou-o e assim, deitou sua face sobre o vigoroso tórax deste. Podia ouvir o coração dele bater. E com isso adormeceu.  
Muito tempo depois todos já se encontravam acordados, exceto aquele mesmo casal o qual, era observado por Ayumi, a irmã caçula de Inuyasha. Enfim, ambos acordaram. O hanyou ainda a abraçava, porem, pela cintura.  
- Bom dia, Inuyasha! Hu? Ayumi?  
- Bom dia, mamãe! Replicava ela, sorrindo- Irmãozinho, bom diaaaaa! Terminava a pequena, pulando em cima daqueles dois  
- Oi, Ayumi! Respondia o yokai, muito rouco  
- Inuyasha, você esta bem? Interferia Kagome, preocupada  
- Estou, so a minha garganta que etsa doendo.....  
- Ai, eu sabia! Por que foi dormir sem camisa?  
- É porque eu não queria que você passasse frio...  
- Bem, eu.....tive uma idéia!  
- Hu?  
- Acho que se você passasse uns tempos na minha Era, você sararia mais rápido! Afinal, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você.  
- Irmãozinho! Eu posso ir?  
- E-eu não sei...o que você acha, Kagome?  
- Seria ótimo!  
- EBA!! OBRIGADA, MAMAE! Concluía a hanyou, pulando nos braços da jovem

Assim, todos foram almoçar. A pequena hanyou já havia saboreado seu peixe, mas, continuava com fome. Assim, sendo notada pelo seu irmão mais velho.  
- Toma! replicava Inuyasha, entregando seu espetinho de peixe para sua ente  
- Obrigada! Retribuía a yokai, sorridente.  
- É....da para ver que a srta Kagome esta conseguindo mudar o coração de um certo alguém....  
- MIROK! MAIS UMA DESSAS E EU TE DOU UM MURRO!  
- Calma! Eu só estava brincando!  
- Hunf!

Enfim, duas horas mais tarde, Inuyasha junto de sua amada e de sua irmã, pulam o poço. Claramente foram bem recebidos pela família da colegial. E a primeira coisa que ela pediu, foi para que seu amado tomasse um banho, apenas para relaxar. Em seguida foi Ayumi, a qual estava encantada com aquelas coisas modernas. Após tudo isso, anoiteceu e logo eles foram dormir, mas, Kagome impediu o yokai. Queria que ele tomasse o comprimido. Sem querer causar discussões, ele aceitou. Em seguida, todos capotaram em suas devidas camas, dormindo profundamente.

Já era de manhã, mas, todos ainda se encontravam dormindo. Se continuasse daquele jeito, Kagome se atrasaria novamente para o colégio. Dormia tranqüilamente, sem se preocupar com nada. Porem, sua expressão mudou, parecia estar irritada com alguma coisa. Apesar de estar dormindo agarrada e encostada com a cabeça no peito do hanyou, algo a incomodava. Inuyasha por alguma razão sentia seu estomago doer. Sim, a colegial mesmo dormindo profundamente, havia acertado aquele que tanto amava. Provavelmente não sabia o que tinha feito, mas, aquele barulho certamente a incomodava. Sentindo a impulsão de seu corpo, a colegial acorda, assustada.  
- "Meu deus! é o estomago do Inuyasha! Eu acabei de dar um soco nele, ai, o q eu faço, ai é verdade, ele deve estar faminto para o estomago dele estar roncando desse jeito. Já sei, vou preparar o café e trazer aqui na cama para me desculpar pelo soco"  
- K-Kagome?  
- Inuyasha, me perdoa! E-eu não quis...  
- Kagome...eu pensei que você tivesse que ir para a escola hoje.... " droga! Por que meu estomago ainda esta doendo?"  
- AI! é verdade! Se não me apressar, eu vou me atrasar! Espere um pouco!  
- Aonde você vai?  
- Preparar o seu café...!  
- Bah! Não preciso disso...sei me virar sem as ajudas dos humanos!  
- Eu sei disso! Mas é o mínimo que eu posso fazer...  
- Do que esta falando?  
- Do soco que eu dei em você....  
- V-voce me deu um soco?  
- É, mas, foi sem querer...  
-"então foi isso...." Sabe....  
- O que?  
- para uma humana....você esta muito forte...até me pegou de surpresa! Replicava o hanyou, sorrindo  
- Inuyasha!! Concluía a jovem, pulando nos braços dele- você fica lindo quando sorri!  
- bem...eu...ahm...  
- não precisa ficar sem jeito! Eu so disse a verdade! Bem, vou preparar o seu café!

Assim, Kagome foi preparar um lanche balanceado para o hanyou, faminto. Porem, por alguns minutos teve que sair da cozinha para atender ao telefone. Um tempo depois esta volta para pegar a comida. Chegando em seu quarto, reparou que o yokai estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas, em cima de sua cama. Por alguma razão, a expressão do rosto dele para a bandeja, não estava nada amigável. Ele recusou a comer, assim sendo, a colegial o prendeu na cama, ficando sentada sobre o hanyou. Este virava o rosto para o lado quando via o alimento se aproximar em um objeto de metal, a colher. Contudo, sua sorte durou pouco e finalmente fez o meio yokai engolir uma precária quantidade. Kagome apenas pode notar que este queria guspir, mas, tampou sua boca. Rapidamente ele pediu por água e em seguida, a colegial chamou sua prima. Sim, ela havia ido dormir la. Logo, esta chega com um copo cheinho d'água. Sem esperar, Inuyasha bebeu tudo, porem, guspiu em seguida, indo direto na cara da Kagome. Esta mais do que irada, o olha com raios nos olhos. Com uma das mãos, apertou uma das orelhas do yokai e com a outra, pressionou a bochecha dele, ainda fitando-o com fúria.  
- Inuyasha, fala peixinho!  
- Grrr!  
- pare de rosnar! Fale peixinho! Vamos! Ordenava a jovem, furiosa, beliscando fortemente sua orelha  
- AIIIIIII! NÃO! AS ORELHAS NAOOO! TA BOM! TA BOM!PEIXINHO, PEIXINHO! SATISFEITA?

Contudo, a situação piorou. No mesmo instante que gritava pelos apertões, jogou seu corpo para frente, acidentalmente, indo com sua face nos seios da jovem. Esta se levanta, saindo de cima dele, coradíssima. Um barulho intenso soou pelo quarto ate o corredor. Aquele tapa havia sido tão forte que pode-se encontrar o hanyou caído com a cara no chão. Seus pés, sobretudo, ainda estavam em cima da cama. Enfim, sem esperar explicações, Kagome foi para a aula. Ayumi chega no quarto, observando o seu irmão, espatifado.  
- irmãozinho?!  
- A-Ayumi? Que bom que é você.....pensei que fosse a Kagome....  
- A Kagome? Não....ela já foi para a aula....mas, por que seu rosto esta com uma marca bem forte de mão?  
- Não é nada...foi um puro acidente! "Maldição! Esse foi o tapa mais forte que eu já levei....e o pior é que foi de uma humana! GRRR! Estou começando a me arrepender de ter dado aulas de artes marciais para a Kagome! AI! Meu rosto esta doendo pra caramba!"  
- Toma!  
- O que é isso?  
- Gelo! A Kagome disse que é bom para inchaços e machucados...  
- Ahm...ta...  
- é bem geladinho!! Concluía a hanyou, sorrindo

Enquanto isso, a colegial sentia sua mão doer muito, afinal, não era qualquer um que poderia machucá-lo. Porem, achou que seu tapa nem tivesse feito muito efeito. Mal conseguia escrever com sua mão, vermelha, daquele jeito. Parecia que havia usado toda a sua força naquele momento. Enfim, estava indo embora e logo chegou em casa. Megumi, correu em direção a sua prima, chorando muito. Sua cabeça doía, pois, Inuyasha havia dado uns bons cascudos nela. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela vai ao encontro do hanyou, o qual, ainda tinha seu rosto marcado, um pouco menos do que antes, mas contia.  
- INUYASHA!  
- HUNF! LÁ VEM VOCE DE NOVO!  
- ORA! EU ESTOU NA MINHA CASA, NA MINHA ERA! E QUE IDEIA É ESSA DE BATER NA MEGUMI?  
- HUNF!  
- SENTA!  
*CAPOW*  
- SUA MALUCA! JÁ NÃO PASSA O QUE VOCE ME FEZ? E AINDA VAI DEFENDER ESSA PIRRALHA?  
- ELA É APENAS UMA CRIANÇA!  
- ELA É UMA CAPETINHA, ISSO SIM! E DEPOIS EU QUE SOU O DEMONIO DA HISTORIA!  
- PAREM!  
- Ayumi??? Perguntavam ambos ao mesmo tempo  
- Por que vocês não se desculpam, já que, se amam tanto? Por que??? Indagava a pequenina, choramingando  
- Bem...eu...  
- Bah! Se a Kagome desse tempo para eu explicar, eu não precisaria estar ouvindo isso!  
- Hu? Ahhh....entao agora o senhor tem algo a declarar é?  
- Feh!  
- Agora desembucha!  
- Certo! Depois que eu me levantei, senti um forte cheiro pela casa....e decidi seguir, já que era o mesmo cheiro que tinha na sua comida. E então minha irmã me chamou e nós dois vimos a fedelha da sua prima rindo, escondida. O mesmo cheiro estava rodeado nela e por isso eu a bati. Fomos ate a cozinha e vimos os autores desse cheiro.  
- E o que era?  
- Eram uns potes estranhos que tinham naquela caixa fria...  
- geladeira....  
- Er....é! E tinha uns também que estavam embaixo da pia!  
- No armário?  
- É acho que é esse o nome....  
- Me mostre! Quero ver do que se trata!

Assim, os hanyous mostram os causadores de tanta confusão. Estes eram chamados de pimenta, azeite, sal, tempero, vinagre, etc. Não era a toa que ele tinha guspido a comida, afinal, os sentidos dele eram muito mais sensíveis. Após tudo isso, eles se desculparam. Mais uma tarde se passou e a noite logo chegou. Inuyasha estava inquieto e resolveu tomar banho. Kagome foi estudar e Ayumi ficou ao seu lado. Felizmente, Megumi já havia ido embora. Enfim, o hanyou sai do banho, indo diretamente para a cozinha, pois, seu estomago chamava a comida. Chegando la, foi recebido com uma panelada na cabeça e em seguida, um rolo de massas, que logo se quebrou. Sim, era a mãe da colegial, aflita. Esta começou a gritar, pedindo ajuda. Sua filha chegou rápido e pode ver Inuyasha no chão, apenas de toalha. Sim, era a noite do 1º. dia. Ao abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi aquelas duas humanas. Sua cabeça ainda doía e estava enfaixada. A campainha tocou. Era Yuka, uma das amigas de Kagome. Vendo a situação, não pode duvidar.  
- Kagome, você esta traindo aquele garoto ciumento e violento?  
- Bem...eu....nao...  
- Estava na hora! Ele não passava de um idiota para você!  
- GRR! QUEM VOCE ESTA CHAMANDO DE IDIOTA??? ORA SUA...hmmmm!  
- Quietinho! Interferia Kagome, tampando a boca do yokai- Se você falar besteira, eu uso o Kotodama!  
-*Glump*  
- E então, você acabou com o outro? Persistia a garota  
- Não, é que...bem...  
- Ah! Ia esquecendo de perguntar....  
- s-sobre o que?  
- bem....é que....eu vi você saindo do poço esses dias...la do templo...o que esta me escondendo?  
- promete não contar a ninguém?  
- claro!  
Depois de tudo, Yuka fica sabendo sobre Inuyasha e a Era Feudal. No começo achou piada, mas, logo que ele se transformou, ficou boquiaberta. Rapidamente tentou tocar nas orelhas dele, mas, foi em vão. Ambas admiravam o corpo do yokai. Realmente, era formidável.  
- Ei, Inuyasha?  
- O que foi garota?  
- Você é maravilhoso! Não é a toa que a Kagome gosta de você!  
- O que disse? Você disse que ela.....gosta de mim?  
- AHHH! Inuyasha, não liga para ela não....adora uma brincadeira! Interferia a colegial, olhando para sua amiga.  
- Ah....ta... "Droga! Será que ela esta interessada em outro? Talvez no lobo fedido ou naquele humano que eu quase massacrei?"  
- Desculpe, Kagome! Mas não posso deixar de admirá-lo! Afinal.....voce disse que aquela historia de namoro foi so brincadeira não é? Então isso quer dizer que aquele dia, o beijo não foi sincero!  
- Calma, ai, vocês duas! Tem Inuyasha para todas!  
- SENTA!  
*CAPOW*

Enfim, todos foram dormir. E aquele mesmo casal, adormeceu abraçado. Podiam sentir o calor um do outro. Aquele cheiro único que sentiam. Inuyasha cada vez que sentia o aroma de sua amada, a abraçava mais forte. Esta por sua vez, aproveitava, sem querer tentar sair. Assim, dormindo com sua cabeça no peito do hanyou.

Já estava amanhecendo, mas, ninguém ainda tinha acordado. Kagome começou a sentir um enorme calor. Ela havia esquecido o aquecedor ligado e por mais que estivesse nevando, o quarto já se encontrava em uma temperatura inadequada. A colegial a cada segundo sentia seu corpo ferver. Sim, ela estava sendo fortemente abraçada pelo hanyou. Por mais que tentasse sair dali, era inútil. Tentou acordá-lo, mas, foi em vão. Seu corpo suava a cada pressão que Inuyasha fazia sobre seus braços. Estava imobilizada. Haveria um jeito de sair?  
O telefone começou a tocar. A cada minuto a situação parecia piorar. Porem, seus pensamentos foram anulados no mesmo momento em que ouviu o meio yokai chamá-la.  
- Mamãe!  
- Hu?M-mamae?  
- Mamãe! Você tem o mesmo cheiro da Kagome...  
- "Ele ainda esta dormindo! Eu acho que vou ter que entrar no jogo dele se eu quiser sair daqui! Ai!Ele é muito forte! meus braços já estão doendo de tanto ele apertar!"  
- Mamãe! Você esta tão cheirosa!! Replicava o hanyou, cheirando o pescoço da jovem  
- Inuyasha....haha! Isso faz cócegas!  
- Hu?  
- Ahm...você pode me soltar agora?  
- Não!  
- C-como? P-por que não?  
- Por que eu quero ficar abraçando você mais um pouco!  
- e-eu preciso levantar....só por alguns minutos!  
- esquece! Hu?  
- O que foi?  
- estou sentindo cheiro de queimado!  
- c-cheiro de queimado??  
- Sim!

No mesmo instante, o aquecedor explode, fazendo com que assim, Inuyasha acordasse. Ele olhou para Kagome, vendo que, ela não era sua mãe. Os braços dela estavam vermelhos devido à forca que ele usou para abraçá-la. Enfim, o hanyou a soltou, desculpando-se. Ela apenas sorriu, fazendo-o corar. Kagome pode sentir um arrepiou em seus braços, assim, correu para os braços do yokai, deixando-o confuso.  
- ORA, KAGOME! DECIDA-SE!  
- Aiiii! Q-que friooo!  
- Toma!  
- Hu?  
- Meu kimono vai esquentá-la! Enquanto isso eu vou comer alguma coisa!  
-AHH! Não vai mesmo!  
- Por que não?  
- sem camisa você não sai do meu quarto!  
- Feh!  
- Você fica aqui e eu pego alguma coisa, ta?  
- Nem pensar!  
- E por que não?  
- Ora! Por que não preciso de uma garota tola como você, fritando os miolos apenas para me servir!  
- SENTA!  
*CAPOW*

Enfim, a colegial voltou com a comida para ele. Novamente o telefone toca. Era Erri visando da sua festa de aniversario a qual realizaria daqui três dias. Após a conversa, todos acordaram. Algumas horas depois eles foram almoçar. A mãe de Kagome trazia um lindo colar de minúsculas perolas. Porem, ela estava tentando concertá-lo. Só que para piorar, Sota vinha correndo como um louco. Acidentalmente o pequeno se esbarra com sua ente, derrubando assim, uma das varias bolinhas do colar, dentro do pote de ramen, do hanyou. Contudo, ninguém percebeu. Inuyasha comia que nem um desesperado, engolindo assim, a pequena circunferência. Alguns minutos depois, Kagome notou que o yokai parecia estar engasgado com alguma coisa. Tentou ajudá-lo, pressionando-o seu estomago. Porem, foi inútil. Então, arriscou Golpeá-lo no estomago. Entretanto, sua joelhada teve como alvo um lugar impróprio, abaixo da cintura para ser mais exato. A expressão dele mudou rapidamente, apoiando sua cabeça sobre o ombro da jovem, a qual, ainda não havia percebido o erro. Contudo, ele consegue lançar a jóia para fora de seu corpo. Em seguida, Kagome percebe que Inuyasha não se mexia, mas, não entendia o porque. Pelo menos ate o Sota, seu irmão caçula, interferir.  
- I-Inuyasha? V-voce esta bem? Me parece um pouco tenso!  
- K-K-Kagome.....  
- Por que esta assim?  
- Mana! Você acertou o irmão cachorro de propósito?  
- Sim....por que?  
- Você por acaso, não percebeu nada? Interferia a mãe de ambos  
- Ahm...nao! Por que perguntam?  
- Bem....é que...acredito que você acertou o seu amigo em um local não muito apropriado. Intrometia-se o avo dela.  
- Vovo....v-voce esta querendo dizer....que...eu...  
- Hurum! Afirmava seus entes ao mesmo tempo que Ayumi, a qual acabara de acordar  
- Inuyasha!! Me desculpa!!! Corria a jovem, desesperada, ao encontro dele  
- Bem que ela podia me fazer uma massagem! Exclamava o hanyou, pensando alto  
- O QUE DISSE?  
- Hu? Bem....eu ....nada  
- Inuyasha! Persistia a jovem, apoiando suas mãos e sua face, no ombro deste- TOMA! Concluía ela, acertando-lhe outro golpe certeiro  
- K-K-Kagome....p-por q-que fez isso? Indagava o yokai, ajoelhando-se  
- Hunf! Você é um tarado!  
- GRRR!  
- Olha que bonitinho! Ta rosnando! Ate parece um cachorrinho!  
- GRRR! O QUE DISSE??? "MALDIÇAO! Como isso dói!"

Naquele momento, Kagome queria puxar as orelhas dele, mas, recuou, sabendo que, seria sacanagem da parte dela. Sabia também que, seu amado já sofreria o suficiente com aquele golpe. Então, foi para o seu quarto. Em seguida, Sota levou Inuyasha para o quarto dele, junto com Ayumi. Uma hora depois, a colegial sai com suas amigas no shopping, voltando apenas ao entardecer. Ao chegar em casa, sentiu-se com a consciência pesada e assim, procurou pelo meio yokai. Este estava tomando banho, fluindo em seus pensamentos. Apesar de tudo, não conseguia parar de gostar dela. Se enrolou na toalha e acidentalmente se esbarrou com sua amada, na saída do banheiro. Ambos coraram, principalmente, Kagome. Esta também notou que, aquele pano era muito familiar. Sim, era a toalha dela. A mesma que havia emprestado para ele no dia anterior, mas, como não percebera? Apenas observou a inicial de seu nome bordada no tecido, fazendo-a corar mais.  
- Kagome, pensei que tivesse saído....  
- É....eu...  
- MANA! P- por que você esta emprestando a sua toalha favorita para o irmão-cachorro?  
- É que....foi um engano....AHHHH! INUYASHA O QUE ESTA FAZENDO?  
- Estou tirando ela ué! Você mesma disse que não é esse pano que eu deveria usar....  
- AHHH! PODE USAR! MAS NÃO TIRE!  
- Kagome....esta com vergonha de mim?  
- O-O que você acha?  
- MAMAE! O IRMAO-CACHORRO ESTA PELADO COM A KAGOME!!  
- SOTA, FICA QUIETO!  
- Querida? Interferia sua mãe  
- M-Mãe?

Sim, era a mãe da estudante. Estava pasma com a situação que presenciava. Encontrando sua filha ao lado de um homem, retirando a toalha. O que pensaria sobre isso? Esta estava furiosa, pela primeira vez. Suas palavras foram serias e secas. Sim. Kagome estava de castigo. A jovem esta no seu quarto, com o mesmo hanyou, a observando, sentado no chão. Ela o olhava com fúria, pois, nunca tinha ficado de castigo. Enfim, a mãe dela vai ate eles, querendo conversar.  
- Querida.....  
- Mamãe! Não é o que você pensa....  
- Querida, estou decepcionada com você...  
- Mas...  
- nada de "mas"....seu castigo continuara ate segundas ordens! Esta proibida de ir a outra Era por uma semana! Enquanto você, Inuyasha...  
- Feh! Não preciso que uma humana me castigue!  
- Ficara sem ramen por um mês!  
- "Sem ramen? Sem ramen?" Não....isso não.....tudo menos isso! Menos me deixar sem ramen! Nem o Kotodama sendo usado varias vezes pela Kagome é tão ruim assim! Pensando bem....é pior sim!  
- Se ela é castigada....voce também será!  
- Bah! Mas nem sou seu filho! Que humana estúpida! AHH! Por que me bateu, Kagome?  
- Hunf!  
- EU NUNCA VOU DEIXAR UMA HUMANA COMO A SUA MAE, ME CASTIGAR!  
- SENTA!  
*CAPOW*

Todos foram dormir, exceto um certo hanyou. Ele não deixaria uma simples humana cortar sua comida favorita daquele jeito, deixaria? Enfim, ele estava deitado em um futon, no quarto de Sota, já que, não queria piorar o humor de sua amada. Não sabia o que se passava pela cabeça dela, mas, com certeza aqueles olhares furiosos, o amedrontavam......desse modo, como resolveriam os seus conflitos?

Uma hora depois, Kagome acordou assustada. Um ruído estranho vinha da cozinha. Assim, se levantou lentamente, se armando com a primeira coisa que tocou, já que, estava escuro. Chegando onde queria, ela acende a luz, e assim, pudesse observar um par de orelhas muito familiar. Estas se mexiam constantemente. O hanyou se vira, assustado. Ele havia encontrado ramen e já se encontrava comendo escondido. Kagome ainda irritada, resolve interrogar.  
- INUYASHA!  
- K-Kagome?  
- Sabia que não iria agüentar!  
- Agüentar? Feh! Não seja tola! Acha mesmo que eu obedeceria às ordens de um humano?  
- Ai, ai! Tudo bem, dessa vez passa! Mas, com uma condição.....  
- qual?  
- se você deixar eu pegar nas suas orelhas...  
- Ah, não! Nem vem!  
- por favor!! Insistia a colegial, com olhares de cãozinho sem dono  
- N-não! Esqueça! EI! O QUE ESTA FAZENDO?  
- Elas são tão macias!  
- K-Kagome...me larga!  
- Ai! Deixa de ser chato! Espero que não tenha que usar o Kotodama, nem lhe dar puxões de orelha!  
- "ramen ou orelhas, orelhas ou ramen?? Kotodama ou sem ramen?? ramen ou nao ramen? Eis a questão!" O.k O.k! Você pode tocá-las....mas, não se acostume!  
- Obrigada! Agradecia ela, sorrindo  
- " aqueles arrepios.....eles estao voltando.....mas, essa massagem dela é tão boa! Por algum motivo, eu não consigo ficar bravo com ela....isso é tão relaxante....."  
- Inuyasha....  
- Hu? O que foi, Kagome?  
- Eu sinto muito...  
- Bah! Esquece.....  
- V-voce não vai me desculpar? Indagava ela, com lagrimas nos olhos  
- Feh! Não seja tola, Kagome! Eu estou mandando você esquecer do que aconteceu!  
- Inu-kun, você é um amor!  
- Hã....I-Inu-kun? " ela disse que eu sou um amor?"  
- Bem...eu....  
- Vamos dormir?  
- Claro! Afirmava ela, satisfeita - já comeu?  
- hurum....  
- mas, espere um pouco...como você preparou o ramen?  
- eu comi frio...ate que não é ruim, mas preferiria que você esquentasse....

Ela sorriu e em seguida foram dormir. Algumas horas depois, acordaram, juntos. Inuyasha foi tomar um banho e ao sair, viu sua amada no quarto. Ela saiu para que ele pudesse se trocar. Logo, não resistiu ao delicioso cheiro que vinha do yokai. Sim, Inuyasha havia passado perfume. Provavelmente seria do irmão da mãe da jovem, o qual deveria ter deixado ali, no dia do jantar. Ninguém sabia ao certo, alem da ente de Kagome.  
- Inuyasha....voce esta tão cheiroso....  
- Hu? V-voce acha é?  
- hurum....  
- acho que é por causa do frasquinho que estava em cima da pia....mas, eu não acho que seja tão bom...  
- e por que não?  
- porque nenhum cheiro é igual ao seu!

- o que foi?  
- n-nada! Inuyasha.....  
- hu?  
- você me acompanha ate o veterinário? É que eu preciso levar o Buyo para revisão...  
- esta falando daquele gato maluco?  
- er....sim....  
- é! Esta mesmo na hora de examiná-lo!

Então, la foram eles, ate o veterinário, levando consigo, aquele felino bizarro. Ao entrarem no pet shop, puderam notar que, tudo parecia estar de pernas para o ar. Cães latiam, gatos tentavam destruir as jaulas, pássaros piavam sem parar. Logo, o veterinário os atendeu, desculpando-se pela desordem. Felizmente Buyo estava bem. Contudo, Inuyasha estava se irritando com um chiuauhua, o qual estava no balcão. Este não parava de latir e rosnar. Porem, o conflito piorou quando um Mastiffe chegou. Parecia bem furioso com o hanyou. Na verdade, todos aqueles animais pareciam furiosos com ele. Enfim, o canídeo saltou sobre o meio yokai, derrubando-o. Inuyasha estava com sua face toda babada e com um cachorro enorme em cima dele. Para finalizar, o mesmo chiuauhua pulou do balcão(louco, não? XP) roubando assim, o boné do yokai. Todos estavam pasmos com aquelas orelhas, exceto Kagome, é claro. Esta estava apenas com receio da reação daqueles humanos. Porem, o veterinário e sua ajudante, a qual acabara de chegar, correram tocar nas orelhas dele.  
- Impressionante!  
- doutor...?!  
- nunca tinha visto um humano com orelhas de cachorro! So pode ser mentira! Exclamava o especialista, puxando a orelha do hanyou  
- AHHH! ME LARGAR SEU....!  
- Srta...  
- Higurashi....Kagome Higurashi....  
- Srta Higurashi, suponho que teremos que aplicar a vacina contra raiva em seu amigo!  
- O QUE??? ORA SEU MALDITO! Replicava Inuyasha, indo ataca-lo  
- SENTA!  
*CAPOW*

Ele se levantou rapidamente. No mesmo momento que iria abrir a boca para reclamar, sentiu sua perna ser picada. Sim, aquela veterinária havia lhe aplicado a tal vacina. Inuyasha para variar, ficou irado. Kagome tentou acalmá-lo mas foi em vão. O doutor afirmava que, pela parte canídea dele e pelo mau humor, podia considerar inicio de raiva. A colegial apenas ficou quieta. Ele receitou algumas coisas para não deixá-lo estressado. Ela percebeu a fúria que o hanyou sentia. Era muita humilhação para ele, assim, resolveu pegar seu gato e sair. Inuyasha não parava de espirrar, devido a um felino persa que, ronronava em sua perna, pedindo carinho. Logo, ele sorriu, deixando sua amada, curiosa.  
- Inuyasha? O que foi?  
- Olha isso...  
- Hu? O que tem esse husky?  
- Me lembrou do lobo fedido do Koga!  
- Inuyasha!! Ei,....olha aquele Akita!  
- Hu?  
- Ele tem suas orelhas

Depois de tanta confusão, ambos vão para casa. Sua amiga havia ligado novamente, pedindo confirmação de sua presença na festa. Contudo, Kagome ainda tentava acalmar o seu amado hanyou. Então, resolveu fazer ele experimentar maracujina, mas, este negava a tomar, devido ao cheiro forte.  
- Inuyasha, se você não tomar, eu vou usar o Kotodama!  
- Hu? Kotodama? Ah....pode usar! Rebatia o yokai, atordoado por causa da vacina  
- O-o que você disse? Você deve estar com febre!  
- Eu estou falando para usar!  
- Se você insiste! SEN..  
- "perai....Kotodama....Kotodama....da onde eu já ouvi isso? Por alguma razão, isso não me trás boas lembranças....." PARA!  
- Hu? Acordou? Indagava Kagome, rindo  
* CRASH*  
- Viu so o que você me fez fazer, Inuyasha? Eu derrubei o seu copo!  
- AII!  
- O-O QUE FOI?  
- Um caco entrou no meu pé! Respondia o yokai enquanto ria  
- P-por que você esta rindo?  
- Dueuu!  
- I-Inuyasha....é você mesmo?  
- Inuyasha? Quem é Inuyasha? Eu sou o rei almôndega! Dizia ele num tom sarcástico

Kagome não agüentou e teve ataque de riso. Ria tanto quanto brigava com ele, chegando a cair no chã qualquer forma, a colegial admira aquele meio yokai. Afinal, não era sempre que o via rir daquele jeito. Provavelmente a vacina ou o maracujá(ele tomou um pouco antes de quebrar) estava fazendo efeito. Pelo menos, essas eram as probabilidades que Kagome. acreditava. Talvez também pudesse ser a panelada que ele levou outro dia ou do rolo de massa na cabeça. Enfim, do nada, ele volta ao normal e finalmente eles vão dormir, ansiosos para a festa a qual teriam no dia seguinte.....

Amanheceu. Kagome podia sentir a claridade da manha em seus olhos. Mais uma vez, estava sendo entrelaçada pelos fortes braços daquele yokai. Este, ainda dormia profundamente. Aos poucos, aquele par de olhos dourados, abriram. Por alguma razão, a colegial pensou ter visto uma expressão de dor na face dele, e com isso, não se debelou em perguntar.  
- Inuyasha, você esta se sentindo bem?  
- Claro, por que?  
- É que, me pareceu que você estava com dor...  
- Feh! Se você considera dores no estomago um problema...  
- V-voce esta com dor no estomago?  
- Bem...eu....  
- Deita ai!  
- O que vai fazer?  
- Primeiro vou anular um pouco sua dor com a massagem que a minha tia me ensinou...depois eu vou trazer um chá de ervas para você!  
- Kagome, você não precisa fazer isso!

Ela não ouviu, pensando apenas em cuidar de quem amava. Pediu para que tirasse sua veste. O hanyou sentiu seus pensamentos fugirem completamente. Já não pensava mais em coisa nenhuma, apenas observando o nada. Seu abdômen foi ficando mais leve, seus olhos pesavam e seu corpo arrepiava. Logo, sua nuca foi sendo tocada e por fim, suas orelhas. Inuyasha ruborizou, sendo percebido por Kagome, ao mesmo tempo em que, ele arrepiou. Enfim, ela parou de massagea-lo, percebendo a relutância dele.  
- Inuyasha....o que foi?  
- Não foi nada, Kagome!  
- Você se arrepiou.....o que esta escondendo? Por que ficou vermelho desse jeito? Ah, já sei! Esta pensando em sem vergonhices, não esta?  
- N-não....eu.....  
- estou preocupada com você! Você esta estranho...  
- por que?  
- toda vez que eu faço massagem, você fica com uns estranhos tremores. Voce está com algum problema?  
- Não se preocupe, Kagome! Eu estou bem...  
- Mas me responda...que arrepios são esses?  
- Bem....é que...nao é nada! Não preocupe...sua massagem esta muito boa....suas mãos são tão macias...  
-" estranho...cada vez que eu me aproximo das orelhas dele, em uma regiao, ele arrepia mais....sera que é por isso que o Inuyasha não gosta que toque nas orelhas dele?"

Rapidamente Kagome tentou pegar nas orelhinhas de Inuyasha, apenas para esclarecer a sua duvida. Contudo, este não deixa. Ela usa o rosário, fazendo-o ir com a cara no chão. A colegial volta a massagear aquele par oricular. O hanyou rosnou ao mesmo tempo em que ficou sem jeito. Alguns minutos depois, o mesmo arrepio voltou. Inuyasha corou ao ver sua amada sorrir. Para concluir, ela começou a rir sarcasticamente, olhando-o.  
- K-Kagome? Q-que cara é essa?  
- Ai, Inuyasha...voce me faz rir.....  
- O QUE??  
- Não acredito que eu tenha encontrado seu ponto fraco!  
- P-ponto fraco? Feh! Não seja tola, Kagome! Eu não tenho pontos fracos!  
- O que mais me faz rir é saber que você, o todo poderoso Inuyasha, tem arrepios nas orelhas por causa de uma massagem!  
- O QUE VOCE DISSE?  
- é isso mesmo que você ouviu! Quer ver so? Replicava a colegial, massageando ele novamente

Inuyasha se segurava para não tremer. Apenas de sentir os toques dela em suas delicadas orelhas, fazia-o travar a espinha óssea. Apesar de estar espatifado no chão, seu corpo voltou a fica leve e seus pensamentos escaparam novamente. Porem, a jovem persistia. Pelo menos ate ele se render.  
- Inuyasha, admita que você tem um ponto fraco! Replicava Kagome, intensificando a massagem "nossa....eu nunca toque tanto tempo nas orelhas dele.....isso é tão bom! São tão macias"  
- Não! Yokais não tem pontos fracos  
- So que você é um meio yokai

Um silêncio surgiu entre eles, mas, logo o hanyou não teve mais saídas e acabou admitindo que gostava dos toques dela. Ambos ruborizaram muito. Enfim, foram almoçar. Kagome e Inuyasha foram passear. Acabaram passando em uma loja, para comprar um boné novo para o yokai. Ambos discutiram na hora, pois, a colegial queria um com uma imagem de cachorro e ele queria um sem gravuras mesmo, completamente preto. Ela acabou concordando. Saindo de la. Resolvem dar mais uma volta pela cidade. Porem, acabam se encontrando com Yuka e Erri, duas das amigas de Kagome.  
- Yuka, Erri?! O que estão fazendo aqui?  
- Estamos voltando da casa da Ayumi, e você? Hum...vejo que esta acompanhada! Então, esse é o garoto ciumento e violento de quem tanto falava? Indagava Erri  
- Bem....eu.....mudei minhas idéias sobre isso!  
- Serio?  
- S-sim!  
- E você vai leva-lo na festa?  
- Se eu puder, sim!  
- É claro que você pode! Não vejo problema nenhum nisso!

Logo, cada um tomou seu devido caminho. Já estava anoitecendo e o grande momento estava chegando. Inuyasha foi tomar um banho, mas, Kagome não sabia. Assim, entrou no banheiro, encontrando-o de toalha. Ambos coram, violentamente. A única coisa que o hanyou pode ouvir,foram os gritos da garota. Sua audição doía muito.  
- KAGOME, QUER ME DEIXAR SURDO?  
- AHHH! Por que você não trancou a porta?  
- E eu vou saber o que é isso?  
- Hu? AH! É mesmo! Eu já tinha me esquecido!

Sem se lembra que era a vez dele tomar o banho, assim, empurrou-o ate fora do local. Ele por sua vez, agarrou-se nas laterais da porta, impedindo-a. Porem, se soltou logo sem seguida. Este, curioso, não se conteve não se conteve.  
- Kagome?  
- hu?  
- Posso ficar aqui com você, enquanto toma banho?  
*POW*  
- MALDITA! POR QUE ME BATEU?  
- VOCE É UM TARADO!  
- GRR! O QUE VOCE DISSE?  
- TARADO! ALEM DISSO, VOCE É SURDO?  
- FEH! HUMANA ESTUPIDA!  
- SENTA!  
*CAPOW*

Enfim, ela consegue deixar o hanyou do lado de fora. Este por sua vez, nao resistiu em apreciar o corpo de quem mais amava. Enquanto ela tomava banho, ele se encontrava na janela, admirando-a. Kagome estava de costas para o yokai, mas, dava-se para ve-la muito bem. Inuyasha apreciava cada linha do corpo , Kagome se enrolou na toalha e estava saindo, quando viu uma imagem meio que embaçada, no espelho do banheiro. Ao se virar, gritou. O hanyou se sentiu ser puxado novamente para o chao, porem, para dentro da casa. Sim, ela havia usado o maldito Kotodama.  
Logo, uma nova discussao surgiu. De um lado, uma colegial, esquentada e do outro, um hanyou, mau-humorado. Inuyasha se recusava a usar, mais uma vez, os kimonos estranhos daquela Era. Contudo, sua amada nao parava de pensar como ele ficaria maravilhoso usando aquele terno preto. Mas, antes precisariam esconder as orelhas dele. No mesmo instante chega Sota, o irmao caçula dela. Ele sugeriu que usassem durex, mas, mudou de ideia ao vez a expressao do rosto do yokai. Por sorte, Kagome negou, dizendo que, ja tinham uma soluçao.  
- Kagome, fala logo! Qual é a soluçao?  
- Bem, agora eu me lembrei que, esses dias quando sai com minhas amigas, na volta eu resolvi passar na casa da Kaede...  
- voce voltou para a minha Era?  
- Sim, mas, deixa eu terminar! Entao, eu conversei com a vovó Kaede sobre esse problema, de como esconderiamos suas orelhas...afinal, ela conhece muito sobre ervas, pergaminhos, espiritos, medicamentos e essas coisas...e para minha sorte, ela conhecia uma feiticeira, que era bem amiga dela...entao, essa mulher me ofereceu uma poçao....  
- Feh! E, que poçao é essa?  
- Pelo o que a feiticeira disse, deixara suas orelhas invisiveis por 24h....  
- tem certeza de que é so isso? Como vamos poder confiar nessa velhota?  
- a Kaede me garantiu...  
- Bah!  
- Vamos testar, o.k? Temos mais meia hora para nos vestirmos, entao coloque esse terno aqui! replicava a colegial, corando  
- Eu tenho que vestir isso, mesmo?  
- Claro! Afinal, todos vao bem arrumados e voce tambem tem que estar!  
- Bobagem!  
- Eu vou terminar de me arrumar e se voce nao estiver vestido quando eu voltar....eu mesma vou vesti-lo!

Alguns minutos se passaram e Kagome ja estava pronta. Usava um vestido longo, preto com decotes nas pernas e nas costas. Sem falar de seu aroma encantador. Inuyasha estava boqueaberto. Apreciava seu cheiro, seu corpo, seu olhar. Mas, nao era so ela quem estava impecavel. A transformaçao que o hanyou passou foi incrivel. Kagome nao tinha palavras. Apenas de ve-lo com aquele terno preto e aquele perfume que ela amava, a deixava desvairada. Ambos coraram. Enfim, a jovem passou a tal poçao no yokai e assim, foram se divertir. A mae da garota deixou eles na porta do local.  
Seria uma longa noite, contudo, o que nosso admiravel hanyou aprontaria dessa vez?

Ao entrarem, repararam que o lugar era muito luxuoso. Agora Inuyasha entendia mais ou menos o por que de ter que usar aquele kimono estranho. Mas, sua maior satisfação era ver Kagome sorrir ao seu lado. Logo, subiram as escadas e chegaram ate a aniversariante. A colegial cumprimentava os pais e a sua amiga enquanto o hanyou apenas observava. Contudo, a garota percebeu que sua amiga estava acompanhada por aquele mesmo jovem de cabelos prateados. Enfim, Yuka já estava la, sentada em uma mesa. Assim, eles também se sentaram com ela. Passaram bons momentos de conversa ate que a jovem notou que alguma coisa estava faltando.  
- Ué, cadê as suas orelhas fofinhas, Inuyasha?  
- Isso é uma longa historia! Mas, é apenas por 24h! Depois elas voltam...  
- Ah, entendi!

Quase duas horas depois, a musica rolou solta e o gelo seco também. Kagome foi dançar enquanto o hanyou e a sua amiga esperavam por ela. Depois de muito tecno, e luzes branca e preta, a colegial volta para seus amigos. Sua expressão mudou quando reparou que seu amado estava com as mãos sobre a sua cabeça a qual, estava apoiada na própria mesa. Yuka explica que desde que ela saiu, ele começou a sentir fortes dores de cabeça e tontura, por causa daquelas luzes preta e branca. Ele reclamava que parecia que tudo ficava em câmera lenta. Porem, para a satisfação deste, um ritmo tranqüilo soou. Kagome estava sentada ao lado dele, mas, tinha muita vontade de chama-lo para dançar. A outra colegial ao ver que ele melhorou entre alguns minutos, pediu para que fosse com a sua amada ate a pista.  
- Por que eu deveria ir la?  
- A Kagome quer muito dançar com você, não é ?  
- Bem...eu.....  
- Viu so? Ela apenas esta com medo que você negue o convite dela!  
- Mas, eu nem sei dançar! Mal sei o que é isso!  
- Ora, há sempre a primeira vez para tudo!  
- O.K! Eu vou!

La estavam eles, na pista do baile. Inuyasha parecia um pouco confuso, mas, copiando os outros, abraçou a colegial pela cintura. Esta já o abraçava, entrelaçando seu pescoço. Aos poucos entraram no ritmo*.Ate que para um yokai, ele estava dançando bem. Bem ate de mais. Kagome corava e ao mesmo tempo gostava. Pensava novamente se algum dia se declararia para ele, mas, agora não importava mais. Apenas de te-lo naquele momento, a fazia esquecer de tudo. Porem ruborizou ao perceber que, o meio yokai a olhava constantemente.  
- Inuyasha, por que você esta me olhando desse jeito?  
- É porque eu não consigo tirar os olhos de você.....  
- C-como assim?  
- sua beleza me fascina, Kagome...  
- Inuyasha....  
- O que foi?  
- Você tem certeza de que esta passando bem? "ele esta tão gentil e carinhoso...."  
- Ora, por que pergunta? So porque estou elogiando você?  
- hurum....  
- o que eu posso fazer se você esta linda com essa roupa?  
- inu....yasha  
A cada palavra o hanyou se aproximava. Enfim, seus lábios se tocaram. As amigas da colegial ficaram abismadas com a cena. Yuka apenas sorria, já imaginado que, aquilo aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mais para o final da festa, um grupo de garotas muito chamativas, admiravam o yokai. Sim, eram um grupo de patricinhas. Sem receio algum, elas se aproximam, acabando completamente com o clima. Elas olhavam para Kagome, dos pés a cabeça. E ao se virarem para o hanyou, um sorriso provocante surgiu.  
- Ei, gatinho! Como você agüenta ficar com essa.....garota?  
- Quem são vocês?  
- Eu sou Katty e aquelas são as minhas irmãs, Hana e Hime  
- Como que seus pais agüentam?  
- O que disse?  
- Eles devem ter pesadelo, com vocês três em casa....  
- E você é?  
- Não me apresento assim, tão facilmente e se não se importam, vocês nos atrapalhando!  
- Diga que eu estou sonhando, mas, você disse que você e essa g-a-r-o-t-a estavam namorando? Como perde tempo com ela?  
- Da mesma forma que estou perdendo os beijos dela para falar com vocês!  
- Inuyasha!  
- O que foi, Kagome? É verdade!  
- todo mundo esta olhando!  
- ora, ora! A megera Kagome esta com envergonhada? Deixa de ser ridícula, garota! E veja uma mestre em ação! Afirmava a patricinha indo em direção ao hanyou, tentando beija-lo.- O que foi?  
- Você tem um cheiro muito ruim...Kagome vem aqui!  
- Hu? O que foi, Inuyasha?  
- É que eu precisava sentir o seu cheiro!

Ela cora, mas, volta a prestar atenção naquelas garotas. Muitos xingamentos depois, elas partem para a briga física. Aparentemente, Kagome era a mais furiosa entre elas, pois, haviam se metido com o seu Inuyasha. As três irmãs estavam sujas, já que, haviam caído em cima da mesa do jantar. Os garotos gritavam por briga e as garotas aplaudiam, Kagome. O hanyou já não agüentava mais aquela gritaria, então, resolveu interferir. Sua amada sentiu alguém tocar em seu ombro, contudo, estava tão irada que impulsionou seu punho para trás acertando-o. Os olhos de Inuyasha se encontravam como dois caracóis embriagados, rodando no mesmo lugar, sem ter para onde ir. Enfim, ela se vira, percebendo o que, ou melhor, quem ela tinha acertado. Rapidamente acudiu o yokai, já que, ele estava muito zonzo e agora, desmaiado.  
- Alguém precisa acorda-lo e esse alguém não será você, Kagome! Eu irei beija-lo com todo o meu amor! Afirmava Hime  
- Quem disse? Eu já o beijei inúmeras vezes!  
- Mentirosa!  
- K-Kagome..... replicava o hanyou, acordando.  
- Inuyasha? Você esta bem?  
- Você esta muito forte, Kagome!  
- Não, é você quem esta fraco!  
- Eu acordei quando senti o seu cheiro se aproximando...

Enfim, a colegial o leva ate la fora, ignorando as garotas completamente. Ele se senta em um dos degraus. Alguns minutos depois, já estava melhor. Kagome pedia para que, ele colocasse a cabeça entre os joelhos, para melhorar a pressão. Este negou, pensando ser apenas uma piada. Porem, muitos convidados presenciavam a cena. Ambos coraram.  
- Eu não vou fazer isso! É ridículo!  
- AH, vai sim!  
- Não, não vou!  
- Vai sim!  
- Não, não vou!  
- Deixa de ser teimoso!  
- Deixa você de ser teimosa! Hu?  
- Por que é que eu estou vendo duas Kagomes? É um paraíso.....  
- Inuyasha, você esta bem mesmo?  
- Sempre estou bem quando estou com você!  
- Inuyasha, fale alguma coisa!  
- Tem algum medico na casa?  
- " ele desmaiou....acho melhor ligar ara a minha mãe..."

Assim, levaram o hanyou para o hospital o mais rápido possível. Ao abrir os olhos, Inuyasha se encontra em uma sala não muito grande. La estava ela, acompanhada de sua mãe. Um certo tempo depois, um humano, estranho, vestindo uma mascara em seu rosto, luvas de plástico e carregava uma seringa na mão. Este estava tentando examinar o yokai, mas, ele não deixava. Então, resolveram aplicar uma dose de anestésico geral, contudo, foi em vão. Parecia não fazer efeito. A cada minuto, o doutor e a sua ajudante aplicavam a porção muito forte na veia do hanyou. Não adiantou. O organismo dele era muito resistente para aceitar a anestesia. Sem que percebessem, Inuyasha havia fugido da sala. Entretanto, este ouviu uma coisa que realmente não lhe agradava. Sim, era Kagome e seu inseparável rosário. Ela o puxava pela perna enquanto ele fincava suas garras no piso de borracha, destruindo assim, todo o chão. Enfim, chegam novamente ao quarto. O medico e a enfermeira logo agarraram o jovem, colocando-o na cama. Kagome estava ali do lado, caso precisasse. Porem, dessa vez a quantia da forte anestesia foi intensa. Aos poucos as imagens começaram a embaçar e logo, ele dormiu.  
Na manha seguinte, Kagome acorda, segurando a mão de seu amado o qual, ainda dormia. Deixou-o ali por um instante, para almoçar. Nesse meio tempo, as mesmas patricinhas entraram no quarto, já tocando no tórax dele e prontas para beijar. Contudo, no mesmo instante, Kagome chega. Seu olhar era pior do que o do próprio Battousai. Ao mesmo tempo, Inuyasha sorriu sarcasticamente dizendo poucas palavras.  
- Vocês estão ferradas!  
- E estão mesmo! Concluía Kagome, chutando-as do quarto.- Inuyasha...  
- hu?  
-eu trouxe ramen! Ou quer outra coisa?  
- Que pergunta mais tola, Kagome!! Ai!  
- O que foi?  
- Não consigo me mover!  
- Ah! Deve ser a anestesia..  
- a aneste....o que?  
- anestesia! É para deixa-lo desacordado ou sem sentir dor temporariamente....abre a boca!  
- Hu?  
- Você não consegue comer e seu estomago esta pedindo comida....  
- eu estou sem fome *rooooooooonc*  
- é.....ja notei!  
- KAGOME!  
- ai, são essas garotas de novo!

La estavam elas, disputando o premio. Kagome já não estava mais aturando aquelas garotas. Logo, voltaram a brigar. Puxões de cabelo, arranhões, xingamentos e tapas. Esses eram alguns golpes básicos entre elas. Porem, a colegial era uma e as patricinhas eram três. Enfim elas pararam. Sim, o hanyou estava chamando-as. Curiosas, todas, já descabeladas, foram ate ele.  
- Tem mais ramen?  
* POW*  
- GRR! POR QUE ME BATERAM?  
- SEU TONTO! Gritava as três, indo embora  
- Inuyasha....  
- O que foi, Kagome?  
- Você não aprende!  
- Hu?  
- So não uso o Kotodama porque você esta mal! Dessa vez passa! Ei! Olha! Suas orelhas voltaram!  
- É, tem razão! O que esta fazendo?  
- Te dando comida, o que mais? Você mesmo pediu!  
- Mas, não que você me dessa na boca!  
- Você nem consegue se mexer!  
- Feh!

Nem deu tempo para responder e a colegial já enfiava a comida na boca do yokai, como se fosse uma criança. Contudo, ela saiu para ir ao banheiro e aproveitando, o hanyou cambaleou para a lanchonete. Acabou encontrando um copo vermelho, confundindo com alguma bebida. Ao tomar, percebeu que, sua boca ardia muito. Kagome, já no corredor, escutou um berro. Aquela voz era muito familiar. Após ajuda-lo com muita água, eles foram embora. Finalmente estavam em casa. E em breve voltariam para a outra Era, mas, não pensando nisso, o casal aproveitou seus últimos momentos a sos para descansarem, juntos............

Estava amanhecendo, quando o telefone tocou. Inuyasha já havia acordado de mau humor por causa daquele barulho, o qual não parava. Rapidamente tirou o telefone do gancho, ouvindo uma voz vindo de dentro do aparelho. Não se importando muito, ele desligou. Já que, estava acordado, foi tomar um banho. Uma meia hora depois, ou mais, este saiu. Pode sentir um frio gelado em seu peito. Sua voz já não estava mais rouca, mas, ainda doía um pouco. Sim, estava fazendo muito frio naquela manhã e se o hanyou não se cuidasse, pioraria de novo. Alguns minutos depois, fixou seus olhos em uma linda jovem, a qual se aproximava. Esta notou a fraqueza do yokai, assim, questionou. Contudo, Inuyasha negava admitir sentir dor. Após ajudar o hanyou, enxugando seu cabelo, deitou-o na cama. Acariciava seu tórax, fazendo-o dormir. Logo, foi estudar, mas, ainda de olho no meio yokai. Entretanto, Kagome acaba dormindo em cima de seus livros e quando acorda, Inuyasha não estava mais la. Desesperada, procurou por ele pela casa toda. Pelo menos ate encontra-lo descalço, sem camisa e em frente a geladeira em pleno e rigoso inverno. Aquilo foi o cúmulo. Como ele podia ser tão irresponsável? O hanyou se virou, receoso, já que, havia pressentido o cheiro dela. Encontrou-a na porta, bloqueando a única saída. Os olhos da colegial faiscavam pela sua ira.  
- INUYASHA!  
- K-Kagome? Receava o yokai com um naco de frango na boca, parecendo um filhotinho que acabara de roubar a comida da mesa.  
- O QUE ESTA FAZENDO?  
- Comendo, ué!  
- Desse jeito você vai esvaziar a geladeira! E pior, olha o seu estado!  
- Oro?  
- Esta todo desagasalhado! Vem comigo! Afirmava a jovem, puxando-o.  
- Ei! Para onde esta me levando? E-eu ainda nem comi!

Ela não respondeu. Ainda o olhando com exaltação. Forçou-o a vestir seu kimono e saiu do quarto. Algum tempo depois, esta voltou com uma bandeja, cheia. Havia muitos quitutes nesta, mas, logo foram degustadas pelo meio yokai. Contudo, Kagome escondia algo em sua outra mão. Mal se aproximou do hanyou e este já sentiu o forte cheiro da vitamina c efervescente. Ele recuava para trás a cada passo que a garota prosseguia.  
- Vou fazer você tomar esse remédio nem que eu tenha que pega-lo a força!!  
- Há! So pode estar brincando!  
- Ah é? Vamos ver quem vai estar brincando quando você engoli-lo! Replicava a jovem, sarcástica.

E la foram eles. Pareciam duas crianças se divertindo dentro de casa. Toda vez que Kagome  
ia alcançar Inuyasha, este conseguia se esconder pelo domicilio. Logo, ela o acha e ele corre  
dela, pelo corredor. Porem, o hanyou para já que, estava muito rápido. Sabia que ela nunca o  
alcançaria, mas, ao se virar para trás para procurá-la, só a via vindo em sua direção  
devido aquele maldito pano, chamado tapete. Esta vinha escorregando nele, pelo menos, ate cair em cima deste.  
*POW*  
- Ai! Eu cai em algo macio pelo menos! Estranho, aqui nem é a sala....cade o sofá?  
- GRRR! KAGOME QUE IDEIA FOI ESSA?  
- I-Inuyasha?  
- Quem você esperava? Quer sair de cima de mim? Hu? Por que esta me olhando desse jeito? Replicava o hanyou, se levantando.  
- Inuyasha......senta!  
*CAPOW*  
- GRRR! POR QUE FEZ ISSO?  
- Abra a boca!  
- O que?

Mal terminou de falar e Kagome, ainda em cima dele, tentou abrir a boca dele, aos poucos. Ele recusava cooperar com a garota, mas, ela de certa forma estava conseguindo. Porem, o hanyou deu um jeito de tira-la da vantagem, assim, deixando-a mais furiosa. Contendo-se, Kagome persistiu. Voltou a abrir a boca do yokai so que, firmando com uma mao enquanto a outra, jogava o maldito remedio guela abaixo. Enfim, ligeiramente fechou a boca dele, pressionando sua mao na regiao do queixo e a outra na regiao da boca(igual quando vai fechar a boca de cachorro, para nao morder, sabem? Xp) Logo, ela pode sentir a forçada engolida que ele deu, ja que, nao havia aguentado aquele maldito gosto por muito ainda sentia aquele gosto horrivelmente horrivel(O.õ). Apos fazer algumas caras e tentativas para tirar aquilo de sua boca, se levantou. Porem, sente algo puxa-lo pelo pescoço. Sim, era Kagome. Sem dizer nada o beijou. Esta tambem supresa por sua reaçao, corou. Nem sabia o que esta fazendo. Talvez tivesse sido o intenso desejo de beija-lo, ou talvez nao. O hanyou ruborizou, mas, a aproximou, colando seus corpos. Um ardente beijo surgiu. A colegial nao acreditava que a cada dia aquela caricia fica mais intensa, mais apaixonada. Os labios dele tocavam aos dela, molhando-os. Seus fortes abraços a deixavam imovel. Aos poucos, o hanyou sentiu seu pescoço ser tocado pelos delicados dedos da colegial. Aquilo lhe dava arrepios, porem, se controlou. Muito tempo depois, ambos se afastaram e caminharam ate o quarto da colegial. Jja havia anoitecido, entao foram jantar. Mais uma vez, o estomago daquele yokai voltou a doer, para a preocupaçao de Kagome.  
- Mas, me diga..por que seu estomago começou a doer? Nao vai me dizer voce se entupiu de ramen de novo...  
- ta bom....eu nao digo...  
- ai Inuyasha....nao é a toa que voce passa mal! Por que nao come algo diferente para variar?  
- comer o que? A sua comida é muito ruim, Kagome!  
* POW*  
- GRRR! POR QUE ME BATEU?  
- SEU GROSSO! VOCE É UM IDIOTA QUE, NAO SABE RESPEITAR UMA DAMA, COMO EU!  
- VOCE, UMA DAMA? ORA, NAO ME FAÇA RIR, KAGOME!  
*POW*  
- GRRR! MALDITA! " Droga! Esse ultimo soco doeu! Ai, minha cabeça!" So presta para fazer ramen, mesmo!  
- O QUE VOCE DISSE?  
-*glump* AI, AI! MINHA ORELHA! ME SOLTA!  
- Retire o que disse!  
- NUNCA! AIIII!  
- Retire!  
- NAO! AIII! PARA!ISSO DOI!  
- Entao se desculpe pelo o que disse, seu meio yokai!  
- O QUE??  
- Viu so? Agora voce se sente ofendido, nao é?  
- Feh!  
- Hunf! Tonto!  
- ORA SUA....AIIII! PARA COM ISSO, KAGOME!

Muita discussao depois, o hanyou foi ao encontro dela, a qual, estava na sacada. Nao podia deixar de admirar aquela garota. Simplismente era perfeita aos olhos dele. Sem que percebesse, este a abraçou por trás, contornando seus fortes braços no ventre da jovem. Esta ruborizou, olhando para tras, lentamente. Nao sabia ao certo o que ele estava pensando, apenas queria passar aquele momento, eternamente.  
- Kagome....  
- Inuyasha?!  
- Seus olhos...eles....ficam tao perfeitos com o reflexo da lua...  
- Inu..yasha....  
- E-eu sinto muito...  
- hu?  
- nao devia...ter sido grosso com voce daquele jeito....  
- Voce esta bem mesmo? Desde a festa, voce me parece meio atordoado...  
- so se for atordoado de amor...

- Kagome....?  
- O-o que foi?  
- É que....eu queria...  
- O que foi, Inuyasha?  
- É que...eu...  
- Fala!  
- Esquece!

Assim, todos foram dormir. Principalmente eles. O cansaço era tanto que, acabaram indo dormir na cama de casal. Enfim, ambos deitaram. O hanyou de costas para ela enquanto esta o abraçava. Nao podendo suportar a vontade de apenas olhar aquelas orelhas, as tocou. O meio yokai sorria discretamente enquanto isso ocorria, mas, acidentalmente, ja meio sonolento, deixou seus pensamentos sairem pela boca.  
- isso é tao bom...  
- hu? disse alguma coisa?  
- hã? ah...nada....nada  
- voce disse que gostava que massageasse suas orelhas?  
- eu nao disse nada! volte a dormir, Kagome!  
- mas...  
(alguns minutos depois)  
- Kagome, esta acordada?  
- Hu? O que foi, Inuyasha? indagava a colegial, sonolenta  
- voce poderia fazer aquela massagem de novo?  
- hu? v-voce esta me pedindo para massagear suas orelhas?  
- bem....sim... afirmava o hanyou, corando.  
- Eu nao acreditooo!!  
- é....muito incomodo?  
- me belisca! Nao, perai! nao faz isso nao! acho que estou sonhando!  
- por que?  
- primeiro voce me pede massagem e agora esta sendo gentil!  
- e dai?  
- e dai? e dai que voce sempre foi grosso comigo!  
- e isso é um nao? replicava ele, desapontado  
- hu?  
- volte a dormir! me desculpe!

Logo, Inuyasha adormeceu, sem ao menos escutar as palavras que ela tinha a dizer. Kagome, levemente tocava naquele par auriculares do hanyou. Contudo, com o passar do tempo, esta tambem adormeceu, abraçando-o. Mais uma manha surge e com ela, um cheiro insuportável

O que poderia ser?

Um intenso odor surgiu pela manha, acordando assim, Inuyasha. Porem, este continua na mesma posição, sentindo apenas, os delicados braços de sua amada, Kagome. Ao mesmo tempo, aquela fetidez adentrar em sua narina a cada instante. Alguns minutos depois, sentiu também, um cheiro muito familiar. Sim, era Sota, acabando com o clima daqueles dois. Logo, a colegial acorda, sentindo um melado em sua cama. So se pode ouvir um tom surpreso desta, ao ver seu irmãozinho, no meio daquele casal.  
- SOTA! O que esta fazendo aqui?  
- Eu tive pesadelos, então vim para cá!  
- Não acha que você já esta grandinho não?  
- Mas, mana...  
- Tudo bem, so dessa vez!  
- ARGH!  
- O-o que foi, Inuyasha?  
- Que cheiro ruim é esse?  
- SOTA!  
- N-não fui eu! F-foi culpa do irmão-cachorro!  
- O QUE VOCE DISSE, SEU FEDELHO?  
- Inuyasha....eu não acredito!  
- Hu?  
- Não acha que você já passou da fase de fazer isso? Agora entendo porque você dorme sozinho em cima da arvore! Replicava Kagome, debochando.  
- D-do que é que você esta falando, Kagome?  
- xixi na cama!  
- Feh! Não acreditou nas bobagens que o seu irmão falou, não é?  
- Claro que acreditei! Persistia a jovem, ainda caçoando com tom serio.  
- COMO PODE SER TAO BURRA, KAGOME?  
- O QUE?  
- FEH! Vejo que na sua Era é difícil encontrar humanos prestativos!  
- Grrr..seu grosso!  
- Sua burra!  
- Tonto!  
- Sua Vesga! Nem consegue manejar o arco e flecha direito!  
- Orelhudo!  
- Sou um orelhudo que você ama!  
- "Hu? Como ele sabe disso?" TONTO! SENTA  
*CAPOW*  
- POR QUE FEZ ISSO?  
- Hunf!  
- SUA TONTA!  
- Inuyasha.....  
- O QUE FOI?  
- Você vai ficar sem ramen...  
- ..... "s-sem ramen?"  
- ...ate eu mudar de idéia!  
- GRRR! E QUEM É VOCE PARA DIZER ISSO?  
- Sou aquela que esquenta o ramen para voce, já se esqueceu?  
- *Glump* Kagomezinha....digo, Kagome...por favor....sem ramen, não...  
- Inuyasha...nao adianta! Talvez isso faça você ser mais gentil comigo!

O hanyou, melancólico, saia do quarto, sendo notado por aquela humana. Esta o chamou, e ele, apenas parou em frente à porta, olhando-a pelo canto de olho. Ela começou a rir que nem uma louca, deixando o yokai, confuso. Era incrível como a ótima sensação de vê-la sorrir, alterava o seu humor, radicalmente. Sota foi tomar um banho, deixando-os sozinhos.  
- Do que você esta rindo?  
- Ai, Inuyasha.....so você mesmo!  
- Hu? Do que você esta falando?  
- Você levou mesmo a serio essa historia?  
- Ah....por que não levaria? Ei! Quer parar de rir?  
- Não da!  
- Kagome! Hunf!  
- Ai, ai! Você é uma graça, mesmo!  
- Uma graça?  
- Como pode ser tão bobinho? Aonde pensa que vai, meu rei almôndega?  
- Feh! Eu vou tomar um banho! DO QUE VOCE ME CHAMOU?  
- Ora, não se faca de bobo! Você mesmo tinha falado que era o rei almondega! Persistia a jovem, brincando.

Enfim, após ficar muito sem jeito, o hanyou foi tomar banho. Ao sair, se esbarrou com sua amada, em frente a porta. Ambos coraram, principalmente, Kagome. Esta pode, de longe, sentir o delicioso aroma o qual vinha do yokai. Sem pensar, pulou no pescoço dele, apreciando aquele perfume.  
- K-kagome?!  
- Hu? AH! M-me desculpe! Rebatia ela, se soltando- Que perfume é esse?  
- Sua amiga me deu...  
- O QUE?  
- É....ela disse que comprou para eu usar porque você amava esse frasquinho!  
- Você vai me desculpar, mas, esse perfume é muito bom! Replicava ela, abraçando o hanyou, cheirando assim, o seu pescoço.  
- K-Kagome....  
- Ahhh! Inu-kun, você fica tão perfeito com esse cheiro!  
- O-o que disse?  
- E-e-eu...

Nenhuma outra palavra saiu. Logo, anoiteceu. No jantar, a comida estava aprovada. A colegial perguntou como estava, mas, o hanyou so queria mais. Isso era um bom sinal. Ela enfim, contou que foi quem fez a comida. Inuyasha não sabia onde enfiar a cara naquele momento pois, sempre xingava os quitutes que esta fazia. Apesar de discreto, Kagome percebeu. Esta perguntava a ele o porque dele ruborizar. Enfim, teve uma resposta, pouco inaudível, mas, ouvida.  
- Kagome....sua comida....ela estava muito boa! Ai!  
- O que foi?  
- Meu estomago!  
- Ai, ai! Você sempre se entope e depois não quer passar mal!

Assim, ela o levou para o quarto, deitando-o na cama. Apesar de tudo, ele estava apenas fingindo, querendo apenas a massagem dela. A jovem fazia o hanyou delirar com aqueles toques em seu abdômen. Assim, adormeceu. Aproveitando a ocasião, Kagome massageia as orelhinhas dele. Em seguida, esta deita sobre o definido peito, ainda tocando em seu alvo, as orelhas. Se lembrava da noite anterior, quando o yokai pedia para ela massagea-las. Não pode deixar de notar um lindo sorriso, o qual aos poucos surgia na face do hanyou. Aos poucos, seus olhos se abrem, vendo-a adormecida.  
Estava escurecendo cada vez mais, o que fez imaginar o tempo em que eles gastaram um com o outro. Principalmente, Kagome, por ter ficado cuidando dele. Por alguma razão, talvez peso na consciência, Inuyasha admitiu a falsa dor de estomago. Ela apenas sorriu, por causa da timidez do hanyou. O frio aumentava e a colegial estava um pouco fraca. Este problema foi notado pelo hanyou, o qual rapidamente tratou de cuidar dela. Acariciava os longos e negros cabelos de quem tanto amava. Seu rosto se aproximava ao dela, beijando-a. Seus lábios se encharcavam de amor. Aquela sensação de prazer e de acariciá-la vinham em sua mente. Seus olhos brilhavam a momento em que apreciava aquela face, aquele sorriso, aquele encanto. Pode admirar sua amada acordando, olhando-o diretamente com aqueles lindos olhos castanhos. Esta sentiu seu lábio, molhado. Pode sentir um arrepio, uma vontade de beijá-lo novamente. Queria que aquele momento, terno, fosse eterno. Sua doce mão acariciava a face dele. Pensava que estava dormindo já que, permanecia com os olhos fechados. A jovem aproximava seu delicado lábio ao dele. Este retribuiu, brincando com a estudante. Suas línguas se tocavam, fazendo seus lábios se banharem de ternura. Naquele momento apenas queriam poder parar o tempo. Sem que percebessem, haviam adormecido. Aquilo tudo podia ser apenas um sonho, mas não, era melhor que isso. Todas aquelas afeições transformavam a historia de cada um deles em uma fantasia, a qual, foi entrelaçada em um conto de amor.  
Uma hora depois, Kagome acordou. Ainda estava fraca e assim, desmaiou. Se encontrava no peito do hanyou. Inuyasha não sabia o que fazer. Sua amada estava com febre, mas, ele não conhecia nada dos medicamentos atuais. Uma quente lagrima saiu de seu dourado olhar. Sentia-se culpado por todas as vezes que foi rude com ela e pelas as vezes que a largou para ir atrás daquela miko, a qual já não se encontrava nessa dimensão. Seus claros olhos, os quais estavam molhados, foram notados pela jovem. Esta acabara de acordar. Seus olhares perceptivos a traziam a melancolia de quem tanto amava. Enfim, uma discreta lagrima caiu sobre o rosto dela.  
- Inuyasha, você esta chorando?  
- Kagome.....voce esta bem?  
- Sim, mas, por que chora?  
- Eu....eu percebi o quão incomodo fui com você, minha amada, Kagome...  
- incomodo? Por que diz isso, Inuyasha?  
- pelas vezes em que fui rude.....e pelas as inúmeras vezes em que a abandonei pela Kikyou....  
- Inuyasha, eu sei que não posso competir com a Kikyou, mas, você sempre estará dentro de mim.  
- Kagome...  
- Alem das vezes de que você me salvou.... eu tenho que lhe agradecer mais uma vez....  
- Kagome....voce pode não acreditar, mas, eu não amo mais a Kikyou.  
- Hu?  
- Eu.....eu....nunca me sentia relaxado ou satisfeito com ela. Podíamos nos amar, entretanto, nunca será tão forte quanto o amor que sinto por você...  
- Inu...yasha....  
- Você se preocupava comigo, sempre que precisava, você estava la. Sempre acreditou em mim e me fez mudar. Já não sou o mesmo, e eu agradeço tudo a você, Kagome.  
- Inu....yasha...  
- Já não importo de falar o que sinto por você, já que, não posso conter isso para mim. É, quase impossível eu dizer o quanto eu a admiro e de como me sinto feliz com a sua presença, ao meu lado. Você foi a única, alem da minha mãe, que conseguiu me fazer sorrir....

- Kagome, o que foi?  
- É que, nunca imaginei ouvir isso de você um dia. Apesar de às vezes esconder as minhas lagrimas e frustrações, eu nunca deixei de me preocupar com você, Inuyasha. Me sentia inútil, achando que não era nada para você, já que, você amava a Kikyou....  
- Kagome, quantas vezes vai ser preciso lhe dizer que, eu não amo a Kikyou?  
- eu sinto muito.....  
- não se culpe, apenas quero que você seja feliz. Mas, posso perguntar uma coisa?  
- Hu?  
- o que você sente por aquele lobo fedido?  
- Nada de mais, somos apenas amigos...pelo menos, eu não sinto nada mais que isso...

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto daquele yokai. Aos poucos, seus corpos se aproximaram e mais uma vez, seus lábios, doces, se tocaram. Ambos os corpos ardiam de paixão. Seus corações batiam, descontroladamente, enquanto suas bocas se deleitavam. A colegial apoiava sua face no tórax dele. Este, a abraçava, fortemente. Logo, se afastaram.  
Apesar de terem se revelado, ou quase isso, voltaram para o quarto. Kagome ainda se sentia fraca, mas, foi impedida pelo yokai.  
- Onde você vai?  
- Tomar banho....  
- Mas, você esta fraca!  
- Eu estou bem!  
- Kagome, se algo acontecer com você, eu nunca vou me perdoar!  
- eu não demoro!  
- então, eu vou com você!  
- O QUE?  
- dessa vez, sou eu quem vou ajuda-la! Vou dar um banho em você!  
- V-voce d-disse que v-vai me dar um banho??  
- Isso mesmo!  
- Você esta brincando, não é?  
- Não! Hu? Por que esta me olhando com essa cara de desconfiada?  
- Por que? E você ainda pergunta?  
- Ora, deixe de ser fresca! Me deixe ajuda-la pelo menos hoje!  
- Eu vou por um biquíni, ai você pode.....  
- Ta....voce quem sabe...

Enfim, ambos foram ate o banheiro. Inuyasha estava apenas de shorts, esperando Kagome entrar na banheira, já ansiosa pelo tão inesperado banho. Apesar dos dois corarem, Inuyasha passava, suavemente, o sabonete pelas macias costas dela. Não deixava de admirar seu corpo, era perfeito. Esta ruborizou, avisando de que, apesar de estar fraca, ainda tinha forçar para usar o rosário, em caso de servergonhices. Entretanto, mesmo entendendo o recado, o fato apenas de toca-la, o deixava fascinado. Logo, ele esfregou a esponja pelo corpo dela e em seguida, usou o shampoo. Kagome se sentia no paraíso. Apesar do hanyou não saber mexer com aqueles cosméticos direito, sabia fazer uma massagem, excepcional. Suas fortes mãos pareciam plumas, as quais tocavam seus longos e negros fios de cabelo. Logo, começou a sentir ele passar o tal do condicionador. Seu cabelo agora estava liso e sedoso. No momento em que foi se levantar, sentiu uma pequena dor nas costas. Assim, Inuyasha a fez se sentar novamente, massageando-a. Parecia uma ilusão ver aquele hanyou ser carinhoso e cuidando dela. Mas não, aquela era a realidade. Nessas horas, nem se lembrava de seu mau-estar. Enfim, apesar de fraca, a colegial conseguiu se trocar. Foram ate a cozinha e comeram alguma coisa. La, encontraram a mãe da garota, tomando um gostoso café.  
- Querida, esta se sentindo melhor?  
- Sim, mãe! Obrigada! Graças ao Inuyasha!  
- Obrigada por ser tão gentil com ela, filho!  
- F-filho?  
- Por que esse desapontamento?  
- É que...se, eu for seu filho, não poderei ter a Kagome em meus braços....

Ambas sorriram. Em seguida todos foram dormir. O hanyou já se encontrava em seus sonhos mais lindos, ao lado de sua amada, Kagome. A cada dia aquilo ficava mais intenso. Aquele amor mais cedo ou mais tarde seria nítido aos olhos deles e dos que presenciavam. Mas, enquanto isso, aqueles pensamentos não passavam de um resumo de um grande e eterno amor.

O sol radiava sobre todos aqueles que ainda viviam. Os grandes pedaços de concreto logo foram iluminados pela luz da grande estrela. Entretanto, uma jovem em especial ainda se encontrava adormecia. Parecia estar em um dos seus melhores e mais longos sonhos. Seus castanhos olhos se abriram. Estes contemplavam aquele que, jamais iria esquecer. Sim, um hanyou chamado Inuyasha. Ele a abraçava com muita força e ternura. Aos poucos, seus claros olhos também se abriram. Podia sentir o perfume o qual vinha de quem mais amava, uma colegial chamada Kagome. O meio yokai colou seus lábios aos dela. Aquele terno logo fez a colegial sorrir. Ambos ruborizaram. Aquele jovem de cabelos prateados caminhou ate o banheiro. Alguns minutos depois saiu de la, indo direto para o quarto de sua amada. Esta ruborizou, levemente, ao vê-lo apenas coberto por um pano. Aquela ação sempre acontecia quando, essa situação acontecia. O hanyou sentou-se na cama, ao lado dela. Aos poucos, se encontrava em cima da adolescente. Assim, a beijou. Seus lábios se encharcavam de amor. Seus corpos, agora quentes, permaneciam colados, porem, ao mesmo tempo distantes devido a suas vestes. Um pequeno obstáculo o qual, poderia mudar radicalmente a vida daqueles dois. Ambos enrubesceram, ao notarem o clímax.  
* POW*  
- POR QUE FEZ ISSO, KAGOME?  
- QUEM MANDOU VOCE SE ASSANHAR?  
- ME ASSANHAR? DO QUE É QUE VOCE ESTA FALANDO?  
- ACHA QUE EU NÃO SENTI VOCE DESCER A MAO?

- Ah,isso é convivência com o Mirok!  
- GRRR! O QUE VOCE DISSE?  
- VOCE OUVIU! OU É SURDO?  
- ORA...SUA....GRRR! C-COMO PODE ME COMPARAR COM AQUELE MONGE?  
- Da mesma forma que estou fazendo agora!  
- Ora, as vezes ate da a impressão que você gosta muito dele!  
- Tonto! Deixe de bobagens!  
- deixe você de bobagens!  
- por que eu trocaria você pelo Mirok?

- você é tão perfeito, maravilhoso, meio rude as vezes, mas, isso é so um detalhe! Afinal, quem teria um corpo tão perfeito como o seu? Ops...  
- K-Ka...g-go..me  
- D-desculpe....eu....  
- tudo bem...  
-hu?  
- já não é a primeira vez que isso acontece...voce sabe que as humanas não resistem a mim!*glump*  
- Inuyasha....  
- O-o que foi?  
- senta!  
*CAPOW*  
- POR QUE FEZ ISSO? VOCE SABE QUE É VERDADE!  
- QUE EU SEI O QUE?  
- que eu sou irresistível aos olhos das humanas, e quem sabe, de algumas, yokais também!  
- AI, SEU CONVENCIDO! SENTA!  
*CAPOW*  
- GRR! QUER PARAR DE USAR ESSE MALDITO KOTODAMA?  
- E VOCE, QUER PARAR DE SE ACHAR?  
- Feh! A maior prova de que estou certo é de que, você não consegue se desgrudar de mim nem se quer, um minuto!  
- Bem eu....  
- Viu so?Há! As garotas me amam!  
- mas, você também não pode negar que não desgruda de mim!  
- Bah! Mas, é claro! Quem deixaria uma humana com um corpo tão perfeito, isolada em um mundo desses? *glump*  
- O-o que disse?  
- Eh...eu..."to ferrado"  
*POW*  
- SUA TONTA! POR QUE ME BATEU?  
- SEU TARADO!  
- Deu para ver que você ficou sem jeito....  
- Claro que eu fiquei! Você esperava o que?  
- Eu não sei, quem sabe um beijo...  
- ORA SEU...!  
- Dessa vez eu te peguei, Kagome!  
- " Eu tenho que pensar em alguma coisa..." VOCE É UM ORGULHOSO, INUYASHA! Voce não admite que voce nao gosta!  
- Kagome, v-voce esta chorando de novo?  
- "Eu sabia..ele não suporta me ver assim! Agora ele vai ver so!"  
- Kagome....  
- O-o que foi?  
- Inuyasha? Interferia um voz, muito familiar  
- Mãe?  
- Inuyasha, poderia me dar uma forcinha la na cozinha?  
- Ahm...claro! afirmava o hanyou, virando-se para a colegial- Viu so? Nem sua mãe resiste a mim!  
- INUYASHA!  
- Agora, quem é o supremo dos supremos, aqui?  
- SENTA!  
*CAPOW*  
- deixa de ser convencido!  
- acho que voce deve rever o sentido dessa palavra...se voce ser o melhor no q faz é ser convencido!  
- ai, cala a boca! Enfurecia-se a jovem com o tom calmo.  
- Inuyasha, por favor...! chamava a mãe da garota, novamente na porta

Ele deu uma ultima olhada para sua amada, antes de sair. Kagome estava furiosa com o jeito convencido dele e por isso, tentou se controlar. Enquanto isso, o hanyou ajudava e ao mesmo tempo aprendia sobre os utensílios atuais. Sem que percebesse, o meio yokai tinha um dom para preparar temperos. Pelo menos, foram as palavras daquela humana. Na hora do almoço, todos compareceram. Realmente o condimento esta inigualável. Logo, a mãe da colegial sorriu para o jovem. Talvez fosse seu novo aprendiz a partir daquele momento. Enfim, todos perceberam o mestre que havia ali.  
Anoiteceu, todos estavam prestes a irem dormir, mas, aquele mesmo casal, ainda brigado, se encontrava no quarto da colegial. Apesar de tudo, ele apoiava sua cabeça no colo da jovem, enquanto esta, acariciava suas orelhas. Pelo menos ate o avô da jovem interferir.  
- Kagome...hu? O que esta fazendo?  
- coçando as minhas orelhas....por que velhote?  
- Inuyasha!  
- O que foi?  
- Garoto...  
- Hu?  
- O que voce sente pela sua mãe?  
- ORA, por que esta me perguntando isso?  
- apenas por curiosidade, afinal voce é um meio yokai, não é?  
- Feh!  
- Kagome já me disse como voce é orgulhoso, então vou direto ao ponto! Apesar de se gabar que se vira sozinho e de que, esta conseguindo obter muito poder.....eu estava pensando.....se, sua mãe fosse um obstáculo, voce a eliminaria para alcançar seu objetivo?  
- Não diga asneiras, velhote!  
- já que ela é uma humana, não é? Isso incomoda voce?  
- " e-eu seria capaz disso? NÃO! Nunca mataria a minha mãe! Maldição! Por que ele foi tocar nesse assunto?"

Logo, a colegial percebeu a besteira que seu ente perguntou. Não se sabia o porque, talvez suas palavras tivessem saído sem que quisessem. Ao fitar o hanyou, o viu como das raras vezes, melancólico. Seu olhar já não era de confiança e sim, de pura angustia. Podiam-se notar as lagrimas, presas, em seus olhos. Sua mente já não pensava mais em nada alem das saudades daquela que eternamente teria orgulho. Suas palavras não saiam da mesma forma que a imagem da mesma que teria em seu peito. Indubitavelmente aquilo havia afetado profundamente o hanyou. Entretanto, ambos ainda se olhavam, emudecidos. Enfim, de muitas, poucas das expressões que tinha, saíram.  
- Kagome....  
- O que foi, Inuyasha?  
- Voce acha mesmo, que, eu seria capaz de matar minha mãe?  
- Inuyasha....desculpe o meu avô....as vezes ele não sabe o que fala....  
- Me responda!  
- não...claro que não...  
- Kagome, voce não sabe o que é perder uma mae.....ja que voce tem a sua, não é?  
- Hu?  
- " essa não....o que foi que o meu avô fez....?"  
- Voce não sabe a dor que eu senti quando a vi morrer, para salvar a minha vida no meio da guerra! Não sabe o quanto eu sofri para ser quem eu sou agora! Acho que muitos estam enganada a meu respeito, Kagome....  
- Inuyasha...

A colegial logo, voltou a massagear as orelhinhas. Aos poucos colocava suas suaves mãos dentro do kimono do meio yokai. Seus toques no tórax dele o fazia relaxar e com o tempo, o adormeceu. Novamente pode ver, o lindo sorriso o qual, destacava-se na face de quem tanto amava.  
- Kagome....  
- Inuyasha, pensei que estivesse dormindo...  
- eu estava....mas, eu so queria dizer que,....  
- O que foi?  
- so queria agradece-la....muito obrigado, Kagome...  
- Inuyasha, não precisa agradecer....  
- sabe, ainda me lembro das palavras, doces, da minha mãe...  
- hu?  
- " quando se ama, não é preciso entender o que acontece la fora, pois tudo passa a acontecer dentro de nós"  
- inu...yasha...  
- eu não entendia o que significava, ate o dia em que comecei a amar voce, Kagome....  
-Inu...yasha...  
- Kagome?  
- o que foi?  
- Pode descer mais a mão?  
*POW*  
- SEU ATREVIDO!  
- SUA TONTA! EU ESTOU PEDINDO PARA VOCE MASSAGEAR MEU ABDOMEN! SO ISSO!  
- voce não explica....

Por alguma razão, ele sorriu. Talvez por estar com ela em seus braços, ou melhor, estar nos braços dela. De certa forma, este estava carinhoso e sorridente. Ele por sua vez, admitiu que aquele afeto tranqüilizava a sua alma. Ambos sorriram. Novamente ela volta a pegar nas orelhas dele, o deixando maluco com aqueles malditos arrepios.

- Kagome, para com isso!  
- Ah, não agüenta uma massagem nas orelhas, não é?  
- Para, isso ta me fazendo cócegas! *glump*  
- Ahá! Então quer dizer que o senhor Inuyasha tem cócegas, não é?  
- E-eu? C-Claro que não!  
- É isso que vamos ver!  
- Kagome, para! Rebatia o hanyou o qual, não parava de rir  
- Ai, Inuyasha, se voce soubesse o quão lindo voce fica assim...  
- O que? AHHH! PARA!  
- Será que, voce tem mais alguma região que voce sente cócegas?  
- Kagome, não se atreva....  
- Quem sabe......hum.....  
- Espero que ela não pense que seja no meu abdômen...sussurrava o yokai  
- Disse alguma coisa, Inuyasha?  
- N-não....n-nada!  
- Deixe-me ver....onde voce teria cócegas? Quem sabe na sua barriga? Hu? Ei! Onde voce pensa que vai? Indagava a jovem vendo-o tentando fugir da cama e entrelaçando suas mãos na barriga dele, puxando-o para si- Onde o senhor pensa que vai?  
- Ahm...eu... ' maldição! Ela me imobilizou!" K-Kagome o que esta fazendo?  
- Ué, voce pediu para massagea-lo, não pediu?  
- é.... mas, não desse jeito!

Aos tocar no definido abdômen do yokai, notou-se que, ele sorriu. Seria outro ponto fraco dele? Talvez. Kagome testou, apenas para ter certeza. Começou com leves toques, mas, logo intensificou. Dava para perceber que realmente, era outro dos locais onde ele se arrepiava ou sentia cócegas. No mesmo momento em que, o testava, ele tinha pela primeira vez, ataque de riso. A colegial estava adorando vê-lo sorrir daquele jeito e ele de vê-la se preocupando com este. Enfim, foram dormir. Essa seria a penúltima noite antes de voltarem para a outra Era. Uma noite frígida surgiu e percebendo o tremor de sua amada, Inuyasha a cobre ate os ombros. Notou que, mais uma vez estava dormindo com ela, mas, o que importava? Eles se amavam mesmo! Ele a abraçou, tentando assim, impedir o frio que os cercava. Pequenos toques de seus lábios chegavam a arrepiar o pescoço da jovem. Aqueles momentos estavam mais do que eles esperavam para uma noite de tempestade. O calor de seu corpo esquentava o dela, fazendo-a sorrir.  
No dia seguinte, mais para a tarde, Kagome estava fazendo seus típicos trabalhos escolares, apenas faltava digitar. Inuyasha a olhava teclar aqueles botões esquisitos. Aquilo estava lhe dando muito sono e devido a isso, adormeceu. A jovem apenas admirava o rosto encantador dele. Parecia estar em um de seus mais belos sonhos. Sim, seus pensamentos pairavam apenas nela, sua amada Kagome.

Naquele mesmo momento, a colegial não conseguia tirar os olhos de seu amado. Entretanto, percebeu que, este tremia devido ao rigoroso frio que fazia. Rapidamente, subiu na beirada da cama para pegar um cobertor no armário. Porem, ela se desequilibrou, caindo assim, em cima do pobre hanyou. Em seguida, a manta cobriu os dois. Inuyasha acorda assustado e com seu típico humor. Logo, a jovem se levantou, voltando para o seu micro.  
- Bah! Humanos, so fazem besteira!  
- Ai, desculpa!  
- Não sabem fazer nada direito! Bando de incompetentes! Não é a toa que morrem nas mãos dos yokais!  
- O QUE VOCE DISSE?  
- Voce ouviu!  
- Inuyasha....  
- O que foi?  
- Voce já se esqueceu quem me deu aula?  
- Isso não faz diferença! Mesmo treinando voce todos os dias, não passará de uma humana!  
- isso é um desafio?  
- entenda como quiser! K-Kagome, q-que cara é essa?  
- Inu-kun, voce ta ferrado! Replicava a jovem com olhares de Battousai e ao mesmo tempo, com um sorriso maroto no rosto  
- K-Kagome, voce esta bem? O.o"  
- AHHHH! Gritava a colegial, pulando em cima do hanyou, imobilizando  
-*glump* AHHH! KAGOME, TA MACHUCANDO! ME LARGA!  
-É pra vc ver, como fiquei forte, como posso me defender. E não preciso do kotodama pra te imobilizar, Inuyasha! Dizia Kagome, proxima das orelhas dele , causando então,arrepios  
- Kagome, é voce mesma?V-voce disse que não precisa mais do Kotodama?  
- Disse! Eu posso usar minhas mãos, mas, o Kotodama ficara sempre em segundo plano, é claro...  
- *glump* " Por que fui provoca-la? Se tratando de humanos, a Kagome fica uma fera! Maldição! Ela pela primeira vez esta conseguindo me machucar um pouco! Nunca imaginei que ela poderia chegar a esse nível! Não é a toa que eu a admiro!" AHH! PARA COM ISSO!!

Ela apenas ria de notar que Inuyasha, pedia para ela desistir. Assim, começou a massagear aquelas maravilhosas orelhinhas do yokai. Novamente o corpo do hanyou estava relaxado. Entretanto, a trégua durou pouco e sabendo que o hanyou não se entregaria, pensou em um plano. Aproveitando a distração dele, o imobilizou igual anteriormente, prendendo-o pelos braços.  
- Hu? O que foi Kagome? Aquela massagem estava tão boa!  
- Voce desiste?  
- É CLARO QUE NÃO!  
- Então eu vou continuar!  
- Faca como bem entender! Voce não esta fazendo nem cócegas! GRRR! Quando eu sair daqui.....  
- Continua, vai! Quero ouvir!  
- Feh!  
- Inuyasha...! persistia a jovem com tom arrastado  
- O que foi agora? " Esse jeito de falar....aposto que ela esta planejando alguma coisa.....e coisa boa, não deve ser"  
- Pede pinico!  
- O QUE? Eu não acredito nisso!  
- Pede! Ou esta com medo?  
- NEM SONHANDO!  
- Se voce insiste! Afirmava a jovem, usando mais força e ao mesmo tempo, beijando-o no pescoço.  
- AHHHH! "eu não to agüentando! Ela esta usando muita eficácia nos meus braços! Isso já esta começando a doer, mas, se eu tentar me soltar, vou machuca-la"- Pi....pi....  
- Hu? Estou esperando...  
- Pi.....pi.....ni.....  
- O que foi, esta desistindo tao assim fácil, inuyasha?  
- ORA SUA TONTA, NÃO É NADA DISSO!  
- Desista, Inuyasha, dessa vez eu te peguei!  
- NUNCA! NUNCA VOU DESISTIR!  
- Esse seu orgulho as vezes me comove!  
- O QUE DISSE?  
- Voce ouviu!  
- GRRR! ORA SUA....! rebatia o hanyou, estressadissimo.- ESTA BEM, ESTA BEM! PINICO! SATISFEITA? Concluía ele, bufando e ruborizando, violentamente.  
- Ok. Ok! Gostei! Respondia a colegial, rindo muito.  
- Hunf!  
- Hahahahahahahahaha!! Replicava Kagome com ataque de riso  
- QUER PARAR DE RIR?  
-Ai, minha barriga ta doendo! Hahahahahahaha!  
- GRRRRRR!  
- Não rosna para mim! So por causa disso.....  
- *glump* " de novo não!"  
- Pede...  
- Não....  
- Vejamos.....pede agua!  
- EU ME RECUSO! ESTOU FAZENDO PAPEL DE RIDICULO A TOA! CHEGA!  
- ANDA! PEÇA!  
- NÃO! Persistia o hanyou, virando a cara  
- PEÇA!  
- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO!  
- PEÇA AGORA!  
- KAGOME, VOCE É SURDA, OU O QUE? JÁ DISSE: NÃO!  
- VOCE ME CHAMOU DE SURDA? Rebatia ela, pegando-o pela gola  
- *glump*  
- "Há, ele esta engolindo seco....quero ver ate onde ele agüenta" ORA SEU....! exclamava a estudante, largando-o do seu lado  
- Onde voce quer chegar?

- ANDA, ME RESPONDE! persistia o hanyou a ponto de explodir, tentando tirar sua amada de cima dele.  
- AI! SEU GROSSO! Dizia ela, caído da cama  
- Kagome....voc esta bem? E-eu não quis te....hu?  
- Hahahahahahahaha! Ria a jovem, puxando-o para o chão.  
*POW*  
- Se é assim...vou entrar no seu jogo! Concluía o yokai, imobilizando-a.  
- E o que voce vai pedir, Inuyasha?  
- um beijo...  
- Inuyasha.....  
- por que corou? Já fizemos isso milhares de vezes...  
- é mas....

Ela não conseguiu responder, já que, seus arrepios aumentavam com os doces beijos em seu pescoço. Logo, o agarrou pelos ombros e o virou, ficando assim, em cima dele. Seus beijos eram quentes e marcantes. As mãos dele acariciavam aqueles longos fios negros enquanto ela o deixava no delírio com aquelas orelhas. Contudo, a mão do hanyou foi descendo, ate chegar ao ascento da jovem.  
*POW*  
- AI, ESSA DOEU!  
- Essa voce mereceu! Andou aprendendo com o Mirok, é?  
- O que voce queria? Ele é meu tutor! Rebatia o yokai, rindo  
*POW*  
- Ai minha cabeça! POR QUE ME BATEU?  
- SEU TARADO!  
- E sabe de uma coisa?  
- O que?  
- Ele disse que ainda tenho chances de passar dele...  
* POW*  
- GRRR! POR QUE FEZ ISSO? EU TO CANSADO DE APANHAR AQUI!  
- VOCE MERECEU!  
- Feh! Exclamava o hanyou passando a mão no rosto  
- Inuyasha....Inuyasha.....  
- O QUE FOI?  
- Nunca imaginei.....voce igual ao Mirok....tcn tcn..... " quero so ver a cara dele...."  
- Hunf!  
- To decepcionada com voce....

- Que cara seria é essa?  
- Eu não to querendo que voce fique feliz comigo mesmo....  
- Então não se importa se eu ficar decepcionada com as suas atitudes?  
- Não!  
- Não fica assim, Inuzinho!  
- I-Inuzinho? O.o  
- Qual o problema?  
- n-nenhum.... imagina....  
- eu vou te perdoar dessa vez, mas, vê se nao da uma de Mirok de novo, hein?

Inuyasha não aguentou. Queria beijar aqueles lábios que o atraiam tanto. A puxou pelo braço e a abraçou. Começou pelo pescoço, depois pela face dela e em seguida, sua boca. Estava incontrolável. Aquilo assustou Kagome um pouco, mas, acabou se entregando aos beijos. Ele a encostou-a porta do armário, segurando-a pela cintura. Enquanto ela acariciava a nuca dele. Já estava descendo a mão de novo, mas, pensou em como ela ficaria furiosa. Assim, adentrou sua mão na blusa da jovem, acariciando-a na região da cintura. Seus beijos ficaram mais intensos ao mesmo tempo em que, sua mão subia, lentamente. A jovem o abraçou mais forte. Inuyasha acidentalmente chegou no fecho de uma espécie de pano que ela usava acima da cintura. Apenas de tocá-lo, se soltou. Ao se movimentar, Kagome sentiu a situação, interrompendo bruscamente o beijo. Jogou-o rapidamente contra o armário e assim, pressionou seu joelho contra a parte baixa do hanyou.  
- QUE IDEIA FOI ESSA? Indagava a jovem, se arrumando  
- O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ, KAGOME? " Droga! Como isso dói..."  
- Eu juro, Inuyasha.....voce vai se arrepender por se assanhar tanto comigo!  
- M-mas eu não fiz nada! K-Kagome, o que voce esta pensando em fazer?  
- Ai, seu tarado! Exclamava a jovem, irada, pressionado sei joelho, intensamente contra o hanyou  
- K-Kagome....v-voce nao faz ideia de como isso doi!  
- Ah, e vc acha que eu estou querendo fazer carinho, é?  
- MALDIÇAO!  
- Inuyasha, voce vai ter que aprender a ter seus limites, caso contrario, vai ter essa tortura todos os dias!  
- T-todos os dias??? Esta maluca, é??  
- se vc persistir, sim!  
- mas...mas...  
- nada de "mas"! Eu ja tentei para-lo com o Kotodama e voce pareceu nem ligar! voce tem q perder essa mania, voce nao era assim...  
- MAS, EU JA DISSE QUE NAO FIZ DE PROPOSITO!  
- do mesmo jeito quando voce desceu a mão?  
- mas é sério! eu esqueço de tudo quando eu te beijo...seus lábios sao tao doces...  
- isso nao é desculpa.....voce já me beijou sem fazer essas coisas....  
- mas, cada vez que te beijo eu esqueço do mundo!  
- como eu posso acreditar nisso? Nesse ponto, voce ta quase igual ao mirok!  
- já te disse para nao me comparar com aquele monge!  
- Hunf!  
- Feh!

Logo, a colegial saiu do quarto avisando que, ate ela mudar de ideia, ele ficaria proibido de beija-la. Obviamente eram uma tortura para os dois, mas, talvez fosse o unico jeito daquele hanyou aprender. Ao mesmo tempo, Inuyasha a olhava distanciar, seu coracao doia e outras regioes tambem, mas, isso nao vem ao caso. Prometia a si mesmo que perderia aquela mania na marra. Na mesma hora chegou Ayumi, sua irma caçula. Ela foi ver se ele estava bem ja que, havia escutado uma discussao vindo do quarto. Enquanto isso, a colegial tomava banho, pensando o porque dele reagir daquele jeito.  
Era quase hora do jantar e novamente o meio yokai prepararia o seu famoso tempero. Claro que, a mae daquela que ele tanto amava, estava ao seu lado, caso precisasse de alguma coisa, pelo menos ate ele se acostumar com aqueles utensilios modernos. No mesmo instante, a pequena hanyou conversava com a jovem colegial, tentando fazer eles se desculparem.  
- voce brigaram de novo?  
- ah, seu irmao é um insensivel!  
- nao diga isso! voce nao sabe o quanto o meu irmao sofre!  
- o quanto ele sofre?  
- ele sempre viveu solitario, nao acreditando ou confiando em ninguem. Temeu e odiou os humanos porque eles o maltratavam e tambem ficou bem chateado com a historia que seu avô disse sobre a mae dele...  
- ele te disse isso?  
- sobre viver solitario sim, o resto eu percebi das vezes em que voces brigaram...  
- e-eu nunca tinha visto as coisas desse ponto....  
- meu irmao odeia brigar com voce, mesmo que ele nao admita! eu nao sei o porque voces discutiram dessa vez, mas, com certeza ele nao fez por mal...  
- é, acho que voce tem razao!

Rapidamente, Kagome correu em busca de seu amado, com a esperança de se desculparem. Logo, um grito muito familiar soou pela casa. Sim, era Inuyasha. Ele ainda se encontrava na cozinha, preparando, ou pelo menos tentando, preparar o jantar. Mesmo um pouco chateada com as situaçoes anteriores, ela passou uma pomada para queimaduras e logo enfaixou a mao dele. Sim, o hanyou havia pegado em uma panela quente em cima do fogao. Aquiles afetos o faziam lembrar desde o primeiro dia em que a conheceu ate os dias de agora. De como sua pureza e encantamento o fascinavam. Aqueles olhares furiosos agora eram serenos igualmente a expressao da mesma. Enfim, o yokai havia cumprido sua promessa, ele conseguiu esquecer dos assanhamentos e iria ser como era antes, mas, sem ser grosseiro com sua amada, é claro. Pelo menos tentaria controlar esse defeito de sua forte personalidade. Ambos sorriram e logo se desculparam pelo incomodante dia que tiveram um com o outro. Inuyasha a segurou pela cintura, beijando levemente os labios da jovem. Acariciava a nuca dela e esta fazia o mesmo. Podiam brigar quantas vezes fossem necessarias, mas, nunca conseguiriam se separar eternamente. Logo, a hora do jantar chegou e novamente puderam apreciar o excepcional tempero e o mais novo e aprovado jantar feito por um meio yokai da Era de guerras. Bom, nao era qualquer um que tinha esse privilegio, mas, fazer o que nao, é mesmo?  
Enfim, foram todos dormir ja que, na manha seguinte seria o dia em que voltariam no tempo, mais ou menos a 500 anos atras...

Os negrumes condensavam no empíreo enquanto as aves pairavam sobre a mesma. Ao mesmo tempo, uma névoa a qual se formava no grande azul, cobria as paredes de concreto de Tóquio. Era uma manha fria e nebulosa. Tudo parecida desaparecer aos olhos daqueles os quais já estavam acordados. Devido à mesma cortina de ar, a neblina, o frio aumentou juntamente com a neve. Entretanto, esse motim não apagaria o fogo dos corações de um casal, o qual se encontrava adormecido. Estes se identificavam como uma jovem de cabelos longos e negros semelhante aos olhos castanhos. Personalidade forte, mas, doce ao mesmo tempo. E outro era um jovem muito forte, de corpo definido, orelhas de cachorro e longos fios prateados, diferentes de seus olhos, os quais eram dourados. Seu caráter, indomável, porem, puro, despertou o interesse em quem tanto amava. Uma colegial chamada Kagome. Enfim, ambos acordaram. A estudante logo sentiu seus lábios molharem devido ao beijo do hanyou. Ela sorriu, admirando aquela face angelical. Por fim, foram tomar café.  
- Bom dia, Inuyasha! Dormiu bem?  
- Melhor impossível! Principalmente porque você estava em meus braços...  
-Não foi a toa que não senti frio em uma noite como ontem...seu corpo é bem quentinho e confortável!  
- ahm...eu....  
- Obrigada, Inuyasha! E, me desculpe por ontem.....eu não sei porque eu estava tão nervosa...  
- Kagome....  
- Hu? O que foi?  
- Vai demorar muito? Eu estou morto de fome!  
- Deixa de ser esfomeado, Inuyasha!  
- Mas, você esta há meia hora fazendo esse café!  
- Ai, para de reclamar!  
- Diga isso para o meu estomago! *roooooooonc*  
- Alem disso, você nunca percebe nada a sua volta não?  
- Do que você esta falando?  
- Do que eu tinha falado! Você mudou completamente de assunto!  
- O que foi mesmo?  
- eu agradeci você porque não me deixou passar frio à noite.....  
- Ahm....d-de nada.....  
- você esta retribuindo o agradecimento?  
- e o que é que tem?  
- você nunca fez isso! Inuyasha...  
- O que foi? "o sorriso dela é tão delicado...como é bom vê-la assim!"  
- Você esta mais gentil comigo! Acho que estamos começando a nos entender.....  
- Ah é, é? Rebatia o hanyou em tom de deboche - K-Kagome, q-que cara é essa?*glump*  
- Senta!  
*CAPOW*

Sim, Inuyasha havia ido com a cara no chão, de novo. Este se levantou, furioso. Ambos se olhavam, seriamente, entretanto, seus anseios foram mais fortes. Seus espíritos enfim poderiam compartilhar aquele momento. A ternura estava voltada para aqueles dois. Um ardente beijo surgiu. O hanyou tocava seus doces lábios no pescoço dela. Logo, intencionou com provocantes toques e rápidos, os quais fazia a colegial se derreter. Mas, não tanto quanto o momento do ósculo que esta tanto esperava. Estava entregue aos fortes braços daquele jovem. Seus lábios colaram intensamente. Se fosse possível, parariam o tempo. Por um curto período, ficaram apenas abraçados. Aqueles lindos olhos castanhos voltavam a olhá-lo igualmente ao seu sorriso, encantador. Ao mesmo tempo, ele retribuiu com um discreto, mas, nítido, sorriso. Entretanto, o clímax foi quebrado por um ingênuo humano o qual apenas procurava uma companhia.  
- Mana! Mana!  
- S-Sota?  
- O-o que estavam fazendo?  
- Feh! É incrível como você sempre acaba com o meu clima com a sua irmã!  
- INUYASHA!  
- O que foi? É verdade!  
- Irmão-cachorro, vamos jogar vídeo game?  
- Agora não! Não vê que eu estou ocupado?  
- Por favor!  
- Bah! Esta bem! Esta bem!  
- Inuyasha...?  
- Kagome? O que foi?  
- V-voce vai dar preferência ao vídeo game? E quanto ao que estávamos fazendo?  
- Eu não vou dar preferência, vou apenar deixar para mais tarde!  
- Esta bem! concordava a jovem com sua face melancólica, porem, discreta

Assim, a colegial caminha ate o seu quarto, tentando conter as suas quentes lagrimas. Preferiu não acompanhá-los, pois, sabia que a qualquer hora seu rosto estaria encharcado de melancolia. Deitou em sua cama, não acreditando no que havia acontecido. Pensava se realmente ele a amava para chegar a fazer aquilo. Seu travesseiro absorvia seu lamento, sua angustia. Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, Inuyasha podia ouvi-la soluçar. Sentiu-se culpado e assim, rumou ate ela.  
- Kagome...  
- O que foi? Se cansou de jogar?  
- Kagome...eu...  
- Volta para o seu vídeo game! Ele é mais importante do que eu, não é?  
- Deixa de ser tola! Eu falei que iria deixar para mais tarde, mas, não disse que iria largar você!  
- Mas, você já fez isso!  
- Você concordou em me deixar jogar!  
- Eu disse aquilo para...para..  
- Kagome, pare de chorar! Replicava o hanyou, abraçando-a  
- Inuyasha....me desculpe....eu estou agindo que nem uma tola! chorava a colegial, apoiando sua face no peito dele  
- É, eu sei!  
- O que?  
- N-nada!  
- Inuyasha...  
- O que foi?  
- Você realmente sente algo por mim?  
- Por que esta perguntando isso? É claro que sim, Kagome! Que pergunta mais besta!  
- Desculpe...  
- Só vou desculpá-la se, parar de derramar lágrimas! Você sabe que não suporto ver a sua angustia....ainda mais quando é por minha causa!  
- E-eu sinto muito mesmo...

Sem responder, o meio yokai a beijou. Não era um ósculo qualquer, mas sim, o único e terno beijo de amor. Suas historias agora, acopladas, se resumiam em um eterno fato amoroso. Seus beijos ficavam cada vez mais intensos. Não havia uma definição do quão grande era a ternura entre eles. Contudo, Kagome, acidentalmente, pisou em seu chinelo, o qual estava no chão, conseqüentemente puxando o seu amado. Ambos se encontravam no solo. Inuyasha estava em cima dela, de uma forma que, talvez para que não soubesse do ocorrido, pensasse errado sobre os mesmos. Para piorar, Sota abre a porta, se deparando com a sua irmã em baixo do jovem com orelhas de cachorro. Rapidamente, o casal se levanta, pasmados.  
- Maeee! A Kagome e o irmao-cachorro estão....hmmmmmm!  
- Quieto, fedelho! Esta ficando maluco?  
- Sota, por favor! Inuyasha, solta ele!  
- E por que? Grrr, ta bom!  
- Mana, eu prometo não contar!  
- Obrigada, Sota...  
- Mas, com uma condição....  
- Lá vem bomba!  
- INUYASHA!  
- você e o irmão cachorro vão ter que me levar ao parque hoje!  
- Feh! Seja o que for, eu e a Kagome temos que voltar para a minha Era, então não temos tempo para suas bobagens!  
- MAEEE! A KAG E O INU.....Hmmmmm!  
- Ja disse para ficar quieto, fedelho!  
- entao....voces vao comigo?  
- vamos sim, nao é, Inuyasha?  
- Hunf!  
- Certo! Sota, va chamar a Ayumi! enquanto isso, eu acabo a minha conversinha com o Inuyasha!  
- Ta! concluia o pequeno saindo do quarto

Assim, os labios de ambos se tocaram. Nao sairiam dali tao cedo, melhor dizendo, ate Sota e Ayumi chegarem. Enfim, eles foram ao parque. Mal chegaram la e Inuyasha ja foi puxado para todos os lados. Primeiramente, o castelo do terror, onde Kagome se assustou com um boneco mecanizado, o qual vinha em sua direçao. Consequentemente, pulou nos braços de seu amado, cujo, a olhava, perplexo. Entretanto, a abraçou, aproveitando a ocasiao. Em seguida foram no elevador, onde Ayumi pensou que iriam morrer, mas, no final foi tranquilizada pelo seu irmao mais velho. Apos muitos outros, foram na maior montanha russa de la. Contudo, Inuyasha nao queria gostou muito de uma especie de ferro que prendia na regiao de seu definido abdomen. Kagome explicou que aquela era a segurança do carrinho enquanto estivesse em alta velocidade. Alguns sentas depois, apos o hanyou ter falado coisas que nao devia e tambem de ter deixado sua marca no chao do brinquedo, eles vao se divertir no mesmo. Em uma das enormes e céleres descidas com tuneis, a colegial se agarrou no yokai igualmente a pequena hanyou com Sota. Enfim, foram comer alguma coisa. Os caçulas estavam na fila do fast-food, deixando assim, aquele mesmo casal, apaixonado, sozinhos. Estavam prestes a se beijar, quando, a pequena hanyou e o jovem humano, voltam.  
- S-Sota?!  
- Mana, o que estava fazendo com o irmao-cachorro?  
- Venha, Sota! interferia Ayumi, puxando-o  
- O-Onde vamos?  
- Eu quero ir em uma lojinha que tem aqui!" espero que meu irmao consiga ficar junto da Kagome! eles ficam tao fofinhos, juntos!" concluia a jovem saindo dali junto com seu amigo  
- Kagome....  
- Hu? O que foi, Inuyasha?  
- Se importaria de acabar o que iamos começar?  
- Ah....claro que nao!^^

Entretanto, as confusoes nao pararam por ai. Depois de muitos beijos, ardentes, resolveram passear. Por algum motivo, o meio yokai havia invocado com uma estranha criatura. Ela mais parecia um humano so que, muito colorida. Esta vestia roupas largas e listradas, um nariz realmente bizarro e tinta na cara. Sim, era um palhaço. Rapidamente o hanyou o atacou com furia. Pessoas paravam para olhar enquanto guardas vinham em sua direçao. Percebendo o perigo, retirou sua espada. Kagome nao sabia o que fazer naquele momento, alem de querer esconder a cara. Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa para tira-lo daquela encrenca antes que, ela tambem se envolvesse. No mesmo momento, o hanyou tentou ataca-los com a Tessaiga, ja transformada. Contudo, uma unica palavra o impediu. Sim, era aquela maldita palavra que nao suportava ouvir. Tinha tanta raiva que sempre ia de cara no chao, obrigatoriamente, é claro. A jovem o tirou dali, rapidamente. Achavam que as coisas iriam melhorar, mas, estavam enganados. O meio yokai nao resistiu ao ver uma coisa gorda e ambulante rondando pela praça de alimentaçao. Sim, era alguem fantasiado de almondega. Aquilo certamente causaria confusao. Assim, ele caminhou ate a criatura, ja com a intençao de discutir.  
-EI maldito quem é voce?  
-Bem vindo ao Crusty! Em que posso ajuda-lo?  
-Para começar, me dizendo quem é voce!  
-Sou a almondega de seu espaguetti! Visite o Crusty!  
-O QUE? EU SOU O REI ALMONDEGA! persistia o hanyou com tom de deboche  
-Nao! Eu sou o rei almondega!  
-Nao! Eu sou!  
(quase meia hora depois)  
-Nao! Eu sou!  
-Nao! Eu sou!  
-Inuyasha!  
-K-Kagome?  
-O que esta fazendo?  
-Bem, eu...  
-Vamos, Inu-kun!  
-Inu-kun? T-ta....

Logo, chegaram em casa e foram entao, tomar um banho. Kagome arrumou a basica mochila dela e Inuyasha vestiu seu tipico kimono de pele de rato de fogo. Assim, anoiteceu. Ambos jantaram e logo, pularam o poço juntamente com Ayumi, uma hanyou muito especial. Do outro lado, um pequeno e alegre kitsune abraçou a colegial, mas, ao chegarem na casa de Kaede, perceberam os olhares serios de seus amigos. O que podera ter acontecido?

Percebendo a situação, o meio yokai esperou por uma resposta. Normalmente questionaria, mas, dessa era diferente. Talvez já tivesse percebido o grau da parábola. Apenas olhou e em seguida, se sentou. Estava na sua posição de lótus, ouvindo as primeiras e sérias palavras do houji. Sim, era Narak novamente. Este havia mandado aqueles malditos insetos juntamente com um enxame de yokais, atacar o vilarejo. Por sorte, nenhum aldeão se machucou. Entretanto, Mirok estava envenenado devido àquelas criaturas e Sango continha uma ferida em seu braço. Rapidamente, a colegial os ajudou. Logo, esta os deixou descansar. Inuyasha a chamou. Apenas queria caminhar. Enquanto isso, Ayumi e Shippo foram colher frutos junto com Kirara.  
Kagome observava cada estilha da vista que concebia. Enormes cerejeiras, as quais deixavam a leve brisa balançar seus galhos enquanto pássaros se acolhiam. Mas, o que mais lhe encantava era que, seu amado, um hanyou, mau-humorado, estava sorrindo para ela. No que estaria pensando?  
A cada dia que se passava, o inverno, abrandava. No mesmo momento em que, aquela mesma jovem já nao se contia em perguntar algo que, a perturbava muito.  
- Inuyasha...?  
- Hã? O que foi?  
- Voce...quer mesmo...se tornar um yokai completo?  
- Quer mesmo saber a verdade?  
- C-claro...  
- eu já não sei mais o que eu quero...  
- C-COMO? No q-que esta pensando em fazer?  
- Quem sabe, eu continue sendo um hanyou ou talvez...  
- Talvez?  
- Esquece! Kagome?  
- Hu? "Por que ele olha serio desse jeito? Sera que vamos nos beijar de novo?"  
- Eu so queria dizer que...  
- O que foi?  
- Eu sou queria dizer que nunca percebi o quão...  
- Estou ouvindo^^  
- que eu nunca percebi o quao importante...  
- Aham!  
- O quão importante o ramen é para mim...  
*CAPOW*(ela cai de pernas para o ar)  
- K-Kagome?  
- E-era isso que voce estava querendo dizer?  
- Era sim, por que? Ei, aonde voce esta indo? Espere!  
- O que foi? indagava a jovem, virando-se para trás  
- É que se voce for, quem vai cozinhar ramen para mim?  
- O QUE? E-ENTAO EU SO SIRVO PARA ISSO?  
- Nao, serve para cozinhar outras coisas tambem...nao tanto é claro!  
- ORA SEU...SENTA!  
*CAPOW*  
- EI, AONDE VOCE VAI?  
- DAR UMA VOLTA! E NEM PENSE EM ME SEGUIR!  
- GRRR! VOCE É UMA TONTA! NAO ENTENDE NADA DO QUE EU FALO!  
- Para sua informaçao, eu entendi perfeitamente!  
- Vejo que esta evoluindo!  
*SENTA*  
- MALDIÇAO! QUER PARAR COM ESSE MALDITO SENTA?  
- Voce é quem nao sabe falar as coisas direito, seu grosso! E depois quer que os outros entendam!  
- Fedelha! Nao fala coisa com coisa!  
- O QUE?  
- Alem disso, voce é surda, tambem?  
- AI, SEU IDIOTA! SENTAAAAAAAA!  
*CAPOW*  
- GRRR! OS HUMANOS É QUE SAO IDIOTAS!  
- COMO É? REPITA!  
- COM O MAIOR PRAZER! OS H-U-M-A-N-O-S SAO IDIOTAS, ENTENDEU? I-D-I-O-T-A-S!  
- Inuyasha.....!! rebatia a colegial tentando conter a sua ira. Seus olhos flamejavam enquanto fechava seus punhos com força.  
- AI! POR QUE ME BATEU? exclamava o hanyou, furioso, enquanto massageava o seu novo um galo na cabeça  
- voce mereceu, seu convencido!  
- Feh! Estressadinha!  
- Grosso!  
- Da para parar de brigar comigo?  
- Voce é um parvo, mesmo! Foi voce quem começou!  
- Ora sua...!  
- Hu?  
- Nada!  
- Inuyasha...  
- O que foi?  
- Me deu uma vontade de tocar nas suas orelhinhas^^  
- Nem pense nisso! Kagome, nao se atreva!  
- Ahhh! Deixa vai!! persistia ela com olhinhos de caozinho sem dono  
- Nao me olhe assim!  
- Por favoooor!  
- Me solta! Eu nao disse que podia!  
- Ai, deixa de ser chato! Eu sei que voce esta gostando!  
- Ahm....Kagome...  
- O que foi?  
- Tem um sapo na sua perna!  
- AHHHHHH! TIRA ELE DE MIM! TIRA ELE DE MIM!  
- AI, SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! DEIXA DE SER MEDROSA! É SO UM SAPO! tonalizava o yokai deixando-a no chao de um modo, meio bruto  
- Ai, seu grosso!  
- GRRR! Eu vou tomar um banho!  
- M-mas o rio esta quase congelado!  
- Isso nao é problema!  
- M-mas, seu resfriado vai piorar!  
- Kagome, pare com isso! Tem aguas termais aqui por perto!  
- T-ta bom, entao...!

Assim, o meio yokai resolveu ir para as aguas quentes. Um tempo se passou e ele ainda nao havia voltado, entao, Kagome resolveu procura-lo. Bem, a temperatura daquela noite estava mais quente do que as anteriores. A geada havia sumido e a neve ja estava começando a derreter. Brevemente o inverno acabaria. Sim, sem que percebesse, o meio yokai acabou passando esse período todo na casa daquela de quem mais amava. Seus pensamentos pairavam nela, no seu maior inimigo, Narak, e do risco dela tambem morrer durante alguma batalha. Enquanto isso, a mesma pensava nele, mesmo ele sendo grosseiro daquele jeito, a encantava. Mas, algo a fez ruborizar. Sim, era Inuyasha tomando seu longo banho. Admirava seu corpo, da cintura para cima, é claro. Notava cada curva de seus musculos e de cada linha definida. Pelo menos, ate se assustar com o mesmo, já que, notou suas orelhinhas se moverem devido aos suspiros dados por ela. Assim, se escondeu atras de uma arvore, tendo as esperanças de nao ser percebida. Entretanto, isso nao aconteceu. Sentiu um toque em seu ombro e assim, olhou para tras, congelada. Era Inuyasha, ja vestido.  
- A quanto tempo esta me espionando, Kagome?  
- Hã? O que? E-EU NAO ESTAVA FAZENDO NADA DISSO, BAKA!  
- Sei, me vendo tomar banho?!  
- E-eu estava procurando voce!  
- Se fosse ao contrario, voce teria usado o maldito Kotodama!  
- AI! EU JA DISSE QUE NAO ESTAVA FAZENDO NADA!  
- Ta bom! E voce, nao vai tomar banho?  
- Daqui a pouco...MAS PORQUE VOCE QUER SABER, HEIN?  
- Nao posso perguntar?  
- Mas voce deve ter um motivo para isso, nao deve?  
- N-nao....  
- Sei...  
- Enquanto voce tomar o maldito banho, eu saio aqui...esta bom assim?  
- esta certo....mas, eu estou de olho em voce!  
- Feh!

Logo, a colegial entrou naquela agua, a qual a esquentou, rapidamente. Queria nunca mais poder sair dali, mas, tinha que rever o rosto dele, antes que, sua ansiedade acabasse com ela. Contudo, esta nao sabia que aquele mesmo meio yokai que, tanto queria ver e tocar, a espionava, atras de um arbusto.  
- Hu? Juro ter escutado um barulho daqueles arbustos...  
- "Ela nao pode me ver, ou eu vou estar ferrado!"  
- Uh? eu tenho certeza q ouvi a moita se mover....inuyasha?voce esta ai?

- Inuyasha? persistia Kagome se aproximando do arbusto  
- .... " ela é tao distraida que nao vai me notar"  
- SENTA!  
*CAPOW*  
- EU SABIA!  
- S-sabia o que?  
- Voce estava me espionando, nao é?  
- E-eu?  
- É, o senhor, sim...  
- c-claro que nao!  
- entao estava fazendo o que?  
- Descansando...  
- Normalmente voce descansaria em arvores e nao em arbustos! Ah! So para lembra-lo que essas sao ervas daninhas....  
- Maldiçao! Nao é a toa que eu nao paro de me coçar!  
- Inuyasha, pare! Vai apenas piorar se voce continuar!  
- Kagome, sera que voce nao entende?  
- Hu?  
- MEU CORPO TA COÇANDO!  
- Q-quer ajuda? indagava a jovem segurando-o por uma das maos, massageando assim, as costas dele  
- K-Kagome...  
- Hu?  
- Obrigado!  
- o que?  
- por se preocupar comigo...  
- ORA! é claro q eu me preocupo....por que nao me preocuparia?  
- E-eu nao sei....pelo fato de eu ser estupido com voce?  
- O mais importante é que voce esta bem! Seus modos sao apenas detalhes de sua personalidade, unica....  
- Kagome....  
- Inuyasha....  
- Hu?  
- Tire a roupa..  
- O QUE? O.o  
- Ai, tonto! estou falando para voce tirar apenas a parte de cima!  
- É, ja tava estranhando....

- K-Kagome...suas maos sao tao macias...  
- v-voce acha?  
- aham...

Enfim, seus labios se tocaram. Seus coraçoes aqueciam seus corpos, os quais quase congelavam no frio. Podiam sentir seus corpos colarem devido a baixa temperatura, mas, principalmente, de sua ternura. Entretanto, aquele clima novamente foi interrompido, por Ayumi, a qual rumava sorridente ate os dois. Ambos se soltaram, rapidamente, esperando a reaçao da jovem hanyou.  
- Oi, o que estavam fazendo?  
- Nos estavamos nos beij....ai! Kagome, por que fez isso? replicava o yokai, levando um pisao  
- Nos estavamos colhendo ervas...mas cade o Shippo?  
- Ficou na casa da Kaede!^^  
- Bah! Sera que nem minha irma vai me deixar namo....ai! Kagome!  
- Inuyasha, nao é a hora certa para dizer isso!  
- E por que nao?  
- Quer que o Mirok fique sabendo?  
- E o que tem?  
- Ele ficaria pegando no nosso pe!  
- É, tem razao!  
- Irmãozinho!?  
- Hu? O que foi Ayumi?  
- Vamos treinar? Voce prometeu que quando voltaríamos voce me treinaria de verdade!  
- Ah, mas, tem que ser agora?  
- Aham!  
- Voce não pode deixar para amanha? Podemos acordar bem cedo e aí eu treino voce!  
- Hm....ta bom então!  
- Certo, vamos voltar para o vilarejo, não é?  
- Claro!

Assim, aquele mesmo trio retornou para a casa da velhota, digo, da vovó Kaede. Após o jantar, foram dormir. Sango e Mirok já estavam melhores, mas, precisavam repousar. Inuyasha acabou dormindo no colo de sua amada a qual, se encontrava adormecida em seu futon. Shippo estava dormindo profundamente nos aconchegos de Kirara.  
Uma manha fria surgiu e com ela, uma jovem hanyou. Ainda era muito cedo, mas, sua ansiedade era maior. Olhou para seu irmao e rumou assim, ate ele. Tentou chacoalhá-lo, entretanto, foi em vao. Nada o acordava, exceto aquela humana. Sim, o aroma daquela jovem humana. Aquele rosto, aquele corpo e aquele jeito o faziam delirar de amor. Enfim, o meio yokai acordou com toda aquela agitaçao.  
- A-Ayumi? O que faz acordada? indagava ele, sonolento  
- VOCE PROMETEU!  
- E-Eu prometi? O que?  
- Que iria me treinar!  
- Esta bem! Esta bem! Calma! rebatia Inuyasha enquanto se levantava

Finalmente ambos se encontravam la fora, em uma regiao deserta e longe do vilarejo. Uma nova liçao seria iniciada, mas, Ayumi seria capaz de suporta-la?

Determinado tempo se passou e Ayumi começou a sentir que o treinamento de seu irmão era muito árduo. Por mais que estivesse se esforçando ao máximo, não conseguia satisfazer o seu mentor. Ouvia cada palavra que este dizia. Precisava desenvolver e aprender a usar os seus sentidos aguçados. A pequena hanyou sentia seu corpo doer um pouco, mas, seu entusiasmo a fazia continuar. Seu objetivo agora era tentar perceber os movimentos de seu ente enquanto o mesmo, passava rapidamente entre as arvores e arbustos que ali tinham. Enfim, ele aparece, pulando do meio dos hasteares. A jovenzinha caiu sentada no chão devido ao susto. Aquele mesmo yokai se encontrava sobre ela, como se posicionasse suas garras para atravessá-la. Logo, este sorri, ajudando-a levantar.  
- Ayumi...?!  
- Hu? O que foi irmãozinho?  
- Você quer ficar forte, não é?  
- Claro que sim!  
- Então você terá que me provar que desenvolveu seus sentidos para que, possa treiná-la como se deve!  
- M-mas irmãozinho...  
- Nada de "mas"! Você não esta conseguindo se concentrar direito por causa desse entusiasmo todo e vai acabar atrapalhando muito quando eu lhe der um treinamento, pesado!  
- T-treinamento pesado?  
- Ora, não me diga que você achou que já estávamos treinando? Esse é apenas o aquecimento!  
- Mas, irmãozinho, é muito difícil!  
- Eu avisei que não cederia em nenhum momento! E apesar de tudo você aceitou! Vamos Ayumi, me ataque!  
- É que...  
- Ataque!

Enfim, ela o golpeou. Entretanto Inuyasha esquivou facilmente. Logo, começou apenas defender, mas, a ofensiva dela continuava anêmica. O hanyou sabia que, sua irmã ainda não havia descoberto seus poderes e por isso resolveu apelar. Ao mesmo tempo em que a ameaçava acabar com os treinos, esquivou, fazendo com que a pequena yokai fosse arrastada com a cara no chão pelo seu próprio corpo. Seu organismo não agüentaria por muito mais tempo. Estava esgotada e precisava descansar. Contudo, seu mentor e ao mesmo tempo, seu irmão, não permitiu.  
- Vamos Ayumi, você pode fazer melhor que isso!  
- Mas é o melhor que eu consigo! Dizia a pequena, ofegante.  
- Mas, pode melhorar.  
- irmãozinho, estou esgotada!  
- não interessa! você pediu esse treinamento, não pediu?  
- é, mas...não pensei que seria assim!  
- você nunca vai conseguir vencer nem um humano se continuar desse jeito. É disso que você quer que o nosso pai se orgulhe?  
- E-eu não agüento mais!

Uma hora depois, apos muito ardor, Ayumi desmaia devido a pressao física e psicológica. Alguns minutos depois, esta acorda. Estava com sua cabeça apoiada no colo do seu irmão. Entretanto, a jovenzinha se levanta, assustada. Por um tempo, ambos se olharam. A pequena hanyou estava diferente com ele. Sentia uma vontade intensa de sair correndo para chorar. Enfim, com suas discretas lagrimas, presas, mas notadas, conseguiu dizer poucas palavras, antes de partir.  
- Ayumi, você esta bem?  
- Irmãozinho...  
- Hu? O que foi?  
- Nunca imaginei que você pudesse ser tão ruim comigo!  
- Ei, Ayumi, espere!

A hanyou estava em prantos. Correu ate um lago, atravessando por Kagome, sem dizer nada. A colegial, preocupada, a seguiu. Apesar de ter uma personalidade tranqüila, quando provocada, Ayumi ficava muito parecida com o seu irmão. Devido a isso, acabou sendo grossa com a jovem atual. Surpresa com a atitude da pequena, resolveu não dizer nada, esperando que, a própria se abrisse. Um curto período se passou e como esperado, a meio yokai desabafou. Contou de como Inuyasha foi rude em seus treinamentos, sem se importar com seu estado. Desse modo, Kagome resolveu ir conversar com seu amado. Este se encontrava sentado no mesmo lugar daquele ocorrido, sob uma cerejeira.  
- Inuyasha...?  
- K-Kagome?  
- Por que fez aquilo? Soube pela sua irmã que, andou pegando pesado com ela...

- Fala, Inuyasha! O que você fez para ela?  
- Nada!  
- Nada, é? indagava a jovem, desconfiada, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas- Entao por que ela está chorando?  
- eu já disse que eu não fiz nada!  
- enquanto você não me disser, eu não saio daqui e ate lá, nada de beijos  
- "Por que a Kagome tem sempre que pegar no meu ponto fraco?"  
- Não vai responder, não é?  
- Ora, não venha me culpar! Ninguém pediu para ela me insistir em treiná-la.! Desde o começo eu avisei que não seria fácil!  
- Mas ela é só uma criança!  
- Feh!  
- Inuyasha você tem consciência de quantos anos ela tem?  
- Bah! Eu não quero discutir isso com você, Kagome!  
- Você nunca esta disposto a discutir nada comigo!Eu so quero ajuda- la!  
- E alem disso, você diz que me ama, mas, o amor é um sentimento compartilhado, não se ama sozinho!Engraçado! Eu nunca ouvi você disser que me amava! Então, do que é que você tá reclamando?

- O que foi? Agora ficou quieta, não é?

Kagome não falou nada novamente. As palavras estavam prontas, porém as suas cordas vocais pareciam travadas. Ela transmitiu a fala para o gesto, colando seus lábios aos do hanyou. Seus braços o contornavam pela região do pescoço. Porém ele manteve-se imóvel. Mal fechou os olhos, muito menos a trouxe para perto de si. Torturava-se para não entreabrir os lábios e retribuí-la. Logo, ela abriu os olhos e uma lágrima teimou em rolar pelo seu rosto. Fitava o serio olhar do meio yokai, esperando por uma resposta de tal rejeição.  
- Vejo você na cabana da velhota!

Não tinha reação, alem de apoiar seu corpo sobre seus joelhos, no chão. Lagrimas escapavam de seus olhos. Aos poucos ficou de pe, deixando com que seu corpo a guiasse a algum lugar. Chegou em um rio, quase congelado. Observava seu reflexo, deixando com que, alguns pensamentos ruins viessem à tona. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos, completamente desolada. Entretanto, sentiu seu ombro ser tocado. Seu coração bateu mais forte e ao olhar, era Inuyasha.  
- Kagome...  
- O que você quer? Não vê que eu quero ficar sozinha?  
- Me perdoe...e-eu não queria dizer aquilo...eu...  
- Esta tudo bem!  
- Hu?  
- Você tinha razão, por que beijaria alguém que nunca havia lhe dito que amava?  
- Kagome...eu...sinto muito! Vamos, suba nas minhas costas...  
- Para aonde vamos?  
- Para a casa da velhota, para aonde mais? Esta muito frio aqui, tome! Concluía o hanyou dando-lhe sua parte superior da veste  
- O-obrigada!

Ao chegarem na casa da Kaede, perceberam que, não havia ninguém. Ambos se sentaram em volta da fogueira, sem dizer nada. Kagome suspiro, profundamente, abraçando-o, fortemente, pelas costas. Procurava sentir o calor dele. Inuyasha colocou suas mãos sobre as dela, as quais, entrelaçavam seu abdômen. Este se virou, encarando a jovem. Ela agarrou-se em seu peito, tentando conter sua emoção que já aflorava. Ele acariciou suas costas, chamando a atenção da mesma e assim, fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem.  
- Kagome, por que quer chorar?  
- Eu...eu...  
- É por minha causa, não é?

Os olhos dourados daquele hanyou transbordavam confiança para que a colegial dissesse tudo aquilo que estava preso em sua garganta. Porém a porta foi aberta, revelando um monge, com o rosto marcado, uma exterminadora, muito irada, um kitsune, alegre e uma hanyou, ingênua. Mirok percebendo o clima o qual, foi interrompido, resolveu olhar maliciosamente, fazendo com que, ambos corassem. Durante o jantar, Ayumi mantinha a chateação devido ao seu mau treinamento. Então, resolveu pegar um pouco de ar. Sem saber, era seguida por Inuyasha, seu irmão mais velho.  
- Irmãozinho, eu sei que está decepcionado comigo! Me perdoa!  
- Ayumi, eu não estou decepcionado com você...Mas você estaria disposta a receber aquele treinamento todos os dias?  
- V-voce ainda acha que eu posso conseguir?  
- Claro! Por que não?  
- Irmãozinho! exclamava a jovenzinha pulando nos braços de seu ente

O hanyou sorriu, levemente,mas, ao virar para trás, estava sendo observado por Kagome. Sua irmã correu para a cabana, satisfeita enquanto a colegial o chamou para caminhar. Ambos sorriram. A alegria dela era tanta que, chegou a pular nos braços dele, beijando-o, intensamente. Este entrelaçou-a pela cintura. Entretanto, o casal se desequilibrou devido à distração deles. A colegial agora encontrava-se em cima de seu amado, voltando a beijá-lo. Perdendo a noção do tempo, continuaram. Mas, algo fez com que o meio yokai voltasse com a sua expressão, seria. Um par de olhos os observavam. Sim, Era Seshoumaru.  
- Hunf! Uma humana desprezível! Como pode chegar a esse ponto, Inuyasha?  
- Seshomaru, seu maldito! O que faz aqui? indagava o hanyou, levantando-se e se posicionando em frente a sua amada, a fim de protegê-la  
- Eu quero a Tessaiga! Ela não merece ficar com um meio yokai como você, Inuyasha!

Os olhos daquele mesmo hanyou estavam mais assustadores do que os do próprio Battoussai. Já dominava a espada perfeitamente, coisa que seu irmão não sabia. Uma luta, gladiadora, surgia com muita voracidade. Mas por algum motivo, Inuyasha se distrai, fazendo com que, seu ente o ferisse gravemente no braço. Sim, ele havia sentido o cheiro de Ayumi. Esta estava escondida entre as arvores, admirando Inuyasha. Só pode ouvir os gritos desta, vindo em sua direção. Ela o chamava como sempre, entretanto, ele estava com uma parte de seu corpo gravemente ferida devido ao ataque de seu meio-irmao. Seshoumaru, atordoado, parecia reconhecer aquele aroma.  
- Esse cheiro....é o mesmo daquela humana desprezível!  
- Seu idiota! O que fez com o meu irmãozinho?  
- Eu deveria imaginar! Você deve ser a irmã do desprezível do Inuyasha!  
- Eu te odeio!  
- Hunf!  
- A-Ayumi...nao se preocupe! replicava o hanyou se levantando- eu estou bem...esse ferimento não é nada!  
- Irmãozinho, como pode dizer isso? você não para de sangrar!  
- Vá e fique com a Kagome! Eu vou mandar esse maldito para o inferno!  
- Há! Não me faça rir, Inuyasha! Acha que você, um meio yokai poderá me derrotar? Você fala de mais!

As espadas faiscavam com os golpes perfeitos dos dois guerreiros. Inuyasha parecia não estar com o braço imobilizado. Sua força parecia ter aumentado, deixando assim, seu irmão com receio de ficar em desvantagem. Porém nunca se renderia para aquele meio yokai. Queria ter o prazer de matar aquela hanyou junto com aquela humana. Desviava facilmente dos golpes de Inuyasha, deixando Ayumi e Kagome preocupadas. Pareciam que alguns dos ataques não faziam efeito naquele yokai. Para piorar, os golpes do hanyou ficavam a cada momento mais lentos e escassos devido ao seu extremo cansaço. Enfim, seu irmão consegue fazer a Tessaiga voar longe e assim, feri-lo profundamente em uma das pernas. Este apoiou-se em seu joelho com sua cabeça baixa, deixando seu suor chegar ao chão. Seus olhares de Battoussai permaneciam, entretanto, estavam ficando vermelhos. Seus caninos e suas garras aumentavam aos poucos. Sim, ele estava se transformando. Agora com seu corpo de yokai completo, seu coração já não era o mesmo. Sua mente apenas pensava em matança. Seu desejo de ter suas mãos cobertas de sangue era indeterminada. Correu em direção de sua vitima e apos algumas tentativas, feriu-o. Entretanto, aquela lesão foi profunda. Seshoumaru pela primeira vez, sentia um imenso medo de seu meio-irmao. Enfim, conseguiu sumir entre a escuridão da noite. Inuyasha tentou procurá-lo, mas, foi em vão. Virou-se e viu aquelas duas jovens, amedrontadas, deixando assim, um maléfico sorriso seria capaz de matar sua amada, Kagome, e a sua própria irmã?

O hanyou agora transformado rumava em direção daquelas duas jovens. A cada passo que este prosseguia, as mesmas recuavam. Aquele mesmo sorriso, nocivo, fixava em sua face. Kagome não conseguia se mover, muito menos falar. Não conseguia impedi-lo devido a sua voz a qual, estava travada. Entretanto, esta se posiciona na frente de Ayumi. Mesmo não tendo chances de protegê-la, arriscaria. Pediu para que ela corresse, mas, foi em vão. A pequena hanyou não queria se afastar de seu ente mesmo estando com medo. Lembrava-se das vezes em que ele a fez sorrir e dos momentos em que enxugou suas lagrimas. Não se importava se era uma humana ou uma hanyou, apenas sabia que este a amava. Ela também acreditava que, por trás daquele yokai, violento, existia um fruto. Sim, um fruto o qual, despertava seus sentimentos aos poucos. Podia notar pequenas gotículas declinarem dos castanhos olhos daquela colegial. Podia ouvir os sussurros que esta, deixava escapar. Chamava pelo seu amor, um hanyou conhecido como Inuyasha.  
- GRRR! Humana, você vai morrer!  
- Eu sei que você não consegue me entender e isso pode não fazer sentido para você, mas antes que algo me aconteça, gostaria que soubesse que eu o admiro muito...

.eu..eu...eu o amo!  
- GRRR!  
- Eu sinto muito nunca ter lhe dito isso antes, mas é que...nunca tive coragem! Pensei que você ainda pensasse na Kikyou e que, eu não fosse nada para você!

Aquelas garras, afiadas, estavam prestes a matá-la. Contudo, alguma coisa fez com que sua ação travasse, impedindo esse ato, sádico. O coração daquele yokai batia mais forte a cada lembrança daquelas palavras. A jovem sentiu o vento passar próximo de seu rosto. Inuyasha permanecia com os olhos fechados enquanto suas garras já prontas para empunhar um golpe, certeiro, anula-se. Alguns segundos se passaram e o hanyou já não tinha reação qualquer. Seus olhos brilhavam de vermelhos para dourados. Seu rancor e seu terno se depararam. Pareciam lutar dentro da alma daquele meio yokai. Este pediu para que fugisse e assim, ela obedeceu. Logo, ele se descontrolou novamente, procurando por aquelas duas, adentrando assim, na floresta. Enfim conseguiu alcançá-las, fazendo com que, Kagome caísse no chão. Novamente tentou atacá-la, mas, aquela mesma travada surgiu. Ao olhar sua face, Kagome o viu sentado que nem um canídeo, a sua frente. Ainda a olha por cima e de uma forma extremamente fria.  
- I-Inuyasha.....  
- GRRR!  
- Por que ainda não me matou?  
- CALE A BOCA, HUMANA!  
- E-eu não me importo de ser morta por você...afinal, estaria nos braços de quem eu realmente amo....  
- EU JÁ MANDEI VOCE CALAR A BOCA!  
- Eu confio na sua decisão!  
- O que? NÃO SE APROXIME!

Aos poucos, a colegial chegava ate ele. Seus olhos se fixavam. Os olhares dele apenas visavam o ódio e o sangue. Ayumi estava muito assustada com aquelas expressões, malignas de seu irmão. Parecia que era consumido pelo crepúsculo da retaliação. Seu corpo mesmo ensangüentado parecia estar intacto. Aquele prazer de matar, aquele desejo de ter suas garras cobertas por aquele liquido vermelho e aquela fome insaciável de ver cadáveres. Descontrolando sua ira, seu ódio o tomou. Seu sangue fervilhava enquanto sua obsessão por massacrar majorava. Suas cobições mais obscuras eram posicionadas. Lagrimas desciam dos olhos daquela jovem enquanto sua dor aumentava.  
- Vamos, por que não acaba com isso logo, Inuyasha? Indaga a colegial, suavemente - Mate-me!

Aquelas palavras rasgavam seu coração, lentamente. Seu peito doía e devido a isso, apoiou seu corpo sobre um de seus joelhos. A mente dele conflitava entre o massacrar e o recuar. Seus olhos debatiam-se para voltar ao normal. Quentes gotículas desciam de seus olhos, ardentes. Estas desciam rapidamente pela face do meio yokai. Ainda de cabeça baixa, levantou-se e caminhou ate a escuridão da floresta, deixando-as sozinhas. Entretanto, estas o seguiram, encontrando-o sentado sobre uma enorme rocha, em frente a um lago e entre algumas arvores. Seus olhos permaneciam fechados e seus braços, cruzados. Não sabia se tinha mais aversão ou exaltação de si mesmo. Por mais que demonstrasse não querer ninguém, Kagome o abraçou e em seguida, o beijou. Era como se ela estivesse purificando sua alma, curando-o de todos aqueles sentimentos ruins. Enfim, Ayumi correu para os braços de seu irmão, derramando lagrimas em seu pescoço.  
- A-Ayumi...  
- Irmãozinho, você esta bem?  
- S-sim, eu acho...vocês estão bem?  
- Aham, mas, por que fugiu?  
- E-eu...tive medo...  
- Mas, irmãozinho, você nunca teve medo de nada...  
- Eu tive medo...de perde vocês...  
- Uma vez um grande hanyou me disse que, as vezes as coisas não são como elas aparentam ser e que as vezes tememos aquilo que não queremos ver, mas, em nossa alma, sabemos que não passam de ilusões.  
- A-Ayumi...  
- Inuyasha...  
- K-Kagome?  
- Inuyasha! Fiquei tão preocupado! Você esta bem? Indagava a jovem, abraçando-o  
- S-sim, mas, será que ainda existe um jeito de você me perdoar?  
- Claro! Apenas esqueça o que aconteceu! venha, vamos para o vilarejo...  
- Certo^^  
- Se você soubesse o quão gracioso você fica quando sorri  
- Er...eu...

Enfim, após toda a confusão, aquele mesmo casal agora junto com uma pequena hanyou, voltam para a casa da Kaede. Chegando lá, Kagome pediu para que seu amado retirasse a parte superior do kimono e que, erguesse a parte inferior ate a altura dos ferimentos. Entretanto, este recusava a obedecer. Achava que não seria necessário e devido a isso, uma nova discussão surgiu.  
- Vamos, deixa eu ver esses ferimentos!  
- Não!  
- Mas, eu preciso desinfetá-los antes que infeccione!  
- Deixe que infeccionem!  
- AI, SEU TONTO! VOCE PODE FICAR MUITO MAL!  
- E daí?  
- SENTA!  
*CAPOW*  
- GRR! QUE IDEIA FOI ESSA?  
- ORA, eu preciso cuidar desses ferimentos!  
- eu já disse que não quero!  
- Pare com isso! "Melhor eu fazer chantagem! O Kotodama não esta funcionando com ele!" Se você não me deixar mexer nesses seus machucados, vai ficar uma semana sem beijo!  
- O QUE? E-ESTA FICANDO MALUCA?  
- "Acho que sim....mas, se não tem outro jeito.."

Depois de muita persistência de ambos, a colegial conseguiu convencê-lo. Foi ate a sua mochila e de lá retirou alguns utensílios, estranhos. Pelo menos, para Inuyasha. Estes eram chamados de álcool, água oxigenada, gaze e methiolate. Enquanto arrumava sua mochila novamente, Shippo revolveu brincar com o meio yokai, devido as suas pancadas que levou na cabeça por causa do mesmo. Ao desenrolar a faixa da gaze, colocou uma certa quantia daqueles líquidos, exageradamente. Logo, Kagome notou que, os potes estavam mais leves. Entretanto, passou a sobra dos remédios nas costas do yokai, o qual gritava muito por causa aquele ardido. Enfim, foi o momento de colocar aquela faixa, agora com um cheiro extremamente forte. O hanyou tentou fugir, mas logo, Mirok e Sango o seguraram pelos braços. Foi uma tarefa árdua, mas, alguém tinha que fazer. Aproveitando a ocasião, Kagome pegou a gaze e contornando o definido abdômen dele ate as costas, pode-se ouvir rosnados de dor. Shippo não se conteve e começou a rir enquanto Inuyasha tentava chegar ate ele, mas, cada vez que a jovem ajustava aquela faixa em seu corpo, ardia. Seu organismo parecia travar na hora, devido a isso. Enfim, apos muitos galos na cabeça, o pequeno kitsune adormeceu juntamente aos outros. Contudo, o hanyou ainda estava acordado com a face da colegial em seu peito. Acariciava seus longos fios negros, admirando a beleza da mesma. Realmente era encantadora. Com a outra mão, a abraçava, esquentando-a do frio daquela noite de tempestade.  
Na manha seguinte, Ayumi acordou cedo. Correu para aonde seu irmão estava e o despertou. Este deixou a colegial sobre seu futon, cobrindo-a com sua veste. Antes de sair, tocou, levemente, na face dela, beijando-a, docemente. Assim, aquela dupla de meio yokais adentraram na floresta. O inverno já havia acabado e quase não havia mais neve. Os lagos estavam voltando ao normal enquanto pássaros saiam de seus ninhos. Ambos caminharam muito, chegando em uma região bela, entretanto, desértica. Finalmente o verdadeiro treinamento iria começar.  
- Ayumi, esta pronta? Indagava Inuyasha em posição de ataque  
- Sim! Rebatia a pequena  
- Ótimo! Parece que voce esta mais confiante do que a ultima vez! Prepare-se!  
- Manda ver, irmãozinho!

O hanyou testaria a agilidade dela e para isso, ela teria que conseguir acerta-lo ou pelo menos, se esquivar dele. Estava se saindo muito bem desde o ultimo treinamento. Parecia mais rápida e perceptiva. Resolveram descansar um pouco e em seguida voltaram a lutar. Porem, dessa vez, Ayumi testaria sua velocidade para evadir. Inuyasha jogaria pequenas pedras e a mesma teria que desviar devido a alta rapidez que viriam. No inicio, parecia estar dançando entre elas, mas logo, foi encontrando o seu próprio ritmo. Sua progressão foi espantosa.  
- Ayumi, voce foi incrível! Mesmo com os poderes de humana, esta conseguindo usar os de yokai também!  
- Irmãozinho!^^  
- Vamos descansar um pouco, esta bem?  
- Claro!^^ Irmãozinho...?  
- Hu?  
- Eu passei nos treinamentos?  
- Sim, mas, para me provar que realmente se esforçou, voce terá que ser aprovada em um ultimo...  
- E qual é?  
- Voce saberá depois do almoço!  
- Ta!^^  
- Hu? "esse cheiro..."  
- O que foi, irmãozinho?  
- Não....nada! " Narak..."

Um dia de declaração

Inuyasha ainda observava os arbustos, os quais possuíam o maldito cheiro de Onigumo. Aproximadamente na hora do almoço, eles voltaram para o vilarejo. Logo, foram muitos bem recebidos. A pequena correu para dentro, ditosa. Realmente tinha algo que era muito especial para ela. Sim, esta tinha presenciado a cena do beijo e devido a isso, não acho problema nenhum em espalhar para todo mundo. Afobada, a jovenzinha sorria para seus amigos, os quais esperavam por eles. Exceto Kagome, pois havia ido colher ervas e frutos com Kirara e Kaede.  
- O que foi Ayumi? Por que essa felicidade toda?  
- É que eu......hmmm! rebatia a jovem sendo cortada pelo seu ente  
- Quieta!  
- Hmmmm...!  
- Inuyasha, o que esta acontecendo? Indagava o houshi, curioso  
- Não....nada!  
- É que eu tenho uma....hmmm!  
- Já disse para ficar quieta, Ayumi!  
- Inuyasha...  
- CALE A BOCA, SUA TONTA! Hu? " Perai....esse ai não é o cheiro da...."  
- SENTA!  
*CAPOW  
- Maldição!  
- Continue, Ayumi...  
- Como eu estava falando, eu vou ter uma cun....hmm!  
- Inuyasha....  
- Hu? O que foi, Kagome?  
- senta....!  
*CAPOW*  
- GRRR! POR QUE FEZ ISSO?  
- ORA, DEIXA A SUA IRMA TERMINAR DE FALAR!  
- Feh!  
- É que eu vou ter uma cunhada! Concluía a hanyou  
- O QUE?? interrogavam todos  
- AHAM!^^  
- E quem é? Indagava Shippo, ansioso  
- C-como assim quem, é?  
- JÁ SEI! Interferia Mirok  
- V-voce já sabe? Perguntava a colegial, pasmada  
- Sim, é a Kikyou!  
*POW*  
- Ai, o que eu disse, srta Kagome?  
- Hunf!  
- É A KAGOME, SEU ANORMAL! Exclamava o meio yokai, furioso.

Como prova de tal surpresa, Kagome o beijou com ternura e suavidade. O laço de amor entre os dois era eterno. Mirok e Sango ficaram boquiabertos devido a cena que presenciavam. Aproveitando o clima, o monge abraçou aquela que tanto amava e a mesma que nunca pediu um filho, beijando-a. A exterminadora estava extremamente pasma com aquela reação, entretanto, aquilo a fazia se sentir bem. Assim, retribuiu o afeto. Porem, não durou muito devido a mão boba do houshi, a qual descia ate o assento da jovem.  
*POW*  
- MIROK!  
- Sango...  
- SEU TARADO!  
- Tarado não, apenas especialista...  
- E-especialista?  
- Sim, eu não poderia deixar de resistir uma moça bonita como voce, não é?  
- Bem....eu....

Esta ruborizou sem dizer nada. Não sabia direito o que sentia por ele, apenas de estar ao lado dele, fazia seu coração bater mais forte. Apesar de saber que o mesmo tinha uma grande depravação por mulheres, o amava. Seu rosto corava no mesmo instante em que pensava nele, Mirok. Este a convidou para caminhar. Logicamente aceitou. Passando pela porta, o monge tentou se assanhar com a colegial, entretanto, como não estava olhando, acabou cometendo um erro. Havia tocado em Inuyasha. Este o olhou com fúria, soltando sua amada por um momento. Milhares de bateladas depois, Mirok e seus galos na cabeça levaram Sango para um lindo passeio. Ao se depararem, estavam em um lindo campo. A neve aos poucos sumia enquanto novas petalas de cerejeiras surgiam. Privilegiavam o encanto daquele dia, sem nuvem alguma. Ja conseguia-se ouvir os cantos dos pequenos sabiás ate o vento refletido das asas das grandes águias. Ambos se sentaram devido a expressão, melancólica,da jovem. Esta aos poucos replicava sobre as lembranças que tinha de seus familiares e de como sua alma parecia perfurar a cada dia. Com o tempo, suas lagrimas desciam pela sua face. O monge ja nao aguentava ve-la daquele jeito, assim, abraçou-a. Seus corpos agora unidos, compartilhavam suas angustias e satisfaçoes. Mirok, delicadamente, a fez olha-lo. Lentamente, aproximava sua face daqueles labios que tanto queria beijar, novamente. Sango corava a cada movimento do mesmo, porem, seu coraçao bateu mais forte. Enfim, um beijo, ardente, surgiu. Ah, o primeiro beijo da primavera, nada poderia ser melhor que isso. A natureza, as pessoas, os animais. Tudo parecia estar em harmonia. Um determinado tempo depois, eles agora famintos de amor, voltaram para o vilarejo. Todos estavam esperando por estes e Ayumi estava ansiosa para continuar seu treinamento. Uma hora depois, Kagome foi tomar um banho enquanto aqueles mesmos hanyous voltaram a praticar. Estavam tão concentrados na luta que mau quiseram parar para descansar. Porem, o que ambos não sabiam era que a colegial estava se banhado em um rio ao lado deles. Inuyasha se virou, vendo-a então. Estava de costas para este, mas, admirava cada curva e detalhe de seu corpo. Era tão jovem e delicado. Por causa disso ele acabou deixando sua irmã lhe acertar um golpe no rosto devido a distração. Um barulho soou pela área, chamando assim, a atenção daquela jovem. Sua unica reaçao foi o uso do rosário fazendo com que o meio yokai descesse barranco abaixo, caindo assim, no rio. Por pouco nao caiu em cima dela. Ao voltar para a superficie, Inuyasha notou a expressao desta para ele. Sim, estava furiosa e muito constrangida pela situaçao. Alguns galos na cabeça depois e muitas duvidas de Ayumi sobre nao entender como seu irmao podia deixar sua amada ganhar dele em um luta, voltaram para o vilarejo. Chegando la, o mesmo casal ainda nao se falava devido ao conflito que tiveram. Contudo, Kagome resolveu enfim, quebrar o gelo.  
- Inuyasha?  
- Hu?  
- Sua cabeça ainda esta doendo?  
- N-nao...  
- Eu sinto muito, mas, posso fazer uma pergunta?  
- O que foi?  
- Por que voce estava me espionando?  
- Bah! Voce tambem me espiona....  
- E-EU?  
- Nao se faça de desentendida!  
- Me fazendo de desentendida? Voce foi quem mudou de assunto! Me responda!  
- É que...eu estava distraido com os treinamentos da minha irma e ao sentir o seu cheiro nao resisti. E ao olhar para tras, voce estava la....  
- Inuyasha, me desculpe...eu nao sabia...  
- Como poderia recusar admirar um corpo tao inspirador? Daquela que um dia mudou minha vida e me fez feliz? Indagava Inuyasha, pensando alto.(seus braços estavam cruzados e seus olhos fechados)

- Daquela que possui o sorriso mais belo, complementando sua face, encantadora....  
- Inuyasha?  
- Daquela em que um dia eu pensei nao ser nada, mas, agora é a coisa mais valiosa que tenho...muito mais do que um simples fragmento da joia...  
- Hãram...^^"  
- Aquela voz, suave, sempre ao meu lado...muito mais do que uma perfeiçao...se eu nao a conhecesse, a reconheceria como a deusa do amor e da beleza, mas, como eu a tenho ao meu lado, apenas quero te-la como a colegial que conheci...  
- Hãram...Inuyasha!  
- K-Kagome? O que foi?  
- Eu amei seu eu-poetico, mas, seu ramen ja esta esfriando^^  
- V-voce estava ouvindo?  
- Sim!^^  
- Er...eu...  
- Nao precisa ficar assim! Tome!^^ concluia a jovem entregando-lhe o ramen

Inuyasha comia, silenciosamente, apenas observando o sorriso que Kagome tinha em sua face, delicada. Apenas de lembrar daquelas palavras de instantes a tras, a felicidade dela aumentava. O hanyou corou, brutalmente. Cada movimento de ambos eram admirados pelos mesmos. Kagome se fascinava cada vez mais por aquele meio yokai. Nao conseguia encontrar a definaçao certa para isso, mas, seu coraçao acreditava. Seus pensamentos eram apenas nele e nada mais. Seus olhos o viam em todos os lugares juntamente com seus sentimentos. Seus pensamentos e sonhos pairavam nele. Um hanyou chamado Inuyasha.  
Rapidamente a noite chegou e logo, todos foram dormir. Alguns dias se passaram juntamente com os arduos treinamentos de Ayumi. Sim, ela estava muito forte e rapida, graças a Inuyasha, seu mentor e irmao mais velho. Kagome admirava ambos, mas, com um afeto mais intenso e especial para Inuyasha, é claro. Enfim, pararam para almoçar. Durante a refeiçao, Inuyasha sentiu alguma coisa picar seu braço e como estava sem a parte superior de seu kimono, foi facil retirar o responsavel. Acreditando ser o Myoga, nao se importou, muito. Enfim, voltariam a sua rotina dos fragmentos, ja que, todos haviam se recuperado. Entretanto, o hanyou estava com a expressao seria e preocupante. No que estaria pensando?

Um determinado tempo se passou e aquele silêncio vindo de Inuyasha estava preocupando a todos. A colegial tentava conter sua preocupação, entretanto, não duraria muito. Enfim, Shippo resolveu quebrar o gelo. Entretanto, o hanyou permaneceu emudecido, desviando o olhar. Parecia que o kitsune era o único que sabia sobre a picada daquele inseto. Talvez fosse por esse motivo que o hanyou estivesse tão preocupado.  
- Kagome, voce não acha que o Inuyasha esta meio estranho depois daquela mordida?  
- Hu? Que mordida?  
- Ora cale a boca, Shippo! Exclamava o yokai, socando o pequeno filhote  
- Ahhhh! Desculpa, Inuyasha!  
- INUYASHA!  
- O QUE É?  
- SOLTA ELE!  
- BAH! FICA QUIETA!  
- SENTA!  
*POW*  
- POR QUE FEZ ISSO?  
- SEU GROSSO! Afinal, que mordida é essa?  
- Não é nada! Rebatia o hanyou, tampando o ferimento com a mão- Eu so me arranhei!  
- Então por que o Shippo disse que era uma mordida?  
- Ele deveria estar sonhando! ^^"  
- Inuyasha, essa desculpa foi péssima!  
- Eu não estou dando desculpas! É voce quem acredita em tudo que os outros falam!  
- Me engana que eu gosto!  
- Voce ta gostando?

- O que foi, Kagome?  
- Inuyasha, será que voce não vê que eu estou preocupada com voce?  
- Feh! Eu estou bem!  
- Não é o que parece!  
- K-Kagome, v-voce esta chorando?  
- Voce devia confiar em mim....  
- ORA, PARE DE CHORAR!  
- COMO QUER QUE EU PARE? SIMPLESMENTE NÃO IGNORO QUANDO ALGUÉM QUE EU GOSTO ESTÁ MAL!  
- Bah! Ei, aonde voce vai, Kagome?  
- Eu preciso ficar sozinha!  
- M-mas e quanto as fragmentos?  
- aiiii, esses fragmentos...SENTA!  
*CAPOW*

Inuyasha ficou sem palavras. Mal sabia o que fazer para anima-la. Queria vê-la sorrir, mas, parecia que isso era mais difícil do que ele imaginava. Se ao menos as brigas diminuíssem, ambos estariam satisfeitos. Assim, o hanyou correu atrás dela. A colegial estava observando seu reflexo em um lindo lago, sob as diversas cerejeiras que ali continham. Ela o fitou com seus aguados olhos, recheados de desilusao.  
- Kagome...  
- saia daqui!  
- mas, eu...  
- eu ja disse que quero ficar sozinha!  
- Kagome, me deixe ao menos explicar!  
- Se nao confia em mim, nao preciso que fique aqui!  
- PARE COM ISSO, KAGOME! EU NUNCA DISSE QUE NAO CONFIAVA EM VOCE! replicava o yokai, segurando-a pelos ombros  
- E NUNCA ME DISSE QUE CONFIAVA! Como quer que eu nao me preocupe com voce? Como quer que eu nao me importe com a pessoa que é mais importante para mim?  
- Kagome....eu sinto muito...  
- Nao, Inuyasha...eu é quem tenho que me desculpar! E-eu nao sei o que me deu!  
- Eu so nao quero deixa-la preocupada...  
- se voce soubesse o quanto voce é importante para mim...  
- nao tanto quanto voce é para mim, minha Kagome...  
- Inuyasha....voce...voce..me ama mesmo?  
- Mas é claro que sim! Que pergunta mais besta, Kagome!acha que eu beijaria voce e me arriscaria se nao te amasse??? voce vale mais do que a minha propria vida! Para ser sincero, vale mais do que os fragmentos....mais do que....a Kikyou!  
- Inu...yasha...  
- Kagome...^^ o que foi?  
- eu....eu...te amo...  
- Voce ja me disse isso, Kagome^^ eu acredito!  
- mas eu precisava te dizer de novo! Quantas vezes forem necessarias!  
- se voce soubesse como voce é linda, nao estaria dizendo novamente^^  
- Do que adiantaria ser linda, se eu não tivesse o seu sentimento?  
- Kagome, voce é pessoa mais pura que eu ja conheci! Mesmo depois de tudo q eu fiz, voce ainda tem a coragem de me querer....como posso nao ama-la? voce é tudo para mim  
- Inuyasha...

A jovem não pode deixar de sorrir. Escutar aquelas palavras era o bálsamo para sua alma, a qual estava aflita. Aos poucos, seus labios foram se tocando com a eterna ternura que tinham um pelo outro.  
- Vamos! Os outros estao nos esperando! replicava o jovem, pegando na mao de sua amada  
- Eles podem esperar!^^ rebatia a estudante, beijando-o  
- Kagome, sua assanhadinha! persistia o hanyou com tom de deboche  
- Seu bobo! Vai dizer que nao queria me beijar?  
- Eu nao disse isso! Mas voce ta ficando assanhadinha!^^  
- Assanhada, eu? voce quem é tarado....ainda bem que parou com isso! exclamava ela tentando se fazer de brava  
- Há! Nao sou eu quem fico observando os outros no banho!  
- A tá, agora voce é um santo, Inuyasha! Vai dizer que, voce nunca me espionou?  
- E-eu nunca espiei voce, Kagome! dizia o meio yokai, disfarçando.  
- Ta bom finge que acredito!  
- Voce esta achando que eu sou quem? o Mirok? logo, ele complementou com um pensamento baixo- O que posso fazer se seu corpo é inrresistivel? Nem mesmo eu resistiria em observa-la!  
- Ah, nao, eu nao acho que voce seja o Mirok, mas, esta agindo que nem ele! Ah, eu tambem acho voce inrresistivel!^^  
- M-mas, como voce....? Ora kagome....pare d dizer isso! como pode provar que eu fico fazendo isso?  
- pode deixar...você descobrirá! persistia a jovem com uma expressao malvada  
- *glump* o-o q quer dizer?  
- você saberá...  
- Kagome, o que esta pretendo fazer?  
- Nada...." eu sabia! apenas fazendo chantagem, ele fica desse jeito....talvez acabe cedendo um pouco..."  
- FALA!  
- Deixa de ser grosso! Se não, eu pego nas suas orelhas!  
- FEH! VOCE N SE ATREVERIA!  
- Ah, eu me atrevero sim! - rebatia ela levantando o braço em direção daquelas amadas orelhas  
- K-kagome, nao se atreva!  
- Por quê esta indo para trás? Está com medo é?  
- quem aqui esta com medo? Ora, deixa de ser boba, kagome!  
- Então por quê está recuando?  
- por que eu nao quero que peguem nelas! Ate parece que eu iria ter medo de VOCE kagome! Que absurdo! voce nao pode nada contra mim! respondia o yokai com tom triunfante  
- Na verdade, eu tenho varias armas contra voce, mas, nao quero começar uma briga!  
- Hunf!  
- Eu poderia usar o Kotodama, golpes baixos, entre outros, mas, nao vou fazer isso!^^  
- Feh! É claro! Voce nunca se atreveria a esse ponto!  
- Experimente nao deixar eu pegar nas suas orelhas!  
- Ja estou experimentando faz tempo!  
- Inuyasha, vai teimar, é?  
- Feh!  
- Bobo! Qual é o problema de pegar nelas? Voce ja me deixou fazer isso antes! Nao seria por causa dos arrepios, seria?  
- Ora, é claro que nao!  
- Sei....  
- Nao importa o que voce tente, voce nao vai conseguir, Kagome! Voce nao passa de uma humana!  
- E voce nao passa de um grosso! Ai, esquece! Ja estamos brigando de novo!  
- Bah! Os humanos sao tao dificeis de entender!  
- Voce é quem é dificil de entender!  
- GRRR! O QUE VOCE DISSE?  
- Voce ouviu! Ah, voce esta proibido de me beijar por dois dias! " Ai....sera que eu aguento? O melhor é que nao! Mas, quero ver se agora ele nao cede!^^"  
- M-mas, Kagomezinha, eu...  
- Kagomezinha? Essa é nova! Dois dias! " Ai, eu nao vou aguentar!"  
- Mas, Kagomezinha, digo, Kagome...voce nao esta levando muito a serio, nao?  
- Estou sim! " por que estou fazendo isso? eu estou me torturando assim...."  
- Kagomezinha, nao seja tao dura! persistia o hanyou tentando beija-la  
- Hunf! Dois dias!  
- M-mas...  
- DOIS DIAS!  
- VOCE NAO PODE FAZER ISSO!  
- INUYASHA...  
- O QUE É?  
- Deixa eu pegar nas suas orelhas, por favor! continuava a jovem com olhares de caozinho sem dono  
- Nao se atreva! " Droga, esse olhar dela....como ela consegue?"  
- So uma massagenzinha....  
- Hunf!  
- Voce estaria me fazendo um grande favor!  
- Nao!  
- So um toque entao.....  
- Voce é bem insistente, sabia?  
- So um toque...ou quer ficar sem beijos por uma semana?  
- UMA SEMANA FICOU MALUCA?  
- " Eu acho que sim....!"  
- Voce sabe como eu amo as suas orelhas!  
- grrr....por que ninguem as resiste? por que sempre querem toca-las?  
- Eu nao sei, mas, me deixa pegar nelas...ou sera um mes sem beijo! " nem acredito que disse isso!"  
- Kagome, pare de fazer chantagem! Eu ja disse que nao quero! " esses olhares de piedade dela....MALDICAO!"  
- um mes e meio!  
- Kagomezinha, nao faz isso!  
- Me deixa toca-las....  
- Esquece!  
- Inuyasha, nao me faça aumentar o prazo!  
- Feh! Voce nao aguentaria!  
- E dai? Nao vou ser so eu que vou passar vontade!  
- Kagome!!  
- Shippo?  
- O que voce e a Kagome estao fazendo?  
- Nada de mais, por que?  
- eu estava tentando pegar nas orelhas dele!  
- ARGH! KAGOME, ME SOLTA!  
- Ninguem mandou voce distrair!^^  
- Ora sua...! Quando eu me soltar daqui!  
- Sao tao macias!^^  
- grrrr! rosnava o meio yokai, ruborizado ao mesmo tempo que sentia aqueles malditos arrepios- KAGOME, ME SOLTA!  
- Ai, deixa de ser chato!

Logo, apos darem um disculpa para o pequeno kitsune, a colegial começou a tocar na nuca dele, beijando-o com todo o seu amor. Era impossivel resistir aqueles toques e aquele afeto. O hanyou intensificou o beijo, deixando-a sem folego. Um determinado tempo depois, ambos precisavam pegar ar. Assim, se soltaram.  
- Kagome?  
- Hu?  
- Voce nao disse que eu ficaria um mes e meio sem poder te beijar?  
- Vai dizer que, voce nao queria me beijar?  
- E-eu nao disse isso...  
- Ora, Inuyasha, eu so estava brincando!^^  
- Voce é muito persistente! Sabe ate fazer chantagem em mim!^^"  
- Sou persistente porque amo voce!^^ Vem aqui! rebatia a colegial, cedendo seu colo  
- Kagome... interferia o meio yokai, acomodando-se em sua amada  
- Hu?  
- É que,....seu sutia esta aparecendo!^^"  
*POW*  
- GRR! POR QUE ME BATEU?  
- SEU TARADO!  
- O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ?  
- E AINDA PERGUNTA? FICA OLHANDO PARA O MEU SUTIA!  
- QUEM DISSE ISSO?  
- VOCE!  
- EU NAO DISSE ISSO! SO DISSE QUE ESTAVA APARECENDO! NAO POSSO FAZER NADA SE VOCE DEIXA TUDO DE FORA!  
- AI, SEU.....SEU...! ESQUECE! SO NAO OLHE MAIS PARA DENTRO DA MINHA BLUSA!  
- HUNF!  
- Vamos colher alguns frutos para mais tarde?  
- Voce quem sabe!

Apos alguns minutos de caminhada, aquele mesmo casal se depara com uma monstruosa arvore, a qual obtinha suculentos frutos. Inuyasha ja se encontrava la em cima colhendo-os. Entretanto, este acabou deslizando, brutalmente de um tronco devido ao susto que levou com a sua irma, gritando para o mesmo. Rapidamente, Kagome correu para acudi-lo. Por sorte estava apenas tonto. Seus olhos pareciam aqueles mesmos caracois embriagados das outras vezes.  
Enfim, anoiteceu e aquele mesmo trio se encontraram com o monge e com a exterminadora, em um vilarejo proximo de onde estavam. Percebendo que sua amada estava com frio, a puxou para si, cendendo assim, o seu colo. Sem dificuldades, ela se acomodou e logo, adormeceu. O hanyou a abraçava, contornando o ventre da jovem. Devido aos seus doces toques com os labios no pescoço da mesma, nao pode deixar de sentir o arrepio que ela sentia. Ao mesmo tempo, um lindo sorriso saiu daquela face que ele tanto amava. Este com o tempo começou a sentir seus dourados olhos pesarem e logo, adormeceu, apoiando sua face no ombro daquela jovem.  
Amanheceu e mais ou menos na hora do almoço, Inuyasha havia ido tomar um banho. Apos se vestir, se deparou com Mirok e os outros. Estes pareciam pasmados com alguma coisa naquele yokai. O que poderia ser?

* * *

Inuyasha estava pasmado. Por que seus amigos o olhavam daquele jeito tão frio e desconfiado? Afinal, nada devera ter feito para estarem daquele jeito. O hanyou tinha receio de que, sua amada pensasse o mesmo dele, mesmo não sabendo o motivo. Então, Mirok resolveu questionar.  
- Inuyasha, desde quando você esta dessee jeito?  
- O que quer dizer Mirok?  
- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falanndo!  
- Não, não sei!  
- Ora, não se faça de santo! Você estavaa muito estranho ultimamente! Agora, sabemos o porque!  
- GRRR! Do que é que vocês está falando??  
- Dessa sua marca nas suas costas!  
- É, essa é a marca do Narak! Ele é o únnico que tem essa aranha nas costas, alem dos aliados dele! Interferia Shippo  
- O QUE? Estão querendo dizer que eu esttou do lado daquele maldito?  
- Sim, é isso que estou supondo!  
- Mirok, seu maldito! Como ousa dizer issso? Indagava o hanyou, fechando seus punhos juntamente com a sua ira.  
- IRMAOZINHO! exclamava Ayumi enquanto ppulava no colo do ente  
- Ayumi, venha! Não é seguro ficar com oo Inuyasha! interrompia Mirok  
- O QUE? AGORA ESTA QUERENDO TIRAR A MINNHA IRMA DE MIM, MIROK?  
- É apenas para a segurança dela!  
- GRRRR! NEM PENSAR!  
- Senhor Monge...  
- O que foi Ayumi?  
- Eu me sinto segura com o meu irmão, meesmo ele estando transformado...eu confio nele  
- Eu também!  
- Kagome-san?  
- Eu sei que é difícil pensar nisso, mass, acredito que o Inuyasha não seja um traidor!  
- Eu não sei...  
- Vai por mim!  
- Tudo bem, mas, ficarei de olho nele!  
Kagome nem imaginava a satisfação que Inuyasha sentira quando ouviu aquelas doces palavras de confiança. Aquilo era tudo o que ele precisava escutar naquele momento. Enfim, chamou a jovem para caminhar juntamente com sua irmã. Se encontraram em um lugar lindo, próximo a um rio, o qual estava sob uma forte cachoeira. A colegial se deitou na macia grama, apoiando sua cabeça sobre seus delicados braços. Admirava cada pedaço daquele momento igualmente ao seu amado, o qual a contemplava o encanto daquela jovem. Não suportando mais conter seu desejo de beijá-la, abraçou-a, tocando assim, seus lábios aos dela. Enquanto isso, Ayumi havia ido colher frutinhos.  
- Kagome...  
- Hu?  
- Obrigado!  
- Por que esta me agradecendo, Inuyasha??^^  
- Por ter confiado em mim!  
- Ora, e por que não confiaria?  
- E-eu não sei...  
- Inu-Kun...  
- I-Inu-kun?  
- Qual é o problema?  
- N-nenhum! respondia ele, corando  
- Não vai me dizer que ficou sem jeito?  
- E-eu? Imagina...  
- Sei...  
- IRMAOZINHO! interferia Ayumi, pulando novamente nos braços do hanyou  
- Olha! Eu trouxe essas cerejas e amorass para vocês!^^  
- Ah, obrigada Ayumi!^^ rebatia Kagome, sorrindo  
- Dizem que simboliza o amor!^^  
- Er...Ayumi...!^^  
- Vamos, eu quero mostrar aonde eu pegueei esses frutinhos! Tem um montão deles para lá!^^  
- Vamos, Inu-kun?  
- C-claro!

Enfim, aquele casal, encantador, seguiu a jovem hanyou ate aonde esta queria. Realmente era um lugar incrível. Diversas cerejeiras e arvores com suculentos frutos. Novamente pararam para descansar sob uma enorme cerejeira.  
- Inu-kun?  
- Hu? O que foi, Kagome?  
- Queria pedir uma coisa para você...

- E o que seria?  
- Um beijo...  
- um beijo?  
- É só que daqueles bem ardentes que só você consegue!  
- Ah, mais isso é muito fácil!^^

Assim, o desejo de Kagome é realizado. Ao se separarem, chega Shippo, acabando com o clímax daqueles dois. Inuyasha estava irado e devido a isso, correu atrás do kitsune. Este o provocava enquanto fugia, mesmo sabendo que sua morte estava próxima. O hanyou saltou, com a intensão agarrá-lo para depois socá-lo. Percebendo o plano, Kagome usa o Kotodama. Sim, lá foi ele de novo...espere! Dessa vez ele não caiu no chão, mas, acabou entalando a cabeça dentro de um tronco, o qual estava meio inclinado próximo as arvores. Na verdade, estava dos ombros para cima adentro do tronco. Aquilo não podia piorar. Mas, piorou. O meio yokai pode sentir um forte odor se aproximando pelo outro lado daquele estirpe. Sim, era um gambá e estava irritado. Os olhos do hanyou arregalaram, esperando que, aquele animal não fizesse o que achava que iria fazer. Entretanto, aconteceu, liberando o maldito fedor, não tão próximo do yokai. Mesmo assim, este pode sentir devido aos seus sentidos aguçados. Enquanto isso, Kagome chegava mais perto de seu amado, mas, algo fez com que ela fosse empurrada e assim, acabasse assim, tocando com uma de suas mãos no assento dele. Não se sabia quem tinha ficado mais ruborizado naquele momento. Contudo, era tudo culpa de Mirok, pois "acidentalmente" tropeçou empurrando a colegial. Apos o constrangimento, a jovem o segurou com força pelo abdômen, puxando-o com força para fora. Ayumi correu para ajudar, puxando assim, Kagome. Muito tempo depois elas conseguem libertá-lo, mas, o encontram zonzo. Chegando junto aos outros, o meio yokai se isola, meio envergonhado do acontecido. Também parecia ter outros motivos, como, aquela desconfiança do monge e do kitsune, a qual lembravam a sua infância, dolorosa. Não havia dito uma palavra nem ao menos comido. Havia recusado ramen e isso não era bom sinal.  
- Inuyasha, vem comer! replicava Kagome sob a arvore  
- Eu não estou com fome!  
- Mas, é ramen!  
- ramen... sussurrava o hanyou enquanto suas orelhinhas mexiam- Eu já disse, eu estou sem fome!  
- E-esta bem...

Logo, todos foram dormir, mas, alguém ainda se encontrava acordado. Sim, era Inuyasha e estava mais do que faminto. Lá estava ele, brilhando e cheiroso. Aquele potinho colorido que o hanyou tanto amava e bem ao lado de sua amada. Teria coisa melhor que isso? Certamente que sim. O complemento chamado beijo. Por cansaço, acabou dormindo por ali mesmo, próximo daquela quem queria tanto tocar e admirar.  
Enfim, amanheceu. Era uma manha nebulosa e fria, mas, isso não impediria aqueles jovens de acabar com seu maior inimigo, Narak. Inuyasha encontrava-se sentado sobre uma grande rocha, próximo a um penhasco, o qual revelava uma magnífica paisagem sob o mesmo.  
- "Isso não vai me fazer voltar ao passaado..."  
- Inuyasha?  
- Kagome?  
- O que esta fazendo aqui?  
- Só estava pensando...  
- É por causa dessa marca do Narak, não é?  
- Sim, muitas vezes não conseguimos mudaar nosso passado apenas com palavras, muito menos, gestos...  
- Hu? Do que esta falando?  
- De tudo! Ando mudando muito, Kagome!  
- É, eu sei!^^  
- Hu?  
- Você esta mais gentil!^^  
- Argh! Pare de dizer isso!  
- Oks, desculpe! Mas prefiro você assim!!^^  
- V-voce prefere?  
- Sim, é muito melhor do que eu ter que ficar dizendo senta!^^  
*CAPOW*  
- Kagome!!  
- AI, DISCULPA!!! replicava a jovem, ajuudando-o a se levantar  
- Hunf!  
- Mas, sobre o que estávamos falando, euu acho que o passado agora não importa mais...  
- O que quer dizer?  
- Se nós vivermos lembrando apenas do passado, não viveríamos. Inu-kun tente esquecer o que aconteceu, por mais difícil que seja...  
- Certo! Mas, você vai ter que me ajudar!^^  
- Claro!^^  
- Kagome?  
- Hu? Por que essa carinha, Inu-kun?  
- É que estou carente de seus beijos...  
- Ah, mas, isso é muito fácil de se resolver!^^  
- Irmãozinho!!!  
- A-Ayumi, o que foi? " Por que sempre nessas horas alguém tem que aparecer?"  
- Eu estou com dor nas costas!  
- E o que você quer que eu faça?  
- Ah, Inu-kun, sua massagem é maravilhossa! Por que não faz na sua irmã?  
- D-do que é que você esta falando, Kagome?  
- Estou dizendo que as massagens que você fez em mim foram muito boas! E depois que você fizer na sua irmã, eu gostaria que você fizesse em mim!^^  
- N-nao acha que esta exagerando, não?

- Nem um pouco!^^  
- Ai, esta certo!

Logo, a pequena hanyou estava se encantando com os toques do ente. Realmente eram esplendidos. Em seguida foi Kagome, a qual ficava cada vez mais fascinada por aquele yokai. Entretanto, Inuyasha que por dessa vez, acabou desprendendo, novamente, o sutiã da colegial. Esta ao sentir, tapeou seu amado, deixando-o com sua marca na face dele. Por alguma razao, essa era uma das unicas vezes, das quais sentira dor com aquele golpe.  
- SEU TARADO! VOCE PROMETEU QUE IRIA MUDAR!  
- M-MAS FOI SEM QUERER!  
- IGUAL DA ULTIMA VEZ, QUANDO VOCE DISSEE QUE FOI SEM QUERER?  
- MAS DESSA VEZ FOI!  
- ENTAO QUER DIZER QUE DA OUTRA VEZ NAO FOI???  
- E-EU NAO DISSE ISSO!  
- AH, DISSE SIM!  
- NAO DISSE!  
- DISSE SIM!  
- ORA, CALA A BOCA!  
- AI, CHEGA! SENTA!  
*CAPOW*  
- POR QUE FEZ ISSO?  
- PARA PARARMOS COM ISSO! Inuyasha..  
- O QUE??  
- Prepare-se! Inuyasha....  
- O QUE É?  
- Voce será um hanyou morto!  
- Feh! Ah não, esses olhares, não!  
- Ah sim! VOCE TA FERRADO!  
- AHHH! SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! reclamava o hanyou, tentando tirar a sua amada de cima das costas dele  
- Nem pensar! Agora que eu estou tao prooxima das suas orelhas, você acha que eu vou desistir?  
- MALDIÇAO! " droga! ela me imobilizou dde novo! como ela consegue???" NAO SE ATREVA, KAGOME!  
- Ai, elas tao fofinhas!  
- LARGA ELAS!  
- Ai, deixa de ser chato!  
- "Esses arrepios.....maldiçao!"  
- Esta se arrepiando de novo? Eu não acrredito....^^  
- Não enche!  
- Isso é sinal de que esta gostando, nãoo é?^^  
- É claro que não!

Enfim, apos o curto periodo de conflito, todos voltaram a busca pelos fragmentos e quem sabe, pela soluçao para as brigas daquele casal, temperamental. Entretanto, alguém os observava, coberto por uma pele de babuino. Mas, não estava sozinho. No que aquele maldito estaria pensando em fazer??

Apos algumas horas, todos estavam cansados. Inuyasha queria continuar, mas pela insistência de sua ente e da colegial, resolveu ceder. Por alguma razão, Ayumi demonstrava estar muito ansiosa. Devido a isso, o hanyou não se conteve em perguntar.  
- Ayumi, o que foi?  
- Irmãozinho, lembra que você iria me trreinar de uma maneira mais difícil?  
- Ayumi, apesar de estar mais forte, não quer dizer que eu tenha passá-la de nível imediatamente!  
- Mas...  
- Nada de "mas"! Eu não vou dificultar o treinamento ate que você me prove que esta pronta  
- E o que eu preciso fazer?  
- Você terá que vencer uma luta contra o Shippo!  
- O QUE? indagava o kitsune, surpreso

- Isso mesmo!

Assim, um novo treinamento surgiu. No inicio Ayumi teve dificuldades, mas logo, superou, impressionando desse jeito, o seu irmão. Algum tempo se passou e finalmente a pequena hanyou consegue derrotar Shippo com um mini sankon tetsou(garras retalhadoras de alma). Porem, o ataque não foi muito forte, devido aos poucos poderes de yokai, o qual havia herdado do pai. Entusiasmada com a vitória, a pequena hanyou provocou todo mundo, esperando seu próximo adversário. Apesar de ter tido bons treinamentos, Kagome não gostava de lutar. Assim, Sango foi à próxima. Obviamente, Ayumi teve problemas contra a exterminadora. Todos seus movimentos eram observados por Inuyasha. Este havia percebido que, já poderia elevar o nível de sua irmã. Enfim, mais próximo do anoitecer, conseguem achar um lugar para dormir, graças às mentiras do monge.  
Na tarde seguinte, algo faz com que sua expressão de Inuyasha mudasse. Sua irmã não estava com eles. Sem pensar, correu, ofegante para fora da casa. Alguns minutos depois, conseguiu encontrá-la. Entretanto não estava sozinha. Aos poucos, o ser se revelou. Era um Tora, o yokai tigre. Este já havia atacado o hanyou e sua amada uma vez, mas, desta vez seria diferente. Ambos se olharam friamente e logo, se posicionaram para atacar. No mesmo momento, Ayumi se colocou entre os dois. Ela não tinha noção do perigo, o qual estavam passando. Quando se deparou, seu irmão e Tora estavam parados com as espadas, Tessaiga e Kagenosoodo sobre sua cabeça. . Estavam cruzadas a poucos centímetros das face daquela hanyou. Inuyasha na verdade estava dando tempo dela sair dali, antes que algo ruim acontecesse.  
- AYUMI, O QUE ESTA ESPERANDO? SAIA DAQUUI!  
- Mas irmãozinho...  
- SAIA!  
- T-ta....!  
- Que comovente! Mas essa preocupação não ira perturbá-lo por muito tempo, meio yokai! Logo, vocês dois irão morrer!  
- EU VOU FAZER VOCE ENGOLIR O QUE DISSE!!  
- ENTAO TENTE!  
- ORA SEU....

Sem esperar, Inuyasha o atacou com todas as suas forças. Entretanto parecia não estar fazendo efeito algum em seu adversário. Ao contrario dele, Tora o golpeava, brutalmente. O hanyou estava levando uma surra. Seus braços estavam cortados devido as arranhões e seu corpo estava sem forças para se defender. Por alguma razão, o meio yokai já se encontrava cansado e sem energias. Não era normal ele se cansar tão rápido. Poderia ser a marca de Narak? A luta estava ficando cada vez mais sangrenta e Inuyasha continuava na desvantagem. Tora correu em sua direção e sem que percebesse, havia levado um terrível soco no estomago. Seu inimigo pressionava seus punhos naquela região, fazendo com que o hanyou guspisse muito sangue. Estas mesmas goticulas chegavam ao chao, rapidamente. Estava perdendo muito sangue com aqueles ataques e por causa disso, estava ficando muito vuneravel. Em seguida, o yokai-felino o atacou seguidamente, quebrando assim, o seu braço esquerdo do hanyou.  
Nao muito longe dali, Kagome pode ouvir seu grito de dor. Por sorte, Ayumi a havia encontrado. Correndo ate onde Inuyasha estava, o viram muito ferido, mas ainda, batalhando pela vida daqueles que amava. Nada valia se nao pudesse estar ao lado dela. Sim, Kagome era o maior valor que ele tinha, igualmente como Ayumi.  
- INU-KUN!!  
- K-Kagome... sussurrava o meio yokai, agonizado  
- IRMAOZINHO!!  
- A-Ayumi...  
- INUYASHA, VOCE VAI MORRER! PREPARE-SE!!  
- Hunf! Nao se eu acabar com voce primeiro, seu filhote de gato domestico!  
- O QUE DISSE? CARA DE CACHORRO, POR QUEE NAO ABANA O RABINHO PARA A SUA NAMORADA E FICA QUIETO?  
- GRRR! SEU MALDITO!!

A energia de Inuyasha parecia ter aumentado naquele momento. Sim, estava se transformando novamente. Isso estava acontecendo devido a Tessaiga, a qual havia sido tirada das maos dele. Seus olhos vermelhos, sedentos do sangue, do qual queria ter em suas maos. Sua face agora expressada por odio e carnificina, ja demonstrava nao ser o mesmo de antes. Suas garras pediam retalhaçao enquanto sua alma se alimentava da visao de cadaveres feitos pelo mesmo. Sua sede de matar era ilimitada. Assim, partiu para o ataque. Mesmo naquele estado, seu adversario se esquivava. Devido a isso, a aurea agora maligna do hanyou, libertava a sua ira. Utilizando suas garras, consecultivamente, havia conseguido golpear aquele yokai-felino, ferozmente. Enfim, Tora estava morto e sua espada havia sido destruida. Entretanto, aquilo ainda nao tinha conseguido satisfazer o prazer de matar de Inuyasha. Seus retalhadores olhos fitavam apenas para uma vitima: Kagome. Esta sem esperar, correu, levando consigo, Ayumi e a Tessainga. Obviamente nao adiantou muito. O meio yokai estava pronto para ataca-la e assim, pulou sobre ela, preparando o ataque.  
- SANKOTESSOU!  
- AHHHHH! SENTA!  
- Hu? Por que essa maldita nao morreu? MMALDIÇAO! O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO COMIGO??  
- H-hoje é o primeiro dia do mês...  
- K-Kagome...voce e a Ayumi estao bem?

- Sim....eu acho...  
- E-eu sinto muito!  
- Esta tudo bem, Inu-kun! Replicava a coolegial, beijando-o, docemente

Enfim, sem que percebessem, Inuyasha havia ficado horas lutando com Tora e como estavam exaustos, voltaram. Enfim, todos estavam reunidos e Kagome estava cuidando dos ferimentos de seu amado yokai. Este estava deitado sobre o futon da jovem. Estava prestes a dormir quando Mirok acidentalmente pisa no braço quebrado dele. O meio yokai tentou gritar, mas, sua amada tampou seus labios devido a um outro yokai o qual, queria eles mortos. Sim, era mais uma criaçao de Narak. Mesmo ferido, Inuyasha se levantou, com a intençao de dar uma surra no monge, mas, aquela maldita palavra soou em sua mente. Novamente estava com a cara no chao e como estava humano, Kagome o arrastou para longe do houji, puxando-o pelas suas fortes pernas. O hanyou tentava cravar as unhas no chao, entretanto, havia esquecido de que nao tinha garras. Nada poderia ser pior, ou poderia? Shippo queria ajudar e assim, uma das pernas do meio yokai, o qual nao parava quieto. Devido a dor, Inuyasha meteu uns bons cascudos no kitsune. Apesar da forma humana, ele havia o presentiado com galos na cabeça.  
- KAGOMEEEEE! OLHA O INUYASHA!!  
- SENTA!  
* CAPOW*  
- GRRR! POR QUE FEZ ISSO?? NEM NA FORMA HUMANA VOCE DA SOSSEGO?  
- E EU VOU DEIXAR VOCE BATER NO SHIPPO?  
- ELE ME MORDEU!  
- ELE SO QUIS AJUDAR!  
- ELE AJUDARIA SE NAO FIZESSE MAIS NADA!!  
- KAGOMEEEE!  
- CALA A BOCA, SUA RAPOSA MIMADA!  
- AI, CHEGA! SENTA!  
*CAPOW*

Enfim, todos foram dormir, exceto Inuyasha. Mais uma longa caminhada chegaria para eles. Entretanto, aonde aquele aliado do Narak poderia estar neste momento??

Uma nova manhã surgiu e com ela, mais uma briga. Kagome insistia em ajudar Inuyasha desinfetando os ferimentos dele. O meio yokai possuía lesões, profundas, das quais não paravam de sangrar, o que estava deixando a colegial muito incomodada. Enfim, para concluir, o hanyou estava todo estropiado ensangüentado. Mirok, Sango, Ayumi e Shippo apenas assistiam a cena, a mais ou menos, uns metros dali. Afinal, quem é que seria louco o suficiente de querer se meter no meio daqueles dois?  
- EU NÃO VOU!  
- AH, VAI SIM!  
- NÃO, EU NÃO VOU!  
- VAI SIM!  
- E quem é voce para vir me dizer aonde ir ou o que fazer?  
- Eu so quero ajudar!  
- Feh! Eu estou bem!  
- Vai tomar banho!  
- Vai voce!  
- Vai logo tomar um banho, Inuyasha! Vocce esta todo sujo e coberto de sangue!  
- Bah! Nenhuma humana vai me obrigar a fazer isso!  
- Ah é, é?  
- K-Kagome, q-que cara é essa? AH, ME SOOLTA!  
- Se voce não toma um banho.....eu lhe darei um! Concluía a jovem, puxando-o pelo rosário

Assim, ao chegarem no rio, a estudante fez com que ele tirasse a parte de cima da veste. Logo, retirou da sua mochila uma esponja(õ.O) e de lado deixou alguns remédios. Inuyasha tentou sair, mas, rapidamente foi imobilizado por ela. O prendia em sua região do abdômen e finalmente começou a esfregar, levemente, a esponja nas costas dele. Apesar da dor, o hanyou tentava não demonstrar. Entretanto, foi em vão.  
- Inuyasha, o que foi?  
- N-não é nada, Kagome!  
- Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não é nada!

Ele a fitou, contudo, não conseguiu mentir. Kagome sentiu seu ar sair dos pulmões ao admirar aquelas piscinas douradas fixando em seus lindos olhos. Sua respiração, agora acelerada e sua face, ruborizada não impediram-na de beija-lo, carinhosamente. Logo depois que se afastaram, ela saiu para que ele acabasse o banho e por alguma razão, ao voltar, sua expressão estava desigual.  
- Hu? O que foi, Kagome?  
- Eu... rebatia ela, desviando o olhar- fico pensando as vezes...  
- No que?  
- Parece que tudo foi tão mágico...  
- Do que esta falando? Indagava o jovem,, com olhares, ternos  
- Entre nós dois.....parece que foi ontem. Finalizava ela, aninhando-se nos braços dele  
- Todo o dia será magico enquanto estiver ao meu lado....  
- Eu sempre temi tantas coisas, mas, quando estou com voce, tudo isso desaparece...  
- Kagome...  
- Voce me ensinou a viver, novamente, Innu-kun.....  
- Kagome....voce me da forças para lutarr e para viver...voce me ensinou a amar...  
- Inuyasha, eu te amo tanto....  
- Não mais do que eu a amo, Kagome! contestava o hanyou, sorrindo  
- Sabe Inu-kun...eu ainda penso em algo.... persistia ela, desviando, novamente os olhares  
- No que?  
- Nos meus pensamentos sobre voce...  
- O que quer dizer?  
- Eu.....esqueça....é bobagem....  
- Fale.... persistia ele, levantando o queixo dela, delicadamente com uma das mãos  
- Por favor, esqueça....  
- Não posso esquecer algo que a incomoda. O que teme?  
- Eu não temo nada. Só nos pensamentos...O que temeria ao seu lado?  
- O que temeria em seus pensamentos?  
- Não temo nada, juro.....  
- Esta bem, mas, se for algo em relação a Kikyou, fique tranqüila!  
- Inu-kun... concluia a colegial, aconchegando-se no peito dele.  
- Voce sabe que me deixa preocupado quando me esconde as coisas..... jaziu Inuyasha enquanto acariciava os fios negros da jovem.  
- E-eu não estou escondendo....  
- Sobre seus pensamentos esta!  
- Inu-kun....eu não quero brigar com voce....  
- O que voce tem? O que a deixa confusa?  
- N-não é nada....  
- Ah, esta bem....eu na falo mais nada! Rebatia o hanyou, com ar de melancolia  
- Por favor, Inu-kun, não se entristeça!! Replicava ela, deixando com que uma lágrima deslizasse em seu rosto  
- Kagome, pare de chorar....esta tudo bem....  
- Eu...nao posso! Finalizava Kagome, solluçando alto  
- Sua lagrimas so valem ouro quando vocee sorri...nao gosto de vê-la chorar por minha causa! Consolava o meio yokai, abraçando-a, intensamente  
- Voce merecia que eu chorasse um rio por voce! Rebatia a jovem, aconchegando-se  
- Voce teme algo e teme em me contar, nao vou insisti-la mais para falar....  
- Temo... que eu não possa ver voce... quando a jóia estiver completa...  
- Kagome....se for necessário, viverei na sua Era....seja hanyou ou humano.....  
- Inu-kun....  
- Nao me importo em nao ser aceito na sua Era pelos humanos....desde que, esteja com voce, ja basta!

Kagome o abraçou, intensamente. E devido a isso, ambos desequilibram-se, caindo assim, naquele mesmo rio, gelado. Kagome, resolveu dar uma de arteira, jogando água na cara do hanyou. A expressão deste era séria, entretanto, não durou muito. Logo, começou a rir como nunca. Nem parecia o mesmo Inuyasha, mau-humorado de sempre.  
- Kagome, pare com isso! Rebatia o hanyou, rindo enquanto cobria seu rosto com as mãos  
- Inu-kun, quero ver se voce me pega! Respondia ela, sorrindo e mergulhando  
- Volta aqui! ^^ " Cadê ela? Maldição! Embaixo d'agua não consigo sentir o seu cheiro! Exclamava ele, olhando para os lados- " aonde ela foi se meter?"  
- "ele nunca vai me achar aqui!^^"  
-"Kagome, como vou acha-la se não consigo sentir o seu cheiro...? Espero que ela não me pegue de surpresa....^^""  
- " Inu-kun" Pensava a jovem no mesmo instante em que mergulhou na direção do hanyou, mas, logo, voltaram a superfície  
- Kagome, sua safada! ^^  
- Eu safada? Por que? Indagava ela, jogando os cabelos para trás, charmosamente  
- "Ela esta me provocando!" Porque voce é, ué! Rebatia o meio yokai, olhando-a serio, entretanto, não durou muito e ele começou a rir  
- Te provocando? Ela hesitou, andando em círculos, em volta dele- como assim?  
- Er...nada não!^^ Droga, por que a minha barriga ta coçando??

Assim, ele retirou a parte de cima do kimono, mas, percebeu que desta vez, não era culpa do Myuga. Em seguida, ele se ajeita em sua posição de lótus e nota que, sua amada o observava, sorridente. Ele hesitou daquele olhar, mas logo, o atacou com cócegas. Não se sabia como, mas, ela havia o pego de jeito. Inuyasha mal conseguia falar, apenas não conseguia parar de rir. Kagome amava aquele sorriso e acreditava que era por isso ele era tão raro, pelo fato dele não querer mostrar seu lado doce.  
- hahahaha para com isso, Kagome!  
- nao, nao! quero ver voce sorri mais umm pouco!^^  
- hahahaha, Kagome, isso é golpe sujo!^^^  
- eu sei!^^ mas se é o unico jeito de vee-lo assim....^^ rebatia a jovem, soltando-o  
- Voce esta querendo me matar de cocegas, é?^^  
- ai Inu-kun, deixa de ser bobo! Eu prefiro voce assim!  
- Assim como?  
- Bem...sorridente e...sem essa parte do kimono... continuava ela, corada  
- P-por que? indagava ele tambem corado  
- Preciso mesmo dizer?  
- Aham!  
- É porque.....porque....  
- por que??  
- voce tem...um corpo maravilhoso! concluia a jovem como um pimentao  
- Kagome, tem certeza? E eu que pensei que tava gordo...  
- Muitos humanos adorariam ser gordos que nem você. Retomava a colegial passando a mão no abdômen dele  
- Kagome..." droga....por que estou sentindo aqueles arrepios de novo??"  
- Hu?  
- Por que os humanos querem ser gordos que nem eu??  
- Ai Inu-kun... ela continuou, tirando assim, uma das mãos que estava em seu abdômen, apertando levemente a bochecha dele- eu falei brincando...muita gente adoraria ter esse corpo definido que vc possui!^^  
- Eu tenho um corpo definido? desde quando?  
- desde sempre!  
- Voce esta dizendo isso porque me ama e nao porque acha de verdade! Nao precisa ter pena de mim, Kagome...eu nao passo de um hanyou gordinho^^"  
- Inu-kun, estou sendo sincera!  
- acho que o Totousai tinha razao...

- sobre o que?  
- sobre o problema de eu estar precisando fazer exercicios!  
- deixa de ser baka inu! você nao é gordo, se fosse eu lhe diria!  
- voce nao gosta de chatear os outros por isso voce nao diz!  
- é claro que nao!  
- tem certeza de que eu posso confiar no que diz?  
- Absoluta! ^^

Apos a longa conversa, ambos voltaram para o vilarejo, em que se hospedariam. Entretanto, estava todo destruido. Aldeoes corriam desesperados em busca de suas sobrevivencias. Sim, era aquele maldito aliado do Narak. Inuyasha podia sentir o odor daquele que tanto odiava, vindo do yokai. Ambos se olharam com ira, podendo-se observar a imagem de seu oponente nos fundos de seus olhos. O hanyou retirou a Tessaiga, preparando-se para a luta. Apesar de ferido, este estaria preparado. Seria uma luta ardua, a qual dependeria da vida de muitos...

O yokai era muito semelhante a um porco espinho, entretanto, tambem obtinha a forma humana. Suas costas eram cobertas de enormes espinhos igualmente aos seus cotovelos. Seu cabelo de tonalidade castanho escuro à alaranjado, sua armadura completa de puas e suas garras faziam com que ele lembra-se bem um ouriço. Parecia muito confiante e preparado. Seus olhos pareciam faiscar de ódio ao fixar aquele hanyou à sua frente.  
- Hunf! Pelo jeito voce é outro dos fraccassados criados pelo Narak!  
- Silencio, meio yokai! Eu sou Kami-Asu,, o Deus da terra!  
- Deus da terra? Há! Não diga asneiras!  
- Posso criar terremotos, destruir regiões habitadas apenas com apenas um golpe, controlar erupções de vulcões e muito mais!  
- Bah! Voce não passa de um rato de pelos arrepiados! Qualquer um confundiria voce com um bicho do mato!  
- GRRR! O QUE DISSE? VOCE NÃO PASSA DE UUM MEIO YOKAI!  
- Pelo menos sou reconhecido!  
- MALDITO!

Após a ofensa, Asu-sama partiu para o ataque. De suas laterais, retirou um butterfly e um nunchaku( armas semelhantes ao tchaco, mas com mais impacto)*. A luta estava equilibrada e ambos estavam muito confiantes. Inuyasha contra atacava com sua velocidade e força. Algum tempo depois, o yokai conseguiu golpeá-lo na face. Obviamente, o hanyou aterrissou longe. Sua expressão de raiva e seu rosto machucado eram inconfundíveis por qualquer um. Rapidamente, este retirou a Tessaiga, mas, quando reparou, seu oponente havia golpeado a sua Kagome, em uma das pernas. Apesar de ter sido um golpe ter sido fraco, era o suficiente para que a ferisse e a deixasse inconsciente. Aquele ato parecia ter acabado com Inuyasha. O meio yokai sentindo-se violado, principalmente por ver que tocaram em sua amada tão brutalmente, utilizou o Bakuryuuha*. Finalmente, Asu-sama estava morto. Inuyasha se aproximou da colegial, a qual ainda se encontrava inconsciente. Neste momento, Kagome sonhava com seu amado. Sentia estar sendo levada por alguém, contudo, não conseguia abrir os olhos. Por alguma razão, sentia-se despreocupada. Parecia estar sendo carregada por um anjo, do qual ela o chamava pelo nome Inuyasha. Aos poucos, seus olhos foram se abrindo. Olhou para a esquerda, mas, não havia ninguém. Lentamente, procurou alguém em seu outro lado. A sim, ele estava la, ainda cuidando de seus ferimentos. Como conseguia ser rude e doce ao mesmo tempo?  
Inuyasha enfaixava a perna dela, para cobrir o ferimento. Podia não entender de medicina, mas entendia de proteger aqueles que amava. Principalmente quando se tratava dela. O hanyou sabia que Narak tentaria colocar um contra o outro, contudo, nem o mesmo tinha tanto poder para tal façanha. Logo que terminou de fazer os curativos, notou que ela estava sorrindo para ele.  
- Kagome, voce esta bem?  
- Sim, obrigada, Inu-kun!^^  
- Voce me deixou preocupado!  
- Desculpa, eu...  
- Não se culpe, isso é para provar que eu te amo!  
- Inu-kun....  
- Daria a minha vida por voce, Kagome! - Inu-kun, eu nem sei o que dizer...  
- Esperaria voce no outro mundo, o tempo que fosse preciso! E sabe por que?  
- Porque voce me ama?^^  
- E porque voce é quem da cores a minha vida! Se algo acontecesse com voce, tudo ficaria preto e branco!  
- Inu-kun...eu também te amo! Voce é o qque tenho de mais valor na minha vida!

Ambas as faces foram se aproximando, até que um simples olhares se tranformaram em um ardente beijo. Seus lábios a cada instante ficavam molhados de amor. A colegial sentia-se arrepiada, já que, aquele hanyou intensificava o ósculo constantemente. As costas da jovem eram abraçadas fortemente por ele enquanto a mesma, entrelaçava seus suaves braços em torno do pescoço dele. Aquele momento duradouro parecia nunca mais acabar. Aparentava ter parado o tempo, num paraíso. Enfim, apenas suas faces se separaram. Kagome não pode deixar de notar um lindo sorriso desabrochando em seu amado. Com isso, ela fez o mesmo.  
- Inu-kun, por que não é assim mais vezes? Voce fica tão kire* quando sorri!^^  
- Hunf! Não diga isso, Kagome! Faz me parecer bobo!  
- Ai, Inu-kun, para com isso! Voce ficaria bem melhor sorrindo do que com aquele seu mau-humor!  
- Hunf!  
- Voce não vai fazer isso por mim?  
- Er....e-esta bem, eu vou tentar...  
- Arigatou!^^

Anoiteceu. Era mais uma noite linda nas regiões de Sengoku Jidai. As estrelas iluminavam as áreas escuras daquela Época enquanto a lua ofuscava a muitos dos quais a admiravam. Finalmente existia paz, já que Narak não cansava de mandar mais de suas criações. Inuyasha havia levado sua amada para caminhar. Sim, sua perna já havia melhorado. Provavelmente teve uma torção ou algo parecido. Ele a levou ate um local lindo, em que havia enormes cerejeiras e atrás delas, uma cachoeira. Ambos se sentaram sob as arvores, observando os pequenos peixes, os quais saltitavam próximos a queda d'água. Ali, mais um terno beijo surgiu entre o hanyou e a colegial. Ficaram a noite toda namorando e ali, dormiram. Kagome adormeceu com sua face apoiada no peito do meio yokai enquanto o mesmo, a abraçava fortemente.  
Mais uma manha surgiu e não muito longe da onde aquele mesmo casal estava, um certo houji levava um tapa na cara. Mais uma tentativa, mais um tabefe. Parecia que Mirok nunca iria aprender. Sango o olhava, desaprovada. Saindo dali, se encontrou com Kagome e Inuyasha. Logo, Ayumi correu na direção de seu ente, pulando assim, em seus braços. Por ter acabado de acordar, o hanyou se desequilibrou, caindo no rio juntamente com sua irmã. Obviamente, as garotas começaram a rir com a situação. Inuyasha não se emburrou por muito tempo e começou a rir também. Dava-se para notar que ao lado da Kagome, ele não era o mesmo. Pelo menos, agora. Estava mais gentil e delicado. Bem, não tanto assim. Mas, o que importava era que estavam juntos e isto, ninguém iria mudar. O laço entre ambos era maior do que há 50 anos atrás. Neste momento, Kikyou apenas era uma lembrança para o hanyou. Sua grande virtude era a colegial. Nada mais importava se ela não estivesse ali ao seu lado.  
Enfim, partiram novamente em busca dos pequenos fragmentos, dos quais precisavam encontrar antes do maldito Narak. Provavelmente, neste curto período de paz, esteja planejando algo, mas o que?  
Uma hora depois, se depararam com um grupo de homens, os quais pareciam precisar de ajuda. Contudo, havia outras criaturas com eles. O que estariam fazendo??

Eram humanos, mas o que eram aquelas criaturas? Enormes e soberanas. Na verdade, eram poderosos dragões. Ou seriam yokais? Pareciam conviver em paz com aquelas pessoas. Entretanto, havia uma exceção. Um desses dragões obtinha em seus olhares, o receio e o rancor. Este era um espécime albino, enquanto as outras eram negras ou com duas cabeças. Alguns soltavam fogo, outros gelo ou raios. De certa forma, os demais de sua raça o rejeitavam. Estavam próximo a um penhasco, muito alto. Sim, estavam treinando aquelas criaturas como transporte e arma para os combates daquela época. Sobrevoavam os céus, velozmente. Um daqueles humanos vestia-se imperial. Alguns segundos depois, este olhou para trás e reparou em um grupo, o qual rumava em sua direção. Entre eles, um casal de hanyous, um monge delinqüente; uma jovem, carismática com um yokai-raposa e uma exterminadora. Com isso, não se conteve em questionar.  
- Ei, garotos, estávamos trabalhando serio aqui!  
- Mas, só estávamos de passagem! Rebatia Sango, incrédula  
- Dêem a volta e vão embora! Não quero encrenqueiros ou espiões nesta área!  
- Bah! Você não passa de um humano! Venha me fazer sair do meu caminho!  
- Seu yokai atrevido! Nunca deveria ter insultado, Key!  
- Key? O.õ  
- Sim, meu nome é Key e sou o mestre na doma de dragões! Sejam cuspidores de fogo, gelo, raios, água ou apenas voadores, eu os domestico!  
- Como pode fazer isso? Indagava Kagome,, furiosa.  
- Diria que tenho os meus métodos...mas,,isto não vem ao caso! Já que estão aqui, por que não ajudam?  
- E por que deveríamos ajudá-lo? Interferia o hanyou, secamente.  
- Porque infelizmente, ainda há um dragão, que não foi domado!  
- Feh! E daí?  
- E daí que se conseguirem domesticá-lo,, serão bem recompensados!  
- Nós não estamos interessados!  
- Apesar dessa criatura ser um meio yokaai, ela muito forte.  
- "meio yokai..."  
- Sua percepção nos deixa em desvantagem...  
- " ele apenas teme aquilo o que ele sabe que pode acontecer...provavelmente foi rejeitado ou mal tratado..."  
- E é por isso que eu peço sua ajuda! Você pode conversar com ele, afinal, você é um yokai!  
- Hunf! Vou ver o que posso fazer!  
- Obrigado! Muito obrigado!

Assim, Key os levou ate a beira do penhasco e dali puderam ver as tais criaturas. Aquele mesmo albino novamente estava sendo excluído pelos outros, após ser atacado com mordidas e outros golpes, é claro. O hanyou sabia que domesticá-lo não seria uma tarefa fácil, no entanto, se arriscaria. Não estava fazendo aquilo para ajudar aquele humano, mas sim, porque talvez pudesse ajudar aquele dragão. Apesar de não admitir, sentia pena daquele meio yokai, já que em seu passado, havia passado por esta situação. Inuyasha pode notar o suspiro de decepção vindo de Key, enquanto este observava a linda paisagem que tera em sua frente.  
- Nós o batizamos como Dragun...  
- Hu?  
- Muitos tentaram domá-lo, mas infelizmente a maioria não sobreviveu para contar...  
- Ora, se temem tanto esse yokai, por que persistem? O.õ  
- TEMER? QUEM FALOU EM TEMER? No entanto, esta criatura demonstra ter um poder oculto, o qual é liberado apenas quando se sente ameaçada ou extremamente irritada...  
- "o instinto de defesa...o sangue de youkai consome completamente o corpo até que não haja mais nada ou ninguém...."  
- É melhor voce tentar ao anoitecer, depois que todas as criaturas estiverem dormindo...

Inuyasha silenciou. Ao anoitecer, o hanyou seguiu aquele homem até a caverna, em que Dragun dormia. Este era muito maior de perto. Seus olhos azuis abriram, devido ao cheiro de suas vitimas. Novamente sua ira foi despertada. Inuyasha tentou se aproximar, entretanto, logo virou churrasco. Sim, aquele dragao era cuspidor de fogo. Furioso, meio yokai contra atacou, contudo, parecia nao fazer efeito algum no seu oponente. Apos ser chamuscado, pisado e extremamente humilhado, Inuyasha foi chamado para jantar. Por alguma razao, Key o olhava de forma diferente. O hanyou, assustado, resolveu ficar de olho nele. Por que aquele humano o olhava daquela forma e no que estaria pensando?  
Kagome nao pode deixar de notar a desconfiança do hanyou em relaçao a aquele humano. Inuyasha respondeu dizendo que nao era nada importante, contudo, o preocupava. Enfim, foram dormir.  
Na manha seguinte, Ayumi e Inuyasha ja se encontravam acordados, precisamente, saindo do local aonde dormiram. Kagome logo sentiu que nao estava mais nos braços de seu amado e assim, foi procura-lo. Por sorte estavam perto, fixando seus pensamentos em Dragun, o qual de se encontrava de costas para eles, na beira do penhasco.  
- Bom dia, Inu-kun!^^  
- Bom dia, Kagome! Dormiu bem?  
- Melhor, impossivel^__^  
- É, voce tem razao! Nao poderia pedir mais do que querer voce sempre ao meu lado!^^  
- Mas, Inu-kun....eu sempre estou ao seu lado!  
- Eu sei!^^  
- Inu-kun, voce quer mesmo domar esse dragao?  
- Eu nao quero doma-lo, Kagome. Quero apenas poder ajuda-lo!  
- Ele é um meio yokai, nao é?  
- Sim, Key me disse que apesar de tudo, ele é muito forte...e eu percebi isso...mas, parece que ele nao aceita ajuda de ninguem....  
- Parece alguem que eu conheco!^^  
- O-o quer dizer? O.õ

A colegial apenas sorriu, deixando ele confuso. Em seguida, entrelaçou seus braços no pescoço dele e o beijou. Inuyasha pode sentir o calor vindo do corpo dela. Aquele mesmo que tambem fazia seu corpo queimar de amor. Seu corpo arrepiava aos sentir aqueles doces labios molhando os seus. Assim, a abraçou fortemente. Alguns minutos depois se separam, voltando a fixar seus pensamentos em Dragun. Seria possivel, que Inuyasha o domasse?

Aos poucos Inuyasha se aproximava daquele outro hanyou, e sem que este percebesse, pulou sobre suas costas, agarrando-o. Dragun apesar de estar se debatendo para se livrar do yokai, levantou voou, descendo velozmente abismo abaixo. Inuyasha tentava conter sua força, para que não caísse, contudo, era quase impossível. Enquanto isto ocorria, o mesmo dragão, que agora estava irado e com um meio yokai nas costas, rodopiava no ar, ultrapassava arvores, campos de guerra e fundo de rios, com a certeza de que o seu oponente não sobreviveria. Entretanto, foi em vão. Assim, embalou a toda velocidade, para que pudesse derrubar Inuyasha no momento em que jogaria suas costas contra as rochas de uma montanha. Apesar de ter quase virado paçoca de hanyou, Inuyasha resistiu. Seu corpo se encontrava muito arranhado, dolorido e ainda por cima, sua roupa um pouco estragada.  
Não muito longe dali, Kagome e Ayumi presenciavam a preocupante cena. Por certo momento, ambas tiveram a impressão de que Inuyasha havia voado muito próximo de suas cabeças e aterrissado brutalmente. Contudo, estavam certas. O hanyou havia sido jogado longe, aterrissando, brutalmente em cima de algo macio e quente. Sim, era excremento de yokai dragão. Rapidamente o hanyou se levantou, e apesar de zonzo, estava furioso( sem mencionar que seu corpo estava coberto de.....er...). Inuyasha, irado, corria em direção de seu inimigo. Jamais tera passado por tanta humilhação em sua vida. Entretanto, ao se aproximar do yokai, recebeu uma pisada. O hanyou, sem piedade, cravou a Tessaiga na pata de Dragun, fazendo com que assim, ele pudesse sair dali. O dragão rangia de dor, o que logo foi notado por Kagome. Inuyasha estava pronto para usar a Ferida do Vento, mas no momento em que as energias sinistras se chocaram, um som familiar soou pelo penhasco. Por alguma razão, o hanyou estava com a cara no chão. Nesta hora, Dragun sentiu seu corpo ferver. Não tinha medo ou raiva daquela humana, pelo contrario, sentia afeto. Sem se conter, a questionou como das outras vezes. Mesmo após toda a confusão, Ayumi resolveu não se meter.  
- POR QUE VOCE FEZ ISSO?  
- SERA QUE NÃO VE? ELE ESTA FERIDO! ARGHH! INU-KUN, QUE CHEIRO É ESSE? Indagava a jovem, tampando o nariz- Está vindo de voce?  
- Er....isso não vem ao caso! O que importa agora é dar um jeito nesse yokai!  
- INUYASHA!  
- " E-ela me chamou pelo nome? Deve estar brava!"  
- Eu vou pegar algumas ervas! Enquanto iisso, quero que os dois se comportem!  
- E quem voce pensa que é? A minha mãe?  
- INUYASHA!  
- Feh!

Dragun apenas observava os dois discutirem e como queria retribuir a garota, a defendeu com uma enorme chama sobre o hanyou. Kagome não sabia se o acudia ou se ria daquela situação.  
Algum tempo se passou e a jovem já não estava agüentando aquele cheiro, o qual vinha do hanyou. Assim, decidiu dar um banho nele. Contudo, Inuyasha recusava. Mas, logo mudou de ideia quando foi chamuscado por Dragun. Nao seria o proprio Inuyasha quem aprovaria a ideia de se tornar um torresmo completo. Este percebeu que, toda vez que ofendesse sua amada, aquele dragao iria queima-lo.  
Enfim, apos o banho, aquele casal caminhou de volta para o penhasco, em que encontrariam novamente seus amigos. Todo esse tempo, Mirok e Sango haviam ido colher frutos, suprimentos e sem excessao, namorar um pouquinho. Em seguida, se encontraram com Shippo, se divertindo naquela camada de excrementos, ou melhor, "lama" como o kitsune pensava ser.  
- KAGOME! INUYASHA!! QUE BOM QUE VOLTARAM!  
- Er..oi Shippo....o-o que esta fazendo??  
- Brincando na lama! Porque voces nao vem tambem?  
- D-deixa para mais tarde ta? ^^"  
- Ta bom! ^___^

O kitsune correu para os braços da colegial, contudo, a mesma recuou. O pequeno yokai nao entendeu tal reacao e devido a isso, persistiu. Entretanto, Inuyasha puxou sua amada antes que ela se sujasse. Logo, chegaram Mirok e Sango, montados em Kirara.  
Enfim, anoiteceu. O ceu estava sem nuvens e sem estrelas, apenas sendo iluminado pela Lua cheia. Todos haviam ido dormir, exceto o hanyou. Alguns minutos de silencio se passaram antes do momento, em que este ouviu um ruido. Parecia mais com um grito de dor e assim, o seguiu. O som cada vez ficava mais alto e quando se deparou, estava em frente da caverna de Dragun. Adentrou e la encontrou Key surrando o yokai. Sem esperar, Inuyasha o atacou. Aquele humano estava pasmo com tal atitude e assim revidou. Obviamente nao surtiu efeito algum em seu oponente, alem de deixa-lo muito irritado, é claro. Apos muita confusao, Dragun se levanta, esperando a reaçao do outro yokai. Para a surpresa dele, Inuyasha apenas sorriu antes de voltar ao local, em que seus amigos estavam.  
A manhã chegou rapido e com ela, um grupo de jovens, dorminhocos. Mirok acordava com um tapa na cara; Sango, enfurecida; Kagome, sorridente; Inuyasha com seu tipico humor e Shippo....ue, cade ele? Ah sim, teve que dormir do lado de fora da cabana, ja que ninguem suportava aquele maldito cheiro de....Ãham, continuando....e Kirara com sua harmonia encantadora. Foram todos tomar café da manhã, ja reunidos em outra cabana. Logo, aqueles outros humanos chegaram. Inuyasha e Key se fitaram um pouco, deixando todos os outros confusos. O hanyou nao aguentava mais o modo de como aquele cara o olhava. Porem, suas duvidas seriam exclarecidas muito em breve!  
- Algum problema, Key? indagou Kagome, ccuriosa  
- Quieta, menina! Nossa, mas que unhas ee que cabelo desastroso!  
- O QUE? Ò.o  
- Voce deveria pedir conselhos para aqueele yokai lindao ali! Ele sim entende de moda!  
- GRRRR!  
- Realmente, voce deveria cuidar mais deesse seu cabelo! exclamava Key, indignado  
- SOLTA O MEU CABELO!  
- precisa de hidratacao, de brilho....iggual ao do Inuzinho!  
- I-Inuzinho? interferia Mirok com tom dde deboche

- Ihurruw, Inuzinho! Exclamava Key, acennando- Vem aqui gostosão!  
- Eu hein! To fora! O.o Rebatia o hanyouu, pasmo  
- Ai que cabelos lindos....e essas orelhhas tao cuti-cuti....so que voce esta precisando cortas as unhas um pouco, nao?  
- ME SOLTA! SAI FORA!  
- Uma aparada nas pontas ja basta, lindoo!  
- SOLTA ELE!  
- K-Kagome?? perguntava o hanyou, aliviaado  
- Tire as maos....o cachorrinho é meu, ssua bruxa! exclamava Key, enciumado  
- Ele é MEU!  
- SAI PARA LA, GAROTINHA CAFONA! persisttia Key, puxando Inuyasha por um dos braços  
- SAI PARA LA VOCE, SUA BICHA! insistia Kagome, puxando o meio yokai pelo outro braço  
- MOCREIA!  
- MAL AMADO!  
- SERIA MAL AMADA! EU SOU MULHER!  
- NAO SEI DE ONDE, SUA MOÇOILA!  
- PAREMMM! EU NAO AGUENTO MAIS!! interfeeria Inuyasha, impaciente  
- I-Inu-kun?  
- Inuzinho?

O hanyou se controlou, levando sua amada Kagome consigo. Entretanto, ao se aproximar daquelas duas pessoas, sentiu algo tocar seu assento. Imediatamente congelou, torcendo para que fosse a colegial e devido a isso, questionou.  
- K-Kagome, m-me diga que foi v-voce queem fez isso!  
- Hu? Isso o que Inu-kun?  
- C-como assim "isso o que"?  
- Eu nao sei do que voce esta falando! - F-foi voce, nao f-foi?  
- Eu o que?  
- F-foi voce q-quem passou a mao em mim,, nao foi? Diga que foi! N-nao que eu quizesse, m-mas seria muito melhor voce tocando em mim do que....essa...essa...essa coisa ai!  
- Inuzinhoooo, Ihurruwww! Eu vou preparaar um jantarzinho apenas para nos dois, topas?  
- O.O

Rapidamente, Inuyasha puxou a colegial para longe. Algumas horas depois, pararam para almoçar. Por sorte havia aguas termais por perto e como estava frio, aproveitaram. Entretanto, mais uma vez alguem os vigiava. Quem poderia ser desta vez??

Kagome, Ayumi, Shippo e Sango foram os primeiros a tomarem um relaxante banho nas águas quentes. Enquanto isso, sobre um barranco, de trás dos arbustos, Mirok e Inuyasha admiravam aquelas mesmas jovens. O hanyou parecia hipnotizado pela colegial, observando cada linha e cada curva do corpo dela. Contudo, não pode deixar de se preocupar ao se virar para o monge, o qual estava ao seu lado.  
- O que foi Mirok? Por que essa cara?  
- Não esta sentindo um cheiro de queimado?  
- Hu? É, você tem razão!  
- D-Dragun? Indagava o monge, virando-se para trás  
- Mirok...  
- Hu?  
- O seu traseiro ta pegando fogo!  
- Ah, sim...O QUE? AHHHHHH!

Sem parar para pensar, o monge correu em direção ao mesmo local em que as garotas estavam. Mirok rapidamente pulou para dentro d´água, demonstrando uma expressão de alivio. Mas, ao notar aqueles olhares furiosos das duas garotas, o houji gelou. Inuyasha não se conteve e teve ataque de riso ao ver seu amigo correr com o traseiro queimando. Entretanto, o mesmo hanyou foi logo chamuscado por Dragun. A expressão de Inuyasha se tornou séria, no entanto não durou muito quando se lembrou de Mirok. Devido a isso, voltou a rir que nem um louco. Enfim, todos foram almoçar, inclusive Dragun. Não demorando muito, o hanyou foi logo chamuscado, por causa de seus comentários sobre a comida de sua amada. Kagome, furiosa, não hesitou em usar o Kotodama algumas vezes, ou melhor, muitas vezes.  
- SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA!  
- K-Ka...gome...  
- SENTA! SENTA! SENTA!  
- PARA! PELA MOR DE DEUS!  
- VOCE É UM IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! SENTAAAAAA!  
* CAPOW*  
- Kagome...  
- O que foi? indagava a jovem, com tom irritado  
- DA PARA TIRAR ESSE DRAGAO DE CIMA DAS MINHAS COSTAS?  
- Hunf!  
- Acho que as coisas não poderiam estar piores! u.u"

Entretanto, o meio yokai estava errado. Algo vinha rapidamente em sua direção. Aparentava ser um tornado, contudo continha a presença de fragmentos da jóia. Sim, era Kouga. Este caminhou tranqüilamente em direção da colegial, em outras palavras, de "sua" mulher.  
- Kagome, como é bom vê-la novamente!  
- K-Kouga, o que esta fazendo aqui?  
- Eu senti o seu admirável cheiro, por isso vim para cá.  
- O QUE QUER AQUI LOBO FEDORENTO? Indagava o meio yokai, furioso enquanto se levantava.  
- Ah, cara de cachorro, você esta ai é?  
- Hunf! Mas é claro! Rebatia o hanyou, cruzando os braços.  
- Então saiba que eu vim aqui para ver a minha mulher!  
- SUA MULHER UMA OVA! A KAGOME É MINHA MULHER!  
- COMO É QUE É? VOCE ACHA MESMO QUE A KAGOME MERECERIA ALGUEM COMO VOCE?  
- GRRR! MALDITO!  
- ELA MERECE ALGUEM COMO EU!  
- SO SE FOR EM SONHOS!  
- O QUE DISSE, CARA DE CACHORRO?  
- O QUE VOCE OUVIU, LOBO FEDORENTO!  
- ESTA ME DESAFIANDO?  
- ENTENDA COMO VOCE QUISER!

Inuyasha estava se aproximando de seu adversário até o momento em que se sentiu limitado. Eram seus amigos, incluindo o pequeno kitsune e sua irmã caçula. Estes o seguravam pelos braços e pelo abdômen, impedindo-o de lutar. No entanto, o yokai era mais forte e assim, arrastou os outros consigo. Não vendo outra solução, o soltaram.  
Uma árdua batalha pelo amor começou. De um lado, o príncipe dos lobos, Kouga e do outro, Inuyasha, um hanyou um tanto orgulhoso. Este retirou a Tetsusaiga, preparando-se para o ataque. Contudo, seu adversário foi mais rápido e o atacou com um golpe no estomago. Inicialmente, o hanyou ficou sem reação, mas logo se colocou em posição novamente.  
Enquanto isso, Kagome pensava em uma maneira de detê-los antes que se matassem. E por alguma razão, percebeu que seu amado estava apenas apanhando e muito.  
- O QUE FOI, CARA DE CACHORRO? POR QUE NÃO LUTA COMO SE DEVE?  
- CALE A SUA BOCA, LOBO FEDORENTO! EU NUNCA ME RENDERIA A UM IDIOTA COMO VOCE! "Maldição! Se eu não fizer alguma coisa, esse maldito vai acabar comigo!"  
- VOCE SO FALA DA BOCA PARA FORA! ESTA CUSPINDO SANGUE COM OS MEUS GOLPES!  
- EU VOU FAZER VOCE ENGOLIR O QUE DISSE, LOBO FEDORENTO!  
- AH É? E COMO VAI FAZER ISSO? EU NEM SEI COMO É QUE A KAGOME AINDA ESTA VIVA COM UM FRACO COMO VOCE A PROTEGENDO!

Enfim, Inuyasha conseguiu acertar um golpe muito forte no rosto de seu oponente. Kouga preparou-se para atacar após passar a mão em sua face, a qual estava marcada com os punhos do hanyou. Entretanto, o meio yokai começou a golpeá-lo consecutivamente, deixando seu adversário um bocado ferido. Kouga foi jogado no chão, brutalmente e em seguida tentou se esquivar. No entanto, Inuyasha já estava preparado para acabar com aquela rivalidade, utilizando a Ferida do Vento. O príncipe dos lobos não conseguia se mover, de tanto receio que continha.  
- FERIDA DO VEN...  
- SENTA!  
* CAPOW*  
- QUE IDEIA FOI ESSA, KAGOME?  
- SE VOCE USASSE ESSE GOLPE, O KOUGA IRIA MORRER!  
- E QUEM DISSE QUE ESSA NÃO ERA A MINHA INTENÇAO?  
- INUYASHA...  
- O QUE É? Indagava o hanyou, irritado  
- SENTA! u.ú  
*CAPOW*

Desta vez, o hanyou nada disse. Apenas se levantou e virou de costas para sua amada, a qual cuidava dos ferimentos daquele que mais odiava depois de Narak. Caminhava em direção a fonte termal enquanto seus amigos apenas o olhavam desaparecer entre as arvores. Inuyasha manteve sua posição de lótus enquanto estava sentado sobre uma enorme pedra. Ele fitava a lua aparecer e logo não pode deixar de notar que era aquele dia que tanto se preocupava. À noite do primeiro dia.  
Amava Kagome mais do que qualquer coisa ate mais do que a própria Kikyou. Mas, a questao era: ela sentia o mesmo por ele?  
Aquelas lindas piscinas d'água douradas brilhavam toda vez que pensava na colegial, contudo sentia um aperto em seu peito ao pensar que esta não gostava tanto assim dele. Pairava sobre as palavras do yokai lobo, as quais concluiriam se o hanyou seria mesmo capaz de proteger quem mais amava. As palavras de Kouga ecoavam em sua mente, parecendo que não havia forma de tirá-las dali.  
Sem que percebesse, alguém estava ao seu lado, observando a face amargurada que Inuyasha continha enquanto olhava a lua nova. E aos poucos, este foi se transformando. Naquele momento estava como qualquer humano: vulnerável e vitima para qualquer inimigo.  
Finalmente o meio yokai, ou melhor, o humano, despertou de seu transe e assim, notou que alguém ainda o olhava.  
- Ayumi, há quanto tempo esta aqui?  
- Não muito.....  
- Quer alguma coisa? Esta com fome?  
- Não, obrigada irmãozinho! Por que esta triste? Você fica melhor quando esta sorrindo!  
- Eu sinto muito Ayumi, mas é que....  
- é por causa dela, não é?  
- Hu?  
- É por causa da Kagome, não é verdade?  
- É, é sim...eu não sei....sempre que o idiota do Kouga aparece, parece que ela se esquece de mim! Respondia ele, voltando a observar a lua  
- Entendo, mas não fica assim...isso já passa!  
- Eu espero...às vezes eu penso....  
- No que?  
- se ela realmente me ama ou se apenas gosta muito de mim....  
- Irmãozinho, eu tenho certeza que ela ama você! A Kagome não sairia beijando qualquer um!  
- É, tem razão!  
- Viu só? Ela ama você!  
- Mas, e se eu não for capaz de protegê-la, como o lobo fedorento disse?  
- Se você não for capaz de protegê-la, como o lobo fedorento disse, ninguém é capaz!

Após o comentário, Inuyasha não pode deixar de sorrir, o que foi percebido pela sua irmã. Esta então, também não pode deixar de sorrir, já que adora ver os raros sorrisos de seu ente querido. Enfim, voltaram para o local, em que seus amigos estavam. Kagome logo correu para os braços de seu amado hanyou, pedindo desculpas pelo seu ato. Obviamente, ele a desculpou com um terno beijo de amor. Alguns segundos depois, os outros perceberam que Inuyasha estava na sua forma humana e logo, foram dormir, exceto ele é claro. A colegial dormia tranqüilamente com sua face no peito do hanyou enquanto suas mãos entrelaçavam a cintura dele, abraçando-o. Ayumi estava próxima do casal e ao mesmo tempo, notando que seu irmão não dormia.  
- irmãozinho, por que não descansa?  
- você sabe que eu não durmo nesses dias, Ayumi...  
- mas eu estou aqui! Eu tenho os sentidos aguçados do nosso pai, lembra?  
- É, mas...  
- você não confia em mim, não é?  
- Ayumi, não é isso...  
- então por que?  
- Ah! Esta bem! Mas, só desta vez!  
- Obrigado irmãozinho!  
- Inu-kun?  
- Kagome, eu acordei você? Desculpe...  
- Não foi nada!  
- Então por que acordou?  
- Precisava admirar esse seu rosto mais uma vez! ^___^  
- Kagome... Sussurrava o hanyou, ruborizando aos poucos.  
- Agora, vamos dormir ou não?  
- C-claro!

Aos poucos, a colegial adormeceu e logo em seguida, seu amado pode ouvir sussurros vindo da mesma. Aquelas palavras o faziam ruborizar ao mesmo tempo em que ela o abraçava mais forte, confortando suavemente a face no peito dele.  
- Inuyasha...  
-"ela esta sonhando comigo?"  
- você é tão quentinho e macio....  
- " m-mas o que ela esta dizendo?" pensava o yokai, corando  
- e tem um cheiro tão bom...  
- você é quem tem um cheiro bom, Kagome! Respondia ele em sussurros  
- obrigada!  
- Hu? V-voce não estava dormindo?  
- Hu? Estava sim! Pelo menos, até você responder! ^___^  
- Ah! ^___^***

Enfim, ambos dormiram, contudo não durou muito. Logo que sentiu um cheiro estranho, Ayumi resolveu acordar o seu irmão. Ele se levantou, mas notou que era apenas um monte daquela "lama" que o Shippo adorava. E por alguma razão, nem sua amada, nem Sango e nem o próprio kitsune estavam ali. Sua irmã também não sabia, já que estava aprendendo a lidar com seus sentidos aguçados há pouco tempo e devido a isso, demorava um pouco para encontrar o procurava.  
Inuyasha correu em direção a fonte termal, contudo, no meio do caminho sentiu algo prender, brutalmente em seu pescoço. Ao se deparar, era um daqueles "braços" do Narak. O hanyou ainda estava na sua forma humana e nada podia fazer alem de pedir para sua irmã fugir dali. Enfim, Narak surgiu das sombras, fazendo com que o seu braço levasse seu oponente em direção da água e assim afogando-o e indo com contra a parede. Por mais que tentasse, este não conseguia soltar seu pescoço. No mesmo momento, Sango, Shippo e Kagome notaram uma enorme onda vindo em sua direção. Rapidamente, estes correram para fora e foram se vestir. Mas, em que lugar Mirok havia se metido para não ter vindo ajudar?  
As garotas e o kitsune estavam vestidos e prontos com suas armas. E em pouco tempo, Ayumi, assustada, veio correndo em suas direções. Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, a jovenzinha viu o seu irmão sair do meio do chão, em que havia uma profunda rachaduraAyumi não pode deixar de notar o pescoço de seu ente, o qual estava quase que completamente ferido e muito ensangüentado. Inuyasha se mantinha de pe, contudo, não duraria muito. Sentia seu corpo enfraquecer e seus sentidos quase desaparecerem completamente. Sua visão estava embaçada, seu corpo muito ferido e sua parte superior da veste estava rasgada completamente na diagonal da esquerda para a direita. Uma de suas ultima visões antes de ficar desacordado foi daquelas garotas correndo em sua direção. Elas estavam preocupadas, mas, antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, desmaiou. Ayumi tentava acordá-lo a qualquer custo enquanto Kagome a ajudava, mesmo segurando suas lagrimas. Sango sentiu a presença de Narak e assim, lançou seu bumerangue. Felizmente conseguiu fazê-lo sair do meio da floresta.  
- Huhu! Sango, vejo que ficou mais forte!  
- Narak!  
- Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo de Inuyasha!  
- SEU MALDITO! O MEU IRMAOZINHO NÃO MORREU, ENTENDEU? NÃO MORREU! Rebatia Ayumi, começando a chorar enquanto abraçava o seu irmão.  
- Huhu! Nunca imaginei que o Inuyasha fosse um meio yokai, mas eu devo tudo graças ao espelho de Kanna!  
- MALDITO! VOCE VAI MORRER!  
- Se nao abusar, Ayumi, eu posso ate ser gentil com voce, fazendo-a morrer ao lado do seu irmão!  
- C-como sabe o meu nome?  
- Eu sei de muitas coisas que você não imagina!  
- "Uma vez o meu irmãozinho disse para eu não lutar contra o Narak, porque mesmo com o treinamento que eu tive, não conseguirei matá-lo! Mas, eu não me importo! Eu vou vingar o meu irmão!"

Ayumi correu em direção do seu oponente, pronta para golpeá-lo. Narak, sem pressa alguma, preparou uma esfera de energia negra para acertá-la. O local de batalha estava sob muita poeira.  
Finalmente o legitimo Narak havia aparecido, mas como o destruiriam?

Desespero, agonia e desalento. Sentimentos tão próximos e tão intensos ao mesmo tempo. Todos ligados a uma maré de desesperanças. Profunda, à vontade de aquelas gotículas saírem dos olhos da colegial. Vozes pairavam em sua mente no meio daquela escuridão. Poderiam ser apenas palavras, sussurros, os quais não conseguia compreender. Lembranças fixavam em sua mente. Imagens de segundos atrás, quando seu amado havia partido para outra dimensão. Talvez para um lugar, onde não havia a dor e o sofrimento ou simplesmente não estivesse ido a lugar algum.  
Os meus olhares melancólicos da jovem, eram cobertos por seu lamento. Não queria sair dali, não queria ir a parte alguma. Não enquanto tivesse certeza de que aquele que ela mais amava não mais se levantaria. Ela abraçou o corpo do meio yokai, derramando assim, gotículas de desilusão no rosto de um hanyou, o qual era conhecido como Inuyasha. Um curto período se passou e logo, a colegial pode sentir alguém tocar a sua mão. Era Ayumi, esforçando-se para sorrir.  
- Kagome, por favor....diga que ele não morreu...  
- A-Ayumi, e-eu...  
- irmãozinho.... sussurrava a pequenina,, cobrindo seus olhos com tristeza  
- Eu acho que devemos enterrá-lo.....serrá o melhor a fazer! Interferia Mirok, angustiado

Muito longe do local em que conversavam, para ser mais exata, em outra dimensão, piscina s d'águas douradas cintilavam aos poucos. O local parecia deserto. Todos aqueles com que se importava, haviam desaparecido. Teriam sido mortos? Não, não sentia cheiro de sangue e não avistava cadáver algum. Então, onde se encontrariam? Logo, pode se lembrar de seus últimos momentos antes de morrer. Morrer? Não, não estava morto, ainda sentia dor como qualquer criatura viva. O que mais lhe preocupava era: aonde sua amada estava?  
Ainda muito confuso, sentiu que não estava só. Aquele cheiro era familiar. Seu cheiro ofuscava seu sentido ou estaria apenas sonhando?  
- Pai....  
- Inuyasha...meu filho...que prazer revêê-lo.  
- E-eu sinto muito....não fui capaz de aacabar com o Narak.....e nem de proteger os outros...  
- Filho, sua batalha esta apenas começanndo! Narak e seus amigos ainda estão vivos....  
- M-mas, o que eu posso fazer? Eu estou morto agora!  
- Não! Você esta apenas profundamente innconsciente! Você esta sentindo a minha presença, mesmo estando em mundos diferentes......  
- Pai....e-eu acho que não mereço a Tesssaiga e muito menos ser o seu filho....  
- Inuyasha! Pare de dizer besteiras! Esttou orgulhoso de você ser meu filho!  
- M-mas....  
- Quer vencer o Narak, não quer?  
- Mas é claro!  
- Então, neste caso, eu o ajudarei...apeenas se concentre e deixe com que eu faça o resto!  
- No que esta pensando?  
- Vou fundir minha alma com a sua e assiim, seremos apenas um! Viverei em você para sempre...no entanto..  
- O que?  
- Não, nada!  
- O que foi?? Alguma coisa errada?  
- Não, vamos prosseguir!  
- Certo! Hu? Por alguma razão eu estou ate com saudades do senta da Kagome....  
Novamente a dimensão dos vivos, a colegial pode ouvir seu amado sussurrar aquela mesma ultima frase. Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, um forte fulgor contornava aquele mesmo corpo, imóvel. Kagome e os outros logo puderam sentir a intensa energia sinistra acumulando em Inuyasha. Aos poucos, este se levantou, com a franja cobrindo o seu rosto. A colegial arriscou se aproximar, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Ayumi pulava de felicidade enquanto o monge, a exterminadora e o pequeno kitsune sorriam com desconfiança. No mesmo momento, Inuyasha começou a unir muita energia, fazendo uma cratera abaixo de seu corpo, sendo desenhada por rachadura na terra, chegando ate então, aos pés de seu oponente, Narak. Inuyasha se virou, ficando de frente para aquele maldito. Jamais lhe daria uma chance de viver. No momento, o mesmo estava impressionado. O meio yokai não estava morto? Só então pode perceber os olhos vermelhos, as enormes garras e as listras na face do hanyou. Este estava transformado, contudo, não se movia. Por alguma razão, abaixou a cabeça, apoiando suas mãos nela enquanto gotas de suor desciam pela sua face.  
- Inuyasha, controle-se! Exclamava henyoou em seu subconsciente  
- Pai, eu não consigo! Essa energia é muuito grande para eu suportar!  
- Eu faço parte da sua alma agora! Estouu aqui para ajudá-lo! Pense em seus amigos, em sua irmã...em quem você mais ama.....  
- Kagome....  
- Quer realmente matá-la?  
- Não! NUNCA!  
- "Inu-kun...." pensava a colegial, afliita com a situação  
- Meu filho, controle-se! Se você consegguir, serei apenas parte de você, não poderei mais ajudá-lo depois disso.....  
- Eu vou fazer isso....pela Kagome, pelaa Ayumi .....e pelos outros!! Concluía o hanyou, erguendo a cabeça, deixando com que suas pupilas novamente desaparecessem.  
- Os olhos dele....estão sem pupila....iinterferia Shippo, chocado.  
- Ele esta tentando se controlar.....rebatia Mirok, pensativo  
- Huhu! Inuyasha, como você é idiota! Accha mesmo que vou esperar você? Acredita mesmo que poderá me vencer?  
- " Narak.....seu maldito..." pensava o meio yokai, voltando com os olhos vermelhos  
- Inuyasha, esqueça isso e se se concenttre na energia!

Narak resolveu atacar, contudo, foi impedido por Sango e Kirara, segurando-o para que Inuyasha pudesse se concentrar. Mirok e Kagome ficaram protegendo o hanyou, caso pudesse ser golpeado. Narak levava a vantagem com seu miasma, fazendo com que Kirara se destransforma-se. Furiosa, Sango lançou o Osso voador. Felizmente, conseguiu acertar seu inimigo, no entanto, o impacto não foi muito grande. A exterminadora resolveu arriscar novamente, mas seu ataque foi repelido, devido a forte barreira de seu oponente. Sendo acertada pelo próprio golpe, Sango foi jogada longe. Neste momento, Inuyasha abriu os olhos e novamente estavam dourados. Contudo, sua força estava muito maior do que anteriormente. Este caminhou, seriamente ate sua amada colegial, beijando-a.  
- Inu-kun...  
- Espere aqui com Ayumi....eu só vou acertar as contas com esse maldito! Exclamava ele, fitando seu oponente com ódio.  
- Ele esta muito confiante...o que será que aconteceu? Indagava o houji, vendo seu amigo se afastar.  
- Não sei....só espero que tudo isso acaabe logo!  
- Eu também...

O meio yokai caminhava lentamente até próximo de seu adversário. Parecia muito calmo e confiante. Finalmente aquela batalha teria um fim.  
Antes mesmo de que Narak pudesse atacar, este foi golpeado, brutalmente no estomago. No entanto, revidou o golpe diretamente no rosto do hanyou. Minutos e até horas se passaram com uma batalha sangrenta. Ambos estavam cansados e prontos para o golpe final. Inuyasha recuou, pulando para trás. Logo, ele utilizou a Ferida do Vento, só que agora com muito mais impacto. Devido a isso, a barreira de Narak não resistiu e assim, o mesmo foi atacado. Enfim, Narak estava morto. Percebendo a situação, Inuyasha deixa de ficar na defesa, guardando então, a Tessaiga na bainha. Logo, foi aplaudido. Eram seus amigos, sorrindo. Ayumi, sem receio, pulou nos braços do irmão. No entanto, como estava muito cansado depois da luta, acabou caindo sentado, com a sua irmã nos braços.  
- Ayumi....  
- Irmãozinho!! Eu tive tanto medo! Exclaamava a pequena hanyou, abraçando o ente pelo pescoço  
- Calma Ayumi, já acabou.....  
- Inu-kun! Interferia Kagome, correndo aaté ele- Você esta vivo! Graças a Deus! Você esta vivo!  
- Kagome....eu estou bem, calma! É bobagem se preocupar comigo assim!  
- BOBAGEM? VOCE ACHA QUE SE PREOCUPAR COOM QUEM VOCE AMA É BOBAGEM? Indagava a jovem enquanto o abraçava.  
- Eu sinto muito....não quis preocupá-la....  
- Inu-kun... sussurrava a colegial, deittando a sua face no peito dele  
- Inuyasha, você foi ótimo! Interferia SShippo, inquieto  
- Er...Obrigado....  
- Inu-kun, você esta se sentindo bem? Accho que esta com febre....  
- Er....cadê o Mirok e a Sango?  
- O Mirok foi ver se a Sango esta bem....venha, vamos ao vilarejo para eu cuidar dos seus ferimentos!  
- Claro!

Assim, aquele mesmo grupo de aventureiros, rumaram em direção ao vilarejo. Chegando lá, Kagome cuidou dos ferimentos do seu amado enquanto Kaede ajudava, cuidando de Mirok, Kirara e Sango. Ayumi na medida do possível amparava a colegial, fazendo uma massagem nas costas do irmão.  
- Isso esta muito bom.....  
- Que bom que você gostou! ^____^  
- K-Kagome? Bem que eu senti que as mãos da minha irmã estavam maiores  
- Irmãozinho, você esta sorrindo! Você ffica tão lindinho assim!  
- * corado*  
- Ei, Inu-kun....  
- Hu?  
- Obrigado por me informar que você estava com saudades do sen ....quer dizer, do Kotodama! Replicava a colegial, brincando  
- O que? De onde você tirou isso?  
- Você mesmo disse!  
- É, eu também ouvi! Interferia Mirok, ddebochando- O que o Inuyasha não faz pela srta Kagome....  
- Bom garoto, Inu-kun! Interferia a jovem, passando a mão na cabeça do meio yokai  
- Kagome  
- Inu-kun?  
- Hu?  
- Posso pegar nas suas orelhas?  
- Er.....pode! respondia Inuyasha, coraddo  
- Arigatou. E então, amanhãã vamos para a minha Era? Acho que você merece descansar bastante!  
- É, tem razão!  
- E já aproveitamos e pensamos o que vamos fazer com a jóia!  
- Kagome...  
- Hu? O que foi?  
- Saiba que se eu estou disposto a me trransformar em humano por você!  
- Inu-kun......mas...  
- O que?  
- Acho que não conseguiria me separar das suas orelhinhas de cachorro! ^____^

Kagome aos poucos intensificava a caricia nas delicadas orelhas do seu amado, fazendo com que o mesmo sentisse arrepios. Enfim, após a janta, todos foram dormir. A colegial, abraçada pelo seu hanyou, retribuía fazendo o mesmo. Sua face, serena agora estava aconchegada no formoso peito dele. Ayumi resolveu não interferir e assim, foi dormir perto de Kirara e Sango enquanto Shippo estava próximo de Mirok .  
Rapidamente amanheceu, clareando o caminho para o poço. Enfim, a colegial e o hanyou partiram para alguns dias de descanso e quem sabe, muita confusão...

Enfim, todos poderiam ter sossego, principalmente Kagome e Inuyasha. No entanto, a colegial, apesar de estar cansada não poderia perder a prova final no colégio. Por sorte ainda era muito cedo e por causa disso deu tempo para descansarem um pouco. Em questões de segundos, as horas pareciam ter se passado e logo isso foi percebido pela jovem ao olhar para o despertador.  
- AHHHH! ESTOU ATRASADA!  
- Hu? Kagome, por que essa gritaria? Inddagava o hanyou, ainda deitado no colchão.  
- Ah, bom dia Inu-kun! Desculpa,eu acordei você!  
- Esquece isso! Mas, me diga.....por que esta tão agitada?  
- Eu estou atrasada para a aula e eu tennho prova hoje!  
- Ah, é só isso?  
- Como, assim "é só isso"? Minha vida deepende dessa prova!  
- Bah! Quanto drama!  
- INU-KUN!  
- Ta bom, ta bom! Eu não falo mais nada!!  
- Tem que haver algum jeito de eu chegar la a tempo!  
- Hu? K-Kagomezinha, p-por que esta me olhando com essa cara? O.o  
- Vem, levanta! Exclama a colegial, sorridente  
- M-mas aonde vamos?  
- Voce vai me deixar no colégio!  
- E-eu?? NEM PENSAR!  
- Inu-kun, por favor......  
- "Droga!! Não resisto quando ela joga charme para cima de mim!" Não se acostume!  
- Arigatou, Inu-kun!  
- *corado*

Assim, o meio yokai carregou a sua amada estudante até próximo do portão do colégio. Felizmente esta não se atrasou para a prova, a qual seria no primeiro horário. Uma hora se passou e o seu hanyou, já em casa, não agüentava mais guardar as saudades de ver a sua amada. Devido a isso, rapidamente correu até o local em que ela se encontrava, adentrando aquela construção de concreto, procurando-a através do cheiro. Enquanto isso, Kagome ainda estava na segunda aula, quando todos os presentes na sala escutam um barulho. Ao se depararem, a porta se abriu violentamente e dela surge um jovem de cabelos prateados, kimono vermelho e orelhas de cachorro. Todos estavam chocados, incluindo Kagome, pois não imaginava no que estava acontecendo. Lentamente, esta o fitava se aproximar. Enfim, ambos se encaram.  
- Pensei que fosse fazer so a prova! -Inndagava o hanyou, sério- O que você esta fazendo aqui?  
- Eu é que pergunto! Rebatia a colegial meio brava  
- Estava com saudades.......  
- Inu-kun.... sussurrava a jovem, ruborizada  
- Venha, vamos para casa!  
- Inu-kun, eu estou no meio da aula!  
* situação dos outros alunos* O.o"  
- Aula? Keh! Que bobagem! Vamos logo! - Meu jovem, por favor, queira se sentar antes que eu chame a diretoria! Pela sua cara, você deve estar no ensino médio! Interferia o professor, incrédulo  
- O Que? N-não, eu.....  
- Ele esta sim! Mas como não tem o que fazer agora, ele estará disposto a assistir as aulas! interferia Kagome, evitando deixar o yokai sozinho no colégio  
- M-mas....  
- INU-KUN, SENTA LOGO AI! Gritava a colegial com olhares de Batousai  
* CAPOW*  
- Maldição....

Então, após o imprevisto, o hanyou senta-se em uma carteira atrás da colegial. Finalmente chegou o intervalo, e aquele mesmo casal foi pegar um ar. No entanto, sempre há um Houjo para atrapalhar e foi só o hanyou dar as costas para comprar alguma coisa para sua amada, que aquele humano já aproveitou. Kagome não sabia o que fazer, já que seu amigo tinha apanhado de Inuyasha uma vez. Infelizmente, não seria a única vez, pois este viu alem de ter aturado uma fila dos infernos, ou melhor, após ter ameaçado todos da fila dos infernos, ainda teve o privilegio de ver alguém dar em cima de sua Kagome.  
- Higurashi, isto é para voce!  
- Ah, obrigado Houjo! Estas flores são lindas, mas...  
- KAGOME!!  
- " essa não...."  
- Kagome, esse humano esta dando em cima de você, de novo? Interrogava o yokai, furioso  
- Higurashi, este cara esta lhe incomodando? Eu cuido dele para voce!  
- Não, Houjo! ESPERE!  
- Isso é por voce Higurashi! Gabava-se oo garoto, socando o rosto do meio yokai  
- * nem vento soprou e Inuyasha encheu a cara do humano com um golpe*  
- AHHHH! Gritava o estudante, voando longe  
- Idiota  
- INUYASHA, SEU IDIOTA!  
- O QUE? " ela me chamou pelo nome?? Deve estar brava!"  
- SE ESQUECEU QUE ELE É MAIS FRACO QUE VOCE?  
- E EU SERIA CAPAZ DE ESQUECER ALGO DESSSE TIPO?  
- SERIA!  
- O.o***

Inuyasha ficou chocado ao perceber a preocupação de sua Kagome por aquele....humano. Aquilo tudo estava deixando ele confuso. Para piorar, as amigas da colegial vieram tirar satisfação por ele ter machucado o garoto. Antes que pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, o sinal toca e todos vão para suas devidas salas, exceto Houjo, já que teria que passar a manhã na enfermaria. No entanto, Inuyasha estava muito quieto na aula. Apoiando sua face sobe os braços, cruzados, prestava atenção nos movimentos das pessoas,contudo seus pensamentos estão muito longe. Percebendo uma certa melancolia nos olhares dele, a colegial resolve quebrar o gelo.  
- Inu-kun...?

- Inu-kun, voce esta bem?

- Olha, eu sinto muito....e-eu não queria ter brigado com voce.....  
- O que eram os youkais? Talvez bestas ou aberrações do passado... dizia o professor, dando continuação a aula e despertando Inuyasha  
- " Aberração? Então é isso que eu sou?""  
- Inu-kun, que bom que voce despertou!  
- Hu? Ah, é voce Kagome?  
- Ué, quem voce esperava?  
- Ninguém....  
- Olha, Inu-kun, eu estou com uma duvida na matéria, voce poderia me ajudar?  
- Por que não pede para aquele seu amigo? Estava tão feliz conversando com ele....  
- Inu-kun....

Nem podendo acabar a frase, Inuyasha se retira da sala sem dar satisfações. Sem hesitar, Kagome pede permissão para o professor, contudo, ele não a deixa sair. Enquanto isso, o hanyou, caminhava, lentamente com sua franja cobrindo seu rosto, agora coberto pro melancolia. No entanto, parou instantaneamente em frente a uma árvore com sakuras. Por alguma razão, aquele aroma o tranqüilizava. Ficou observando as pétalas caírem, suavemente ao chão ao mesmo tempo em que pensava na colegial.  
- "Tem o mesmo cheiro da Kagome..........."

Assim, continuou a admirar a fragrância, a qual mexia com os seus sentidos. Logo, voltou à caminha pela cidade. Na mesma hora, o sinal tocou e Kagome saiu em disparada atrás de seu amado.  
Inuyasha passou em frente a um hospital, notando que um casal saia dali, preocupado. Com sua audição, pode ouvir eles dizendo sobre sua filha, a qual estava com pneumonia asiática. Rapidamente, o hanyou arranjou algo que cobrisse as suas orelhas e entrou na clinica, procurando informações sobre a jovem. Logo, após conseguir o que queria, este seguiu uma enfermeira. Enfim, entrou no quarto e viu a garotinha. Ele se aproximou da cama dela e sorriu. Aquele gesto pareceu tranqüilizar a humana.  
- Oi! Dizia a jovenzinha, docemente  
- Oi, qual é o seu nome?  
- Hanna!  
- Quantos anos voce tem....Hanna?  
- Nove anos....mas vou fazer dez, mês quue vem!  
- Voce esta com medo de mim?  
- Não!  
- Se eu tirar esse boné da minha cabeça,, promete que não vai ter medo?  
- Prometo!

Inuyasha resolveu tirar o boné e na mesma hora a garota sorriu. O hanyou se sentou na cama, deixando Hanna tocar em suas orelhinhas. Logo, ele corta o braço, pedindo para que ela bebe-se um pouco do sangue dele. Sem receio, a jovem humana obedece. Algum tempo depois, o yokai coloca o boné e retira, voltando a caminha por Tóquio, so que agora, com um doce sorriso no rosto.  
Alguns minutos depois, ele avista uma floricultura e como tinha um pouco de dinheiro, que a sua futura sogra tinha lhe dado, este foi até lá e comprou lindas flores para sua amada. Enfim, chegou em casa, mas a colegial não estava. Assim, colocou seu presente em um vasinho com um bilhete em cima da escrivaninha dela e logo, saiu dali. Mais tarde, Kagome chegou em casa e entrou em seu quarto. Em pouco tempo notou aquele ramo de flores, já imaginando ser o Houjo. No entanto, ao ler o bilhete.....

" Seu perfume é como as das pétalas de sakura, que uma vez encontrei...  
sua face delicada, q por tanto tempo sonhei,  
seus doces lábios, q eternamente desejarei,  
nos meus pensamentos, sempre a terei.....  
Se algum dia for possível, esperarei o seu perdão....  
De quem mais te ama, "a aberração""

Rapidamente, a colegial corre para procurá-lo e felizmente, o encontrou deitado em um galho da arvore sagrada. Kagome segurava o bilhete na mão enquanto não podia deixar de notar aqueles olhares distantes de seu amado. Não suportando mais aquele clima, deixou com que gotículas saíssem de seus olhos, despertando o hanyou de seus pensamentos. Este desceu da arvore, fitando-a, melancolicamente.  
- Kagome.....  
- Seu bobo, por que fugiu?  
- E-eu...  
- Me diga, por que fugiu? Indagava a colegial, abraçando-o.  
- Por que eu não quis encomoda-la...  
- Me encomodar? Desde quando voce me incomodou, Inu-kun?  
- Desde que voce me trocou por aquele humano! E-eu acho melhor voce ficar com alguém de sua espécie, e não com...  
- Uma aberração?  
- Aham....  
- Inu-kun, voce não é uma aberração!  
- Não sou?  
- Não, não é!  
- Então, por que me ignorou?  
- Por que voce esta sendo muito agressivo!  
- Eu não sou agressivo!  
- Cof, cof, cof!  
- Kagome  
-Gomenasai!  
- Que bom que voce sorriu!  
- Agora só falta voce sorrir para mim!

- S-sorrir? O.o  
- Hai! Não é a toa que é tão raro! Se voce soubesse como ele é lindo!  
- * corado*  
- Sabe o que eu estava pensando?  
- O que?  
- Se um certo hanyou tem cócegas! Respondia a jovem, fazendo cócegas no seu amado  
- Kagome, para! Rebatia Inuyasha, rindo muito  
- Iee! Eu quero voce assim mais um pouco! Persistia ela, intensificando  
- Kagomeeeeeee! Insistia o meio yokai coom ataques de riso  
- Inu-kun, eu não resisto a essa sua carrinha kawai sabia?  
- * corado e rindo* Kagome, me solta! Euu estou sem fôlego!  
- O todo poderoso Inuyasha sem folego? Essa é nova!  
- Para! Eu desisto! eu n agüento mais! Exclamava o yokai, sem fôlego, mas ainda rindo  
- E o que eu ganho se eu te soltar?  
- O-o que voce quer? * rindo*  
- Hum...deixa eu ver....  
- Eu faço qualquer coisa, mas me solta!  
- Qualquer coisa, mesmo?  
- Claro! Fala logo!  
- Bem, então quero que voce faça uma masssagem em mim!  
- O que? Nunca!  
- Nesse caso....! replicava a colegial intensificando as cocegas  
- TA BOM! TA BOM! EU FAÇO!  
- Melhorou!

Assim, ambos entram em casa e Inuyasha massageia as costas de sua amada. No entanto, quando foi fazer massagem na barriga dela, esta começou a rir que nem uma desesperada.  
Utilizando o mesmo método que ela, pediu algo em troca para parar as cócegas. Só que, este pedido foi um tanto.....exagerado. Obviamente, após o pedido, o hanyou levou um tapa na cara. Apesar disto, ele a pega no colo e corre para o banheiro. Ele trancou a porta, contudo a chave caiu ralo abaixo.  
- SEU TARADO! EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU DAR UM BANHO EM VOCE!  
- Voce disse que faria qualquer coisa! - É, mas....e que idéia é essa de me seqüestrar ate o banheiro?  
- voce que não quis cooperar! Ei, Kagomee?  
- Hu?  
- Tire as roupas!  
* POW*  
- PORCARIA! POR QUE ME BATEU?  
- TARADO!  
- SUA IDIOTA, EU ESTOU FALANDO DAS CALCIINHAS PENDURADAS NA TORNEIRA DO CHUVEIRO!!"  
- * mega corada e camera focando a cara incredula da kagome*  
- Elas tem o seu cheiro! Devem ser suas......  
- AHHHHHHHHHH! SEU TARADO! PARE DE FICAR SENTINDO O CHEIRO DELAS!  
- cale a boca! agora me de um banho de eespumas! Quando estiver tudo pronto, voce se vira e eu entro na banheira!  
- sim! -Respondia ela, completamente corrada e sem jeito  
- *limpando a garganta*  
- Sim, meu soberano!  
Após entrar na banheira coberta de espumas, Inuyasha avisa sua amada. Esta senta em um banquinho e começa a passar a esponja nas costas dele.  
- " quando isso acabar ele será um hanyou morto!" Está bom assim?  
- * limpando a garganta*  
- Esta bom assim, meu soberano? "controle-se Kagome.....controle-se" u.ú  
- Esta sim! Obrigado!  
- Quando isso acabar...  
- Quando isso acabar, eu vou dormir na sua cama e voce, na do Buyo!  
- O QUE??  
- Calma, estou brincando!

Enfim, o relaxante banho acabou. Porém, se deram conta de não havia toalha. Kagome estava completamente sem reação, mas o hanyou teve uma idéia. Ele aproveitou que a jovem se virou para a janela e então pegou a parte de cima de seu kimono e amarrou na cintura, como se fosse um moletom. Algumas horas depois, a mãe da colegial chegou em casa, ouvindo a discussão no banheiro por causa da chave no ralo. Logo, ela chama o chaveiro, o qual consegue abrir a maldita porta. E de la, saem um meio yokai, que mais parecia um índio e andando que nem siri para ninguém ver seu traseiro e uma estudante que mais parecia um tomate fresco.  
Finamente, todos estavam prontos para o jantar em família, que seria em um restaurante chique. Inuyasha usava um terno e boné preto e Kagome vestia uma blusa e uma calça social.  
Chegando la, eles cumprimentam os parentes da colegial. O hanyou ficou quieto a maior parte do tempo. Isto é, pelo menos ate a hora do jantar. Este se sentou ao lado de sua amada e ao lado dele, sentou-se a prima dela. No entanto, pensando que encontraria ramen na bolsa da Kagome, acabou fuçando na bolsa da prima dela, fazendo com que acidentalmente um modes voasse na mesa, para ser mais exato, no purê de batata. Em seguida, só puderam ver uma camisinha aterrissando no cálice de vinho da mãe da jovem sacerdotisa. Todos estavam pasmados e Kagome, furiosa enquanto a prima dela não sabia onde enfiar a cara. A colegial queria dar uma lição no seu amado hanyou e para isso, jogou um garfo no chão.  
- Inu-kun, pode pegar o garfo para mim?  
- Não!  
- Por favor, Inuzinho.....  
- Nham....esta bem! Respondia ele, se abaixando proximo da mesa  
- senta! sussurrava a jovem, para que soo ele ouvisse  
* CAPOW*  
- TONTA, POR QUE FEZ ISSO? -Indagava o hanyou antes e bater a cabeça na mesa, fazendo com que os pratos voassem na cara dos familiares da estudante  
- INU-KUN, posso ter uma conversinha comm voce? Perguntava Kagome, puxando-o por uma das orelhas dele, as quais estavam embaixo do boné.  
- AI, ME LARGA!  
- Inuyasha, voce tem que aprender a se comportar! -Reclamava ela, já longe dos familiares  
- AI, SOLTA!  
- Voce vai se comportar ou não?  
- TA, TA! MAS ME SOLTA!

Muito sermão depois, ambos voltam a sentar-se à mesa. Finalmente, voltaram para casa após este jantar um tanto incomum. Kagome foi ate a cozinha tomar um copo de leite quente, mas quando voltou para o seu quarto, havia um hanyou dormindo na sua cama, este dormia com a expressão serena, fazendo com que ela se aproximasse dele. Nesta hora, pode ouvir sussurros. Sim, ele estava sonhando com a colegial. A chamava, docemente pelo nome. A jovem se ajoelhou, continuando a prestar atenção nele e aos poucos sua face estava ficando muito próxima. No entanto, quando menos se espera, Inuyasha rouba um beijo dela, deixando-a corada.  
- Oi minha Kagome  
-* corada e sorrindo*  
- posso dormir com voce?  
- er....pode! respondia a jovem, ruborizada

- Inu-kun, como ta frio!  
- Venha dormir então! Replicava ele, danndo espaço para ela deitar

- deita ai que eu esquento voce!  
- * corada*  
- Afinal, sou um aquecedorzinho portátil para Kagomes  
- Inu-kun, por que voce não é assim mais vezes? -Indagava a colegial, abraçando-o e aconchegando a face no peito dele.  
- Gomenasai! Sabia que voce tem um cheiro tão bom quanto as pétalas de sakura que eu encontrei hoje?  
- E voce tem um corpo tão lindo quanto eu imaginava!  
- Como? O.õ  
- Não! Nada - respondia ela, maassageando as costas de seu amado enquanto o abraçava  
- * sentindo arrepios*  
- Inu-kun, o que foi?  
- N-nao! Nada!  
- Nao vai me dizer que está arrepiado?

- Até parece!  
- * intensificando a massagem*  
- * muito corado*  
- Eu sabia! insistia a colegial, com tom sarcástico  
- Er, certo! vamos dormir!  
- Aham!

Enfim, apos tanta confusão, aquele mesmo casal foi dormir. Mas, as coisas poderiam piorar, não poderiam? Só o destino dirá....

Uma nova manha surgiu. Não demorou muito para o hanyou acordar. Era mais como se algo em sua cabeça precisassem sair. Mais como uma confissão. Era isso! Esperaria a sua amada acordar para dizer a ela o que realmente sentia.  
Uma hora se passou desde que estava acordado. Ainda era muito cedo e apenas ele estava em pé naquela casa. Na verdade estava perambulando para ver se o tempo passava. Contudo, suas tentativas eram inúteis.  
Alguns segundos depois, seus pensamentos foram cortados por um barulho dentro da casa. Preparou-se para atacar, porem, quase fez fiapo de gato gordo! Era apenas o Buyo.  
Conseqüentemente os outros acordaram com os altos ruídos.  
Kagome vinha correndo com suas flechas e seus entes, se protegiam atrás dela. Foi quando viram o meio yokai. Este tentou falar com a colegial, contudo ela mais parecia um zumbi do que qualquer outra criatura existente. Sem hesitar, ela lhe deu boa noite e foi para o quarto.  
Enfim, todos conseguiram voltar a dormir, com exceção de Inuyasha.  
Finalmente a hora do almoço chegou! A hora mais importante do dia. Ao menos para o hanyou. Este fitava a garota, fixamente. Curiosa, resolveu perguntar.

- O que foi, Inuyasha?  
- Preciso falar com você...  
- Bem...o que é?  
- Eu já decidi o que vou fazer....  
- Hã?  
- Quero ficar com você!  
- I-Inuyasha....-sussurrava a jovem,sorrridente  
- e se for preciso....

- ...vou me transformar em humano para viver ao seu lado!  
- M-Mas Inuyasha...  
- O que foi??  
- Bem...é que...voce não precisa fazer isso! Gosto de você seja humano ou não!  
- Que mentira!  
- Como?? -rebateu a jovem, furiosa.  
- Eu sei que você gostaria bem mais de um humano do que um hanyou nesse seu mundo maluco!  
- O-ora, é claro que não!

- Tudo bem....  
- h-hã?  
- Vou viver como hanyou nesse seu mundo, mas se começar a causar problemas, você já sabe!  
- C-claro!  
- Eu irei usar a jóia e me transformar em humano se precisar!  
- Inuyasha...e-e-eu.....amo voce! -rebateu a colegial, pulando nos braços dele  
- Eu também te amo, Kagome! E quero ficar com você para sempre!

Contudo,apesar de todos os problemas parecerem ter acabado para aquele casal, muitas confusoes ainda viriam pela frente. Principalmente ao receberem a noticia que viajariam para o Chile. Muitas aventuras e comédia na neve aguardam nosso casal.


End file.
